False Dawn
by WantJasperspeen
Summary: Follows Saga after BD, new Cullen Vamp falls in love with Seth, Afraid wolf will imprint & break her heart:she leaves him. Meets & falls for Alec Volturi. Who will get her the Wolf or the Vamp. A serious twist comes into play. All canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting with Quil

a/n Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I am just giving you a glimpse into my fantasies inspired by her world.

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

**Jake was running up the driveway and he seemed to be out of breath. I wondered what was wrong now? Renesmee is taking a nap, and I was just about to run over to the Cottage to see if Edward wanted to go hunting with us tonight, after Renesmee's bedtime. The look on Jake's face made me think that I ought to stick around, and find out what is going on?**

**Jake saw me on the lawn and turned toward me. It only took him a moment to reach me with his long strides but the curiosity was killing me. **

**I asked Jake what was up?**

"**Hey Bells, sorry for stopping by unannounced, but is Carlisle around?"**

"**Yes, he had an early shift at the hospital today and just got home." I had just crossed paths with Carlisle a moment ago and he had indicated that he wanted to go hunting with us tonight. It had been too long since his last hunt, with all the extra shifts that he had been picking up lately. Apparently the Swine Flu had hit the medical community hard, and Doctors and Nurses were dropping like flies. I had rarely seen Carlisle's eyes so black with thirst.**

"**Oh OK, then I will just go on inside. Do you know if he is in his office or in the Livingroom?" **

"**He was actually in the Kitchen when I left him, but he was talking to Esme, so he will probably still be there. Jake, what is this about? Why do you need Carlisle? Is one of the pack hurt?" **

" **Actually, everyone is fine. At least I think. Its kinda weird, really. Old Quil Ateara, Lil Quil's Grandfather, has requested a meeting with Carlisle. He sent me here to set it up. I have no idea what it is about, and neither does anyone else. You don't exactly question an Elder, especially not when he looks like Old Quil did, when he called me over. I gotta go, cause he wants this meeting real bad and asap too. I guess you will find out the same time as I do? Give my girl a kiss for me, please? And tell her that I will see her tomorrow."**

"**OK" That was odd. What could Old Quil want with Carlisle. Especially if he wasn't telling the pack anything and keeping it from Jacob too. Jake as the Alpha, was technically like the Chief of the Tribe. Though, since there are two Alphas and two packs, the whole Chief thing didn't really work for them. They ended up settling for a Council of Elders, plus two Alphas. But hey, it worked for them. **

**I ran over to the Cottage and after a little persuading… I was able to pry Edward away from his new little project. He was designing a system for schooling Renesmee. She wouldn't be able to attend a regular school because her accelerated growth would be obvious to anyone who saw her on a daily basis. Also she was fiercely intelligent. Which meant that the normal pace of schooling wouldn't work for her. She would be bored to tears in minutes. So Edward was working out a way to teach her what she needed to know, by the best possible teachers of each subject. For example: World history with Carlisle, US History with Jasper. Carlisle had been there for most of modern history from the Renaissance to now. Jasper had the privilege of serving his country in the Civil War and was a true Patriot. Maybe we could convince Garrett to come down from Denali to give her some lessons on the Revolutionary War. Who better to teach her history, than people who lived it. Edward would be her Music teacher, of course. Rosalie was going to handle Math and Mechanics, and Emmett had volunteered for Physical Education. Esme had volunteered to teach languages, but we all knew that she would also teach Renesmee the subtle art of "how to be a lady". Alice had volunteered to teach Renesmee about money, making and spending it. Everyone would have a part to play in Renesmee;s schooling. I smiled remembering how they had argued over who would teach which subject. Everyone loved Renesmee.**

**By the time that Edward and I had made it back to the House, it was clear that there was to be a family meeting, before we went hunting this evening. Carlisle was calling the meeting, and I felt sure it had something to do with the meeting that Old Quil had requested earlier. We all filed into the Diningroom and sat down at the long table. This table had only been used for family meetings before I entered the family, now it was often covered in food and surrounded by adolescent Werewolves. Now the Pack was over here all the time and the table was getting quite a lot of use. Esme loved the bustle of having a large family around her and she showed it when she lavished the delicious meals on the Wolves. They in turn, showed their appreciation by devouring every morsel that was put in front of them. Assuring her that she was a terrific cook. **

**Carlisle had called the meeting, so he and Esme were seated at the head of the table. Rosalie took a chair to Carlisle's right and Emmett decided to stand behind her. Edward had chosen to lean against the wall over to Carlisle's left and I chose to lean against my beautiful husband. He reached out and put an arm around my waist to hold me close. Alice and Jasper both sat on Carlisle's left. Renesmee was still sleeping so we left her on the sofa in the livingroom. Edward would hear when her mind started to awaken, and one of us would be there before she blinked an eye. So we felt safe leaving her there. Everyone was looking at Carlisle trying to figure out what this was about from his expressions, but his face was giving nothing away.**

"**I know that you are all wondering why I have asked for this meeting. It has nothing to do with the Volturi." A lot of shoulders relaxed hearing that, but not mine, cause I already knew that it had something to do with Quileutes.**

" **Quil Ateara requested a meeting with me today. He asked me to come urgently. I ran over to La Push with Jacob and he took me to Old Quil's home. (We all knew that Old Quil referred to Lil Quil's grandfather and namesake). When I arrived, he dismissed Jacob. Then made sure that there was no one around to overhear our conversation. He wanted to ask me a favor." **

**Carlisle looked very uncomfortable, as a doctor he was used to keeping secrets, not telling them. "Old Quil wanted me to look over his Granddaughter's medical records. She has N Stage cancer. She has been fighting Leukimia since she was 18 months old. "**

**By now we were looking at each other and wondering if we were all thinking the same thing. Was Old Quil asking Carlisle to intercede on behalf of his Granddaughter for a new or experimental medical treatments? Or was there something else that he thought Carlisle could do, that her regular doctors had not tried? **

" **Well, they have tried everything and her body is no longer responding to any treatments. Her parents have decided to let her move on. They are stopping all treatment at her request, knowing that all she feels is pain. She has asked her parents to bring her home to La Push. She wants to spend her last days there, surrounded by her friends and family. She just turned 16 and she has never truly had a life."**

**I could see the sadness in Carlisle's eyes and I was worried that Old Quil had asked Carlisle to help "ease her passing into the next world" and I had never asked what his stance was on Euthanasia. But I felt that whatever his position on it, he would have a hard time doing it; because of his compassionate nature and might feel obligated to go against his heart. I think we all were thinking along those lines and so the next words out of his mouth, shocked us all. **

" **He asked if I would consider making her Immortal." **

**I had only seen my family frozen like this one time before; and that is when the Volturi were coming to kill us. To say we were shocked is an understatement. The Quileutes had one enemy and that was Vampires. We had a truce between us but still. For an Elder in the Quileute Nation to request that we make a new Vampire was going against all that they believed in. It was like saying that a cat wants to have relations with a dog. It just can't even be fathomed.**

**Esme looked up at Carlisle with an expression that would have held tears, if not for her Vampire eyes and said "That poor man, he must be devastated. The amount of love he must have for her, to even swallow his pride to ask us. Of course we should."**

**Jasper spoke up then "there must be more that you haven't told us, otherwise, I think you know that we would all support you in whatever decision you make Carlisle?"**

"**Yes, her parents do not know about the Quileute Shape Shifting gene or that the Pack and Vampires exist. If we choose to do this, we would have to somehow fake her death. I would have to sign the death certificate. Then we would have to steal her body, and inject the venom before her body gives up. However, prior to even that, we would have to reveal our secret and ask her if that is what she wants? We would need to explain to her our lifestyle, to see if she wants to join our family? Then we would have to keep her in hiding, until her parents leave the state. Her parents live in California, as well as her four older brothers. They are dropping everything to come here to be with her when she dies. Old Quil feels that they will probably leave right after the funeral, because the pain will be easier in places that don't remind them of their loss. That is why I have come here, I am sure that you all feel as I do; that she deserves a chance to live. Not just breath, but a chance to love and play, go to school, have friends, get in trouble, basically everything that we all do everyday. Despite our unbeating hearts." **

**Emmett was the first to break the silence " Cool sounds like a lot of undercover spy stuff. I'm in. I could hotwire one of the Morgue's Vans after Carlisle pronounces her dead. He can call me on the cell phone and Jaz and I can wear the funny uniforms and pick up the body. Bring it back here, then drop off the Van back at the Morgue, before anyone notices it is gone. Shoot Rose can probably buy us some uniforms online with the name patch on the pocket. Hunny, make my name Brad, Brad Pitt. And Jasper, you can be Tom Cruise."**

**Jasper made a face and said "I am not being Tom Cruise. I think I should be Lucas S Walker and you can be Hank Solo. " **

**Edward jumped into the conversation then "No way. If anything I am Luke, Jasper is Han, and Emmett is Chewbacca." we all laughed, and then Edward turned serious , "If she agrees, you could give her a shot of Morphine in a high enough dose to suppress her Autonomic System and then a short while later declare her dead. We can be waiting in a Morgue Van, and show up within minutes. We should probably bring a portable defibrillator with us, just in case the dose of Morphine was too high and we can't get her heartbeat to recover. We don't want to accidentally kill her." **

**I sat there at the table, and it felt surreal to me . We were really planning out how to fake someone's death, to steal the body, and then kill them. It occurred to me that we had missed something. "Uhh, what happens when her parents want to transfer the body from the Morgue to the Funeral Home and there is no body?"**

**Alice closed her eyes and we all turned to her for an answer. "Bethany is going to request her body be donated to science, per her conversation with Carlisle. Carlisle will tell her parents to go ahead and make arrangements for a burial, including stone etc… but that they won't have to get a coffin as there will be no body to bury and that Carlisle will make all the arrangements for the donation."**

**So it was determined. We were going to offer Bethany Ateara, a chance to be Bethany Cullen. Our Family was going to grow, again. While I felt like we were doing the right thing, some part of me was feeling a twinge of unease. The Volturi had thought us a threat before because of the size of our family. How would they feel if they knew we were adding another member. Then I started thinking about having to deal with a Newborn Vampire here in Forks. A Newborn Vampire here in the same house as Renesmee. If I had a heart it would have been beating really fast at that thought. I didn't know how we would work it all out, but we had dealt with worse things. I don't know how we are going to deal with all this, but I guess I will know when it happens….**


	2. Chapter 2 An Offer is Made

**a/n Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers, this is only my fantasies based on her characters.**

Chapter 2

**Bethany's POV**

**Another Ambulance. This one is different though. this is probably the last one. I wish I felt better, cause the Paramedic is awfully cute. He was also nice when my Mom was being such a pain in the but, about riding with me from the airport to La Push. Well, it never hurts to be dying. Everyone is nice to you when they find out that you will soon be conversing with the Big Man himself. Like I could make a difference, by putting a word in for them or something. Like I have any pull. Mom is being a pain… I guess it is because she doesn't understand why I want to spend my last moments on a Podunk Reservation in the wilds of Washington. Mom thinks I should be in a first class hospital with tons of Nurses jumping to do her bidding. **

**Mom is crying again. She tries not to do it in front of me, but give me a break. Like I can't tell when her shoulders are shaking; that it is because she is sobbing. I am tired of crying. I'm tired of pain. I'm tired of everything. **

**La Push. Why does that sound like Heaven. I am finally on my way. Grandpa ( Pops) and Quil are supposed to be waiting for us. I love La Push. The times that I spent chasing Quil and his friends Jacob and Embry, around the Reservation; were the happiest days of my life. I can't wait to see them all again. To be there. Grandpa Quil won't let them keep me confined to a bed for the rest of my days. Maybe I can talk him into letting me die on the beach at La Push. Yeah. I like the idea that the Ocean would then be the last thing I see. Or maybe a bonfire, like when I was a little kid, where the Elders get up and tell the stories of our Tribe. **

**Reality descended on me again. The road has gotten rougher, so that means we must be close. I tried to catch a whiff of that scent, but it is hard with a stupid oxygen mask over your face. I was hoping that I would be able to smell La Push. That unique smell of earthy forest and salty ocean breezes. **

**I clenched my teeth as we bounced over a particularly rough pot hole. Pain. I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath. In…Out….In….Out… Ok. I got it under control. Then we came to a stop. We must be here! The cute Paramedic driving. just got out and is coming around to the back to open the Ambulance up and unload. I wonder if some of the La Push kids will be watching. I wonder what they make of the parade that my life has become. **

**That's funny- my life. Do I even have one? Shoot, I promised myself that I would stop crying about what I haven't done yet.. Oh no…. they're gonna move me now. I hope that I pass out for this, or it is gonna hurt like hell. **

**When I woke up, Pops was there. I'm the only one allowed to call him Pops. That is cause I am his only Granddaughter. He had 3 Sons, 9 Grandsons, and 1 Granddaughter (me). I used to wonder if I was a disappointment to him. I don't look Quileute, I take after my Mother, blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. I took a second to look at him as he sat in that ratty old brown lounger. I recognize the sloping roof of the front bedroom in my Grandparents' home. Gran is gone and Pops is old. I mean he really looks old. But underneath all that wrinkled copper skin is still the beautiful brown eyes that I love. There was still a twinkle in them when he looked at me. Almost like he hadn't given up and he has something up his sleeve. **

**Pop leaned forward and lowered his voice "Funny thing, the house your Mom and Dad were going to stay at while here had a water pipe burst. It looks like they won't be able to stay on the Reservation, afterall. They are out right now seeing if they can get a room at the Motel in Port Angeles. It is about an hour away if they drive fast. So we have a little time to talk, if you're feeling up to it? Your hospice Nurse has got you all set up and she will check back in on you later. Unless you need anything right now?"**

**My voice came out barely a whisper and really scratchy "That's OK Pops, I am fine for now. It's nice to be home. " I would have liked to say more, but that little bit tired me out. **

**Pops smiled teasingly at me and I worried what my coming here had done to him. I wondered how he was handling my impending death? I knew he would lie to me, if I asked him straight out. I made a note to myself to ask Lil Quil about it later. Lil Quil is my cousin. No one would ever guess it because Lil Quil looks very Native American. I don't. When I was healthy, I looked like the girl next door.**

**I knew from his earlier comments regarding broken pipes and hotel rooms, that Pops had arranged it so we would have some alone time. By the way he was fidgeting, there was something he wanted to say. It was important enough that he had arranged my parents and siblings absence. "I have a …..friend? Who will be here soon; and we are going to talk about some important things. I need you to be coherent and not all drugged out. But I don't want you to be in unnecessary pain either?"**

**He was asking if I was able to hold off on my pain medication so I could make some sort of decision?What could this be about? I hadn't a clue? I wished that I hadn't sworn to give up cursing, cause a few cuss words would have felt good about now. Pops turned his head to look when the door to the front bedroom was opened. Lil Quil came in the door first, and I could see how scared he was by my condition. He looked like he wanted to cry. My older brothers all looked like that nowadays. I'd gotten used to it. Then the most beautiful man that I had ever seen (up to that point) walked in behind him. He was very pale. It looked like he needed a decent nights sleep, but his Golden Blond hair was slicked back and every hair in place. He looked like Adonis come to earth. Who was he? What was going on?**

**Then Pops turned to Lil Quil and said, " Did you make sure that the coast is clear Quil?"**

**He just nodded his head "yes" and closed the door behind Mr Perfect. Lil Quil seemed to be judging distances in the room like he was going to try to fit some furniture inside or something like that. He pointed to the side of the bed that Pop was sitting and Mr Perfect then went to stand next to Pops. I was dying of curiosity (literally & figuratively); but talking was so hard. Talking now is exhausting. I'd learned that I could use a look to ask a question for me, and I gave Pops "the look". It said " What's up?" **

**Pops turned to Lil Quil and said "Whenever you are ready?"**

**Then it was like the air around Quil shimmered, kinda like a mirage. I could feel waves of air or power or something, hit me. I stared where Lil Quil used to be, and a humongous Wolf stood there in my Grandparents' front bedroom. In the moment when he went from Quil to Wolf, there was an explosion of cloth and buttons etc… The Wolf didn't lunge for us, or do anything but stare with Quil's eyes. I know I stopped breathing. The weird shimmering happened again. This time, instead of a Wolf, there was Lil Quil. He was standing there buck naked, he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.. **

**I took deep breaths. Trying to recover, but my heart was going a hundred miles an hour. My head was spinning. I started talking to myself, OK this is it. I must be hallucinating. They say toward the end sometimes you see things or people who help you pass on to the beyond. But no one mentioned people turning into animals. Shoot, I must be closer to the end than I thought. "Damn" I swore. Ughh I did it again. Does it count if the word is in your head, but you don't actually say it out loud? Rhetorical question but who is really going to answer it? The Cancer must have spread to my brain, people with brain cancer usually have hallucinations, don't they?**

**Mr Perfect started checking my monitors, and he grabbed my wrist to take my pulse. I guess he could tell that I was freaking out. I wondered who this perfect being was ? And how come he wasn't freaked out by Quil's freak show? His hand was seriously cold when he took my pulse. I know, cause it felt cold to me and everyone thinks my hands and feet are really cold. I have the excuse of bad circulation thanks to the cancer and the chemotherapy. I began to guess that he might be some kind of doctor or medical person. I guess he determined I wasn't going to die in the next minute from shock. By this time, Lil Quil had left the room. Fast. **

**Pops waited for my heart rate to calm and began to talk. He told about the Spirit Walkers and the legends of the "Men who become Wolves". He had often recited those same stories to us, grandkids, around the bonfires on La Push 's First Beach. When he got to the part about how the sons of the tribe will take their Wolf form to protect the Quileutes from the Cold Ones, the hair stood up on my arms. I realized this stunt was his way of showing me that they are not legends. That this is fact. He was trying to show me that the legends were true. He could see that I finally understood what happened with Quil. **

**He looked sad and old as he explained "No one, but the direct descendants of the ones who became Wolves, their immediate family, or their Imprinted spouses are allowed to know the Tribe's Secret." I wondered why he was telling me the secret now. I didn't fit into any of those categories. Pops looked over at Mr Perfect, sighed and advised me "The reason I had your cousin Quil show you his Wolf form, is to make you believe in the Legends of our Tribe. You needed to believe so that you would understand the rest?" He paused for a moment to allow me to calm down some more. **

**I could feel the pain tensing up my muscles, but now I had to know. What is going on? What is happening and what does it have to do with me?**

"**Do you remember the name of the enemy of the Men who become Wolves?" he didn't wait for me to respond "They were called the Cold Ones. Nowadays they are referred to by the popular name of Vampires."**

**At this, I thought that maybe Pops had brain cancer? I mean I had just seen Quil make the change to a Wolf, so I had to believe in the "Men who become Wolves" but Vampires? Everyone knows they are make believe. Aren't they? If the Cold Ones are Vampires; then the Protectors must be Werewolves? I must be hallucinating. There is no other explanation for this. Is there? **

"**They are very real child. The man standing here, with me now, is a Vampire. He is also an ally." At that point, I returned my attention to Mr Perfect. He was certainly pale enough to be a Vampire. He was also otherworldly gorgeous. However, the light coming in through the curtains was not causing him to burn, though it was overcast outside so the sunlight is not direct. Still he is up, awake in the daylight hours. Shouldn 't he be sleeping in some crypt right now? I did not see any evidence of fangs, just perfect white teeth that gleamed , impossibly bright. **

**Mr Perfect stepped forward and his voice was like music and it seemed to ring in the air around us. **

" **May I introduce myself, my name is Carlisle Cullen. And yes, I am a Vampire." I knew he could read the expression on my face. My face said "Convince me?" He walked up to my side so he could look directly into my eyes and I noticed his were a strange amber/gold color to match his hair. He was beautiful and scary all at once. " The myths that are made up by Hollywood are mostly untrue or twisted to their advantage. The movies say that we are cold-blooded killers, that must drink human blood to survive. A part of that is true. Where should I begin? At the beginning I guess? A Vampire has venom. When a Vampire bites its prey the venom is a poison. It inflicts a horrible burning pain, that is meant to incapacitate the prey, so that they can be finished off. The pain usually lasts 3 days if left unchecked. Most prey do not experience it; because they die when the Vampire drains all their blood from their bodies. The venom is usually not needed, because the prey is dead long before the pain burns them up. However, if the Vampire is interrupted and the venom is allowed to burn the prey from within; then at the end of 3 days a new Vampire will be born. When we are new to the life, the pain in the throat can only be assuaged by blood. When they awake to their new life, they notice that they are quite beautiful. Their skin is inpenetratable by most substances. They will be super fast and have immense strength. They no longer need to breath. Therefore one can walk through the Ocean to get to the other side quite easily. They no longer need sleep. In fact, one cannot sleep ever again. They cannot eat human food. It will not digest. They no longer age, they are immortal. Everything is frozen at the time you become Immortal. If their hair is long or short, it will be that same length for eternity. There is no more sickness, no cancer or disease that can touch them. Some Vampires have special abilities that are strengthened by the change. My family and I, have chosen not to drink human blood. Instead we hunt wild animals and drink their blood. That is why our eyes are golden in color, whereas a Vampire with red eyes lives on human blood. We do not go out in Sunlight, due to our skin reflects the sunlight like a prism and it is quite noticeable. Here we can mingle without fear of discovery due to the constant overcast skies. We do not have fangs but our teeth are very sharp and are among the only substances that can pierce Vampire skin, besides Werewolf teeth. We do show up in photos and we aren't without a reflection in mirrors. I came here to tell you about myself and my family as your Grandfather wishes you to have a choice."**

**They were both looking at me. I could tell that they were trying to figure out what I was thinking about everything that had just been dumped in my lap. It was hard to think, cause I was overdue for a shot of morphine for the pain. But I tuned out the pain, and looked at Pops.**

"**Why?" I whispered again.**

**I wanted to say … "Why is he here, what do you both want of me?" but it was hard to just get the first word out, and I hoped it was enough. **

**Pops bent forward to whisper in my ear "Bethy, you never really had a chance at life and there are still so many normal things that you haven't done or experienced. Over the last year, we have learned to trust the Cullens. They were our enemies. Now though we don't throw our arms around each other, but we are no longer enemies. We have an alliance with them. From what I have seen they are honest and trustworthy individuals. I don't know if I were one of them, that I would be able to follow their self imposed diet restrictions. I can't even do the Low Cholesterol diet that the doctors yell at me about. I asked Carlisle, here, to offer you the chance to join them and become a Vampire. Bethy, you don't have to die. You can change. Afterwards, you wouldn't be able to be with your family, but you would be healthy. You'd be able to do whatever you wanted. You could skydive and forget the chute and still not get hurt. You could walk across the ocean to Japan and not drown. You could fall in love, have a wedding. Graduate from High School and go to College. You could live. It would be a different life, but it would be yours. You're calling the shots. Please baby girl, take this chance?" **

**There were tears running out of Pop's eyes. I hated that I was the one making him cry. I had so many questions running through my head. I didn't know if I had the stamina to last long enough for him to answer my questions. The pain was getting more insistent now, trying to drag me down into a hole. I fought it. **

**I turned to Mr Perfect " Why shouldn't I accept your offer?" it came out as a whispery rasp and by the end of my question, my teeth were grinding together. Carlisle looked at the chart at the end of the rented hospital bed. He then took out a syringe from his kit and filled it with morphine, then added it to my IV. I waited for an answer, and for relief from the pain. The two were uneasy companions. **

"**There is a chance that you would be risking your soul. Most religions believe that after death the soul returns to heaven or whatever. We are the undead, so some hypothesize that our souls should have left our bodies when we changed and therefore we are soulless. The other major consideration is children. You will not be able to conceive or carry a child."**

**I interrupted him then " Cancer already did that." It was true, my doctors had waged a battle to save my life from the Cancer that I had had since before I can remember. In that battle, they sacrificed my fertility on the Cancer Altar. I had known since I was barely more than a child myself, that I would never get to have children.**

"**There is one more thing to consider. Since you are a direct descendant of the original line; you may have the gene that causes the Shapeshifting. It usually comes into play only when there are Vampires in the vicinity and when puberty is ended. Since you may have the gene, our venom may be poisonous to you and could kill you." I understood now what he meant, but he understood me perfectly when I slurred "damned if I do and damned if I don't".**

**Pops seemed to take that as my declaration that I wanted to think about it. He said that if we decided to go forward, the Cullens had a plan to fake my death and then change me from sick Human to healthy Horror Movie Diva. I felt that things were much too serious, and I longed for Pops to smile. I remembered Lil Quil's demonstration, and asked "were the clothes supposed to explode?" Pops laughed and said " that boy just don't understand that "clothing optional" is not his personal slogan". I smiled. **

**Pops walked Carlisle out the door of the bedroom and to the front door. I tried to think about everything that I had learned today. Werewolves and Vampires are real. What next? a witch saves my life? Who knows? The pain was dragging me under again and the heaviness was making my eyelids shut of their own accord. I guess I could think about all this tomorrow or later… I wanted to ask a question, but the words would not form right. Then I figured I could ask tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3 Decision is Made

**a/n Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers and this is just my fantasies based on her characters.**

Chapter 3

Bethany's POV

It was quite a long time later that I awoke in the darkened bedroom of Pop's house. He was sitting in the chair in the corner and I could tell he was awake by the way he was breathing. I tried to roll-over so I could look at him and the hitch in my breath from the pain, is probably the reason he noticed I was awake. For an old man, he could move pretty fast. He helped me roll onto my side and placed a pillow behind my back to help support me and another under my head. I closed my eyes and willed the pain to ebb.

"Bethy do you need me to get the nurse or your Mom? Are you in pain? "Pops looked a little scared.

"I am always in pain" and he could tell the truth of that statement from looking at me, "But I am OK right now, besides I want a clear head to talk to you. Is it OK to talk?"

Pops walked over to the door and closed it. We were alone. He came to sit at the end of my bed and was very careful not to jostle the bed knowing it would cause me pain.

"I expect that you have questions?"

"Was it all a dream, or nightmare? I think I was hallucinating." I rasped.

"It all happened. You are not hallucinating. The men of our Tribe have always had the ability to leave our bodies and walk the spirit world. As the story goes, eventually we learned the dangers of doing so. Then we used that ability to change our bodies and take on the form of a wolf. Not all the men of our people have the ability and it lays dormant until we are confronted by our enemy. In the presence of Vampires or Cold Ones, the gene gets activated and the young men grow to their full adult size in a matter of weeks or months. The power builds up inside them until they just explode into wolf form. It is very confusing for them, but once we were aware that Sam Uley had changed, then we knew the others who have inherited the gene would begin the change. Once they change, they have enormous strength and speed. They heal incredibly fast from any injuries. They run a constant temperature of over 108 degrees. They are allergic to Vampire Venom, it is poisonous to them. When they transform, they share one pack mind and everything the individual wolf thinks about is known by all of them. There are no secrets." He stopped for a moment letting me think about what he had said.

When I had finished processing the information, he began again. "The Cullens are Vampires. My father first met them long ago. They were living by Hoquiam and hunting nearby. Their presence brought back the Werewolves and my father was one. They outnumbered us, as there were only 3 Wolves and 5 of them, so they had the advantage. However, their leader Carlisle asked to talk peace. We met with them and Carlisle explained that his family are Vampires but they have chosen not to drink human blood. They drink only animal blood. It keeps them alive and strong but doesn't taste as good. They promised that they would not hunt humans and they would stay off of our lands. In return we would leave them in peace and not tell the Palefaces about them. They have kept their word. Eventually, they had to move on. As they do not age, people start noticing their differences and so they move frequently."

" They came back and settled in Forks about 5 years ago. At this point, the story is what I heard from Billy Black and some of it I figured out on my own. One of them, Edward fell in love with a human girl named Bella. They encountered a Vampire Coven that contained a hunter. The hunter liked the thrill of the chase, and decided that a human girl loved by a Vampire would be magnificent prey. She would be protected by his very large Coven and make a great chase. He caught Bella, but she was rescued and the hunter was destroyed. The Hunter's mate swore revenge and decided to finish the job her mate had started. Edward did not know about the hunter's mate's plans, but felt that Bella was in more danger because of her association with Vampires. He left her so that she could live a normal human life. His whole family left Forks. Bella was devastated. Sam found her broken hearted and in shock. Basically she retreated into herself for months on end."

"Jacob Black, Billy's son started trying to draw Bella out of her shell. She laughed again, but it never went to her eyes. The Hunter's mate came back for her, again and again. Our pack tried to catch her, but she always escaped. Bella was out in the woods one day and was found by a Vampire that had been in the Hunter's Coven. The Vampire had decided to feed on Bella, but was stopped by the pack. Bella found out about Jacob being part of the pack, and about the whole Wolf secret of our Tribe. She told them that the Hunter's Mate was after her. They made plans to protect her and her father, and to trap the Mate. Then Bella decided to jump off the cliffs at First Beach alone. She nearly drowned but Jacob got there in time. The Cullens found out about it, one of them can see the future (Alice) and she can't see Werewolves, so she saw Bella jump and go under, but didn't see Jacob pull her out. Alice came back to Forks and they worked out whatever problem they had. I didn't get the whole story on that. Bella disappeared for a couple of days and brought the Cullens all back with her. Jacob was heartbroken because Bella forgave Edward."

"The Hunter's mate still tried to get Bella, but with the Cullens and the Pack out for her, she had to change tactics. New Vampires are extremely strong. She created a small Army of new Vampires, and sent them to Forks to get Bella.. The Cullens tried to get allies and friends to help, but there were just too many of the new Vampires and the future telling one, Alice said they would decimate the town. We decided to help them. There was a battle between the new vampires and the Cullens with the Pack helping them. Edward hid Bella and Seth was assigned to help. The Hunter's Mate and one of her army found Edward, Bella and Seth, and a fight ensued. The Hunter's Mate was destroyed and all of the Army."

"Bella and Edward decided to get married. Afterwards she planned to become a vampire to be with Edward forever. Jacob loved her and was so upset he left us for a time. He came back determined to fight. Bella becoming a Vampire would break the treaty. They would have bitten a human. Bella came back from her honeymoon human and pregnant. When Jacob told the pack Sam decided her and the baby had to be destroyed as an abomination. Jacob asserted his Alpha priorities and along with Seth, left the Pack. They went to the Cullens and warned them. They guarded them from their own brothers. Bella was dying from the pregnancy. Leah later joined Jake's new pack. In order to save Bella, Jake gave Edward permission to change Bella to a Vampire and not break the Treaty. Jake imprinted on the baby Renesmee. That made her sacrosanct to the pack. She couldn't be touched. The packs and the Cullens had an uneasy truce."

"There is a Coven of Vampires that enforces the rules of their kind called the Volturi. The Volturi are threatened by the Cullens and used an excuse to come and destroy them. The Cullens pulled together a large gathering of Vampires to witness for them and we chose to fight beside them. The Cullens were able to prove the Volturi's accusations false and the Volturi backed off. But they will be back. "

There was so much information that I felt overwhelmed and overloaded. I knew I had a lot of thinking to do about what he had said. However, there was one question he hadn't answered.

In a whisper I asked "Pops, why do you think I should say yes?"

"Bethy, you have been sick your whole life. Even when you were in remission, you were weak and tired. I know you are tired of fighting the cancer, but if you choose to be a Vampire you will never be sick again. You will be strong and beautiful. You will be immortal. You can go to High School, attend College, meet someone, fall in love, and get married. You will still be you inside, just a better package. I just want you to have a chance at the things that you will never get if you die."

Tears were in my eyes when I managed to say "I don't want to kill people."

"Carlisle would not let that happen. They will take care of you; help you so that you only hunt animals like they do. "

"How do you know that they only hunt animals?" it came out as a whisper.

"Their eyes. I've been told that Vampires who hunt humans have eyes that are red or maroon colored. When they hunt humans their eyes are a golden brown color. However all Vampires, when they have not hunted in a while, have black tinged eyes. They are more dangerous when they are thirsty."

"Oh" what do you say to that? I could feel my thoughts running in circles in my head. I don't know what to do and I don't have much time to figure it out. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Perfect - Carlisle? Maybe I will know what to do if I talk to him.

It took me awhile but I eventually was able to ask "Pops is it possible to talk to Carlisle soon?"

"He's a doctor so I don't know if he is available right now, but I will call and see. Be just a minute OK?" He left the room and I could hear him asking for the phone from my Mother.

"Sure Pops, I'm not going anywhere." That's for sure. Pictures were running through my head of Wolves and Vampires and fortune tellers with crystal balls. It was all just so hard to believe.

Pops came back into the room and sat beside me "We're in luck. He's was home and is coming over right now. He said he was going to bring Edward with him. "

I laid there thinking about all that he had said and what Carlisle Mr. Perfect had said earlier today. There was just so much and I didn't have very long left. I could feel the pain creeping up on me, I was going to have to give in and take some pain medication soon.

I heard the door being knocked on and someone went to answer it. There was a conversation that I couldn't hear and then the door to the room opened. In the light from the living room, I could see Carlisle and another man come into my room. If I had thought Carlisle was perfect, this man was everywoman's dream. He was Brad Pitt, Keanu Reeves, Zac Efron, and Robert Pattinson combined. Wow. They closed the door behind them and Carlisle came up to the bed and smiled at me.

"Hello again Bethany, your Grandfather says that you are awake and aware right now and you have been talking about the offer I made to you. He says that you asked to speak to me?"

I wanted to ask him to talk about what my life would be like as a Vampire. Vampire I still couldn't believe it. I was really starting to feel bad again so the only thing that came out was "Tell me?"

I don't know how he knew but the other one introduced himself "Hello my name is Edward Cullen. You are Bethany. Carlisle brought me along with him because I can hear minds. You don't have to talk, just think it and I will tell them. Carlisle thought it would be easier for you since you are so weak."

I was amazed that he could hear my thoughts, but I was also grateful because I really was weak and I need to know more. I wanted to know more about what my life would be like if I said yes?

"I think I can answer this one, if you choose to be one of us things will be different for you. When you first wake, you will be thirsty and human blood will smell like ambrosia to you. You will have to control yourself, and we will help. We will take you hunting. The meat eaters will taste better to you than the herbivores. Though neither will quench your thirst, only make it bearable. After about a year, your thirst will be less all consuming and you will start to think about other things. As a Vampire your eyesight will be better than any humans, as well as your other senses. The change expands your brain and you will find you have much more room in there. You will have perfect recall and be able to make complex calculations in your head while at the same time playing the piano. Just an example, but you understand what I mean. You will be immortal and can only be killed. The only way for us to die is to be ripped into pieces and set afire. Only another Vampire or a Werewolf can penetrate your skin. We are remarkably resilient and can be put back together if not burned. Your body will be repaired by the Venom during the change. You will then be frozen in time and will never grow any older. You will not get fat or skinny. You will be 16 forever. "

I tried to picture it in my head and couldn't. I thought about all that Pops had said about the Cullens and I wondered what being part of the Cullen Coven would mean?

"Others call us a Coven. It usually refers to a group of Vampires that hang together, either live together or travel together. We are actually a family. Because we have given up human blood, we are able to form closer ties than others of our kind. We love each other. Carlisle is our father and the head of the family. His wife Esme is our mother and keeps us all together with her love. I was the first Carlisle brought to the family but I just recently married my Bella. We have a daughter that was conceived while Bella was human; her birth required me to use my Venom to save Bella. Renesmee is half human and half Vampire. The next to our family is Rosalie; she is the most beautiful of us. She brought Emitt to us injured and they are married. Emitt is very strong and enjoys a fight or any challenge. Alice and Jasper had already found each other when they joined us. Alice can see the future and she sees you as one of us. Jasper can feel your emotions and send emotions to you. Some Vampires have extra abilities that are enhanced when we change. I already told you about some of them. My wife Bella can shield herself and others mentally. I cannot read her thoughts and others whose power affects your mind is helpless against her."

It sounded so strange, I felt like I was listening to science fiction movie review. Edward smiled. I closed my eyes and thought about this day. I started it determined to die in La Push with my family by my side. Now I was considering being a Vampire. I thought about the last surgery I had and how I panicked before they put me out and how scared I had been about dying at that moment. I could live forever but I would lose my family. They would never be able to know. I would lose my family when I died too. If I chose to be a Vampire, maybe I could keep an eye out for them and be like a fairy Godmother. Send anonymous help out of the blue when needed. I could learn fashion design and make my own clothing line. I could go to Paris and study there with the great designers.

I wonder how much pain it will be?

Edward advised "there will be 3 days of pain and then it will be gone. You will have no more pain ever again".

"OK, I'm in." I rasped and everyone smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Change Begins

**a/n Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers and I am just fantasizing using her characters.**

Chapter 4

**Bethany's POV**

After I said Yes to becoming a Vampire, everything moved really fast. Carlisle told me that he would come by early tomorrow, and he would give me a large dose of Morphine. The Morphine would depress my respiratory system so I would go to sleep and breath really slowly. It would also lower my heart rate. If he gave me too much, I would just go to sleep and die. A little while after he gives me the Morphine, he will come back and pronounce me dead. He told me that I would need to tell my family that I had decided to donate my body to science. Maybe it would be used to train the doctor that someday will cure cancer? That means my parents will need to have a funeral, and burial without my body.

Carlisle and Edward left then, and he said we would see each other soon. Before he left, Carlisle gave me a shot of Morphine to help with the pain. I asked him not to give me the full dose because I wanted to be able to say goodbye to my parents and brothers.

When they were gone, Pops and I just looked at each other for a long time. Finally I broke the silence, with my voice all hoarse and raspy "Pops, if it doesn't work, I want you to know that I love you. Thank you. I know how hard it must have been to ask this favor from Vampires."

Pops had tears in his eyes and lowered his face so I couldn't read the expression on it. Talking so much had exhausted me and I didn't have the strength to move my head to see his face. He must have regained control of himself because he looked up at me and said "Bethany Lane Ateara, you have been my sunshine, my angel since the moment you were born. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you called me "Pops" for the first time. I couldn't let you go. I had to try. I am so proud of you. I love you."

Tears leaked out of my eyes and I didn't bother wiping them. "Pops, I am going to take a nap now. I don't know how long I will be out, but can you send them in here when I wake?" I could feel the dark pulling at me, trying to pull me under but I was going to hold it off to hear his answer.

"I will send them in here, one by one. I will also tell them that you think the end is near and you want to talk to each of them tonight; so they don't go back to the Motel. You'll get your chance to say goodbye." With that he stood up and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up over my shoulders.

I let sleep take me away.

When I awoke later that night, I spoke with each of my loved ones and we said our Goodbyes. It was hardest with my Mother and Father. My brothers and I weren't very close. I had always been too frail to play with them; or I was in the hospital. We loved each other, but we didn't really know each other that well. When I told them that I had donated my body to Science, my Mother freaked out. The only reason she let me come to La Push to die, was because I promised her that she could bury me in California. I told her that she can still have a funeral and a headstone in California, but that my body would be used by Medical Students or Scientists, who someday will develop a cure for cancer. She hates Camcer almost as much as I do.

It was about 11am and I was dozing. Morphine makes me sleepy, and I can nod off in the middle of a sentence, and then wake finishing the same sentence. I heard a commotion at the door and a few minutes later Carlisle was in the room. He asked me how I was feeling and I told him "resolved". He smiled at that. Then he asked that everyone else to leave the room, so he could examine me. Mom closed the door behind her.

"It's time. Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes" I rasped.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, I had some chocolate cake last night." I wanted to say more but it was too much work. I wanted to say how much I love chocolate and how I had wanted the taste of chocolate to be the last human food I ate.

"Good, then I don't have to administer as much Morphine." Then he took the Morphine vial and syringe and filled the Syringe. He injected it into the port of my IV. "Goodnight Bethany, I will see you soon."

My lids drooped and my heart beat slowed and I felt myself drifting off in a haze.

I woke up in a bright room. There were two walls that were all window and the other walls were covered in bookshelves full of books. There was a wall containing beautiful paintings, that didn't go together, but they were interesting. Above my head was a hospital lamp, I was very familiar with those and the hospital bed under me was familiar too. There was medical equipment all around the room and I didn't know where I could be? It wasn't long before an angel walked into the room. She was so beautiful and her long brown hair was wavy and luxurious, but it was her caramel colored eyes that were the most remarkable. They were full of compassion and curiosity.

"Hello Bethany, I am Esme. I am Carlisle's wife and he is at the hospital right now,. But he will be back soon. Are you OK, is the pain too much? I can give you some Morphine for the pain? Carlisle left instructions just in case."

"I'm OK for now" it came out as a whisper, and I was breathing hard by the end. She could tell how much it cost me to talk.

"If there are things that you need to say, I can call for Edward and he can get them from your mind for you? That way you don't have to exhaust yourself talking. Or if you want, I can just talk to you and you can just listen so that you don't have to talk?"

"You talk" I managed to get out. I wasn't curious about anything right now, I was in pain but I didn't want to spend what was left of my life in a drug haze. I thought it would be nice to listen to whatever Esme had to say. Also it would give me something to concentrate on, instead of the pain.

Esme smiled at me again, and started "Well you know we are Vampires, but that is not nearly as important as the fact that we are family. You see, I never dreamed that I would actually have another chance to have a family. As a human, I had a son. He was just an infant when he died and it devastated me. I threw myself off a cliff. Carlisle decided to give me a second chance at life. It was hard at first but I fell in love with him and the young people Carlisle brought to us have become my family. Now I am even a Grandmother. I never thought that could ever happen. Renesmee brings me such joy. And we will be an even larger family, when you join us. I expect we will have a lot of adjusting to do, but we are all looking forward to your change."

Esme turned her head like she was straining to hear something and the turned to me and smiled "there is Carlisle now. I am going to get Edward and Jasper and we will see you in a few minutes. " It felt like she just disappeared because she was there beside me and then she was gone. I never even saw her move from the bed to the door. My head was spinning anyways. Esme was so nice. I could see why they all loved her. I could also see her and Carlisle together, they would make a striking couple.

I don't know how much later it was, cause I may have dozed off but I felt the presence of someone else in the room. She was beautiful like the rest of them but her eyes were tinged red. I thought about the things that Edward had told me about red eyes meaning that they drink human blood. I started to feel scared. She put out a hand like she was telling me to stop and then she pushed her long mahogany colored hair over her shoulder and leaned over to talk to me.

"Sorry there is no need to be scared Bethany. I have red eyes because I have been a Vampire less than a year. They will turn colors soon. I needed to talk to you before they do the change, cause I need to tell you some things but I don't want my husband to hear. Edward is my husband and I am Bella. I see you have heard of me. Anyways, I went through what you are going to go through, not too long ago. They are going to want to give you a large dose of Morphine to make it so that you won't feel the pain. It doesn't work. You will still feel the burning, but the Morphine will paralize you. You won't be able to move or scream or anything. When the Morphine wears off, you will still be burning. Finally the burning will recede from your limbs and focus onto your throat and heart. Your heart will die and the only burning left will be in your throat. That will be eased when you hunt, but will be with you the rest of your existence. When you wake up, you will be overwhelmed. Just remember if it smells really good, it is human and you can't hunt it. Hold your breath and run. I wish I had more time, but just remember what I said and you will be fine. I will come talk to you while you burn, it'll help take your mind off the pain."

Then with a whisper of clothing, she was gone.

Moments later Carlisle, Edward and another gorgeous man entered the room. Carlisle smiled at me and introduced the new man as Jasper. I remembered Edward said he could mess with emotions. Was he there to mess with mine? I knew Edward was hearing what I was muddling in my head, so I let him talk for me.

"She wanted to know if Jasper was there to deal with her emotions?" he said for the others, and then he answered for me "He is here to help you be calm, in case you are scared. "

I understood and I wondered what I was feeling right now? I don't even know what to feel.

"You are feeling a little apprehensive and worried, but not scared. I read Jasper's mind for the answer." Edward looked sheepish at getting caught.

Carlisle went over to a tray that was set up in the corner. He handed Edward and Jasper gloves and face masks.

Jasper declined the gloves and mask "I don't think I can handle the human blood and since she is relatively calm and at ease. I will just leave for the actual procedure?" Edward acted like he was expecting it, but Carlisle smiled sadly and waved Jasper out of the room.

Carlisle brought the tray over to me. He then paused "Bethany, I am going to give you a large dose of Morphine now, then I am going to inject your heart with my venom. After that, I will be injecting your skin all over with my venom so it spreads faster. Edward is here because he has the most control of the others. If your heart stops beating before the change begins, then Edward can perform CPR while I continue getting the venom in you."

I looked up at Edward so he knew that I wanted him to speak for me, then I thought _I trust you Carlisle and I am ready, I guess I will see you on the other side. Edward told Carlisle what I had thought._

_Edward and Carlisle both smiled at that. Then Carlisle injected the Morphine into my arm. I could feel the pain lifting from my shoulders and the black coming up to embrace me. _


	5. Chapter 5 I'm a Vampire

**a/n Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers and I am just fantasizing about her charachters.**

Chapter 5

Bethany's POV

I was burning. People came and went, but the burning went on and on. I tried to remember what someone told me about the pain. Then I remembered, she said that the Morphine would paralyze me, but I didn't feel paralyzed. I just felt burning. I was used to pain but this was the worst pain ever. I tried to do what I always do with pain. I pictured it in my head and I surrounded the pain with little blocks. I caged the pain up in a small corner of my brain and then I made myself forget it. Funny my brain seems so much larger. I was able to deal with the pain and think about my situation all at the same time.

I know there had been others talking to me, but their words were hazy. Someone was with me now. I don't remember meeting this one before the burning. He sounded so bouncy?

"So then I grabbed the Newbies feet and swung him around in circles like you do with kids. While he was trying to get free of me, I reached up and pulled his arm out of the shoulder socket and tossed it over to the pile we had going. Then I pulled off his other arm. Once you remove their arms, it is just plain easy to take them out. So I dropped him on his but. Then walked over to him and ripped off his head. There were a couple more heading for Rose, that's my wife, so I ran over there…."

He kept going on with a play by play of some battle? I wasn't too sure of the details but it looked like he had won. I wanted to congratulate him but decided that there was no way I could talk and keep my pain under control. I was concentrating on the burning and wondering what I could do to stop it.

Time must have slipped by me, cause the next time I noticed things around me. The guy had been replaced by a woman or girl. She was talking about fashion and parties, I tuned her out to figure out what had gone on with me. I could feel the burning had left my hands and feet. It had increased in my throat and my heart. Someone had told me that would happen when it was almost over. I clung to that thought. I felt like a charcoal brisquit.

Someone else must have realized that it was almost over too. Soon Carlisle was beside me, I could smell him and he smelled like sunshine, Tide laundry detergent, and a touch of disinfectant. He leaned over me and sniffed .

"The Morphine is all gone and she is almost done. Her heart is racing to the end. Remember to give her some space so she can adjust." Carlisle moved across the room to stand with the others. When did others get here and how come i knew they were there but didn't remember their arrival? He asked "Alice how much longer?"

"She will be opening her eyes in 53 seconds" piped in the voice that I assumed was Alice.

I felt my heart thumping in my chest so fast I couldn't tell if there were individual beats. Suddenly the pain came to a crescendo and then there was silence. I opened my eyes. The sunlight was all around me and I was entranced at seeing it. I could see that it was made up of different colors like a prism was over my eyes. My body didn't hurt. Where was the pain, it was like I'd lost a friend. I couldn't understand where the pain had gone, it had been a constant for all of my life and it just didn't feel right without the pain. Was I dead? What, was I kidding myself? Of course I was dead. I had chosen to become a vampire. My throat was dry and was almost painful. I was so thirsty. Ha ha ha that was a good one, Thirsty. Edward chuckled, I recognized the sound of his voice and realized he must have heard my thoughts.

"I am a Vampire" Ooops I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Everyone laughed and their laughter sounded like music. I sat up and it was instantaneous. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to get up without pain. I looked around the room and I could see everything so clear. My new family were standing against the wall. A dark curly haired,muscled man and Jasper were the closest to me. Carlisle, Esme and two other beautiful women were behind them. Edward walked across the room then, slowly. His eyes met mine.

"Bethany, good morning. How are you feeling?" he said.

I thought about his question for a moment even though I knew he could hear my thoughts, but they must have confused him since they were so jumbled. I tried to put some order to them.

"I am OK, I think" and the sound of my voice startled me cause it sounded so beautiful. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a forest green silk dress matching heels. I looked up again and the brilliance of Edward's smile shocked me.

"Alice dressed you. Her idea of proper dress for becoming a Vampire runs to silk." he said.

Then he turned to Jasper and said "She's spent years in pain and has taught herself to ignore it, so she can think around it. She's confused and a little distracted but she has her thirst under control."

Carlisle stepped forward and Jasper went with him to protect him? " Bethany what do you remember of the changing process?"

"I was burning like fire, sometimes someone would talk to me and I could hear them, but I couldn't respond. Then after awhile the burning got worse, but I could move. I knew if I moved, then I would lose control of my body and the pain would win, so I stayed still. I know people were talking to me and some pieces I remember, but most of the time the pain was too much and it consumed my brain."

"And now?" he said excitedly.

"Now, I feel like there are a million things that I have to do, but that I am unorganized, so I am running around like a chicken with its head cut off" they all laughed at that, but I was serious.

"Listen, what do you hear?" said Carlisle

I turned my attention to listening. I could hear all of them breathing, it wasn't very often but had a rhythm. Another sound came to me from downstairs, I heard a thrumming sound like a bird flapping its wings and there was a thumping squishy sound. The squishy sound my mouth water, it sounded appetizing, but I remembered what Bella had said about things that smell really good are humans and I should hold my breath. I inhaled to see if there was any scent coming from them and I could smell Dog? And something else, not food but almost a floral scent? Then there was a third breathing person down there, that one must be a Vampire cause there was no sound or appetizing smell from it.

"There is a Vampire down stairs, with a dog and something that smells kinda human, but is not?" I said timidly.

"How do they make you feel, are they causing you to feel more thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

"The sound of the two heartbeats and blood, sound appetizing, but nothing smells like food. It smells mostly like wet dog and flowers?" I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

Everyone broke out into laughter. The beautiful blonde turned to Edward and said "See our whole house smells like dog, we'll never get the smell out."

"Rosalie don't talk about Jacob like that, he's family now." said Esme. So the beautiful blonde must be Rosalie, I filed that away in my new brain.

"Vampires have dogs? And you named your dog after Jake?" I was confused.

They all laughed again, but the muscled man was guffawing and laughing so hard a normal person would have wet their pants. Edward took a while to regain his composure and respond to me.

"That isn't a dog, well it is, but it is Jake. Jacob turns into a Werewolf remember, that is why he smells like a dog to you." Edward was smiling and there was an edge to it like he wanted to add more but thought better of it.

"Jasper, Edward and Emmitt are going to take you hunting now. Renesmee, Bella and Jacob are downstairs. We didn't know if you would be able to control your thirst as Renesmee is half human and Jacob is full human: but turns into a Werewolf. It is still better that you hunt before you meet them, though you are really controlled for a Newborn. The preparation you have had because of your fight with cancer; has allowed you to keep tight rein on your pain. However, the bloodlust is harder to resist when you are thirsty, so lets not test your control now. You can jump down from here easily and avoid having to put yourself in temptation. The boys are going with you, so that you are kept away from having to make hard choices."

"Wait wait, she needs to see herself in the mirror first." Alice cried as she ran out of the room.

"Alice, she can look when she gets back." said Edward

Alice came back into the room carrying a large full-length mirror. She set it up and reached over and grabbed my hand. She tugged gently on it and I jumped off the hospital bed and followed her to the mirror. The last time I had seen myself in a mirror was the day I decided to stop the chemotherapy. I looked like an old woman then, so I was apprehensive. I knew that however I looked now, would be my look for the rest of my existence. One year, or one thousand years it would be the same. She stopped when I was positioned in front of the mirror.

I looked up into the mirror. There was a girl there looking back at me. She had long golden blond hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had a round face with a slightly upturned nose, a full mouth with a cleft chin. My freckles were gone- that took me aback. Then I saw the eyes, it was hard to say my eyes because they were glowing red. I am still short 5 foot 2 inches, but I am very curvy. Or should I say well-endowed. I had never had much of a chest before, the cancer ate up all my fat cells so my breasts never really grew. However, I guess the venom restored my body to what it should have been without the cancer. My genetic makeup said that I should have a large chest and now I did. I was grateful to see that I was wearing a bra under the silk dress, and it fit too. I turned to the side, so I could look at my backside, but it was still kinda small. I never had much of a but before, though I had hoped... Well, it is not a J-Lo but, it was at least a nice but.

"You like?" said Alice.

I bit my lower lip and looked over at her Pixie like face "My dress or my body?" I said.

"Both?" she replied and everyone rolled their eyes at that, except Jasper, who was still trying to keep his body between me and the family.

"The dress is gorgeous and my body is going to take some getting used to, I thought I was supposed to be beautiful like the rest of you guys, but I am actually kinda plain. Anyways, it's better than how I was before." I was a little disappointed, I wasn't hoping for Angelina Jolie, but I would have liked to have been beautiful. I could see that they didn't agree with me.

Esme said "Bethany you are beautiful, you just are used to the way you used to look, and now you can't see what we see."

I didn't want to argue with her so I decided it would be better to distract everyone and so I said "OK let's go hunt."

Jasper went to the Glass window and grabbed the sill. He pulled it to the side and the window glided in its track to the side, opening like a door. Jasper turned to Edward, Edward went to the edge of the sill and jumped. There was a soft thud as he gently hit the ground. I walked over to the window sill and looked down. There was a drop of about 13 feet. Now I was apprehensive again. Jasper sent me a wave of calm. I could feel it hit me, I turned and smiled at him in thanks. Then I closed my eyes to make a wish, hoping for an easy landing and then I stepped off the edge. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and it hadn't even ruffled my hair. The heels were a little awkward in the wet grass, but I stepped on the ball of my foot to avoid sinking. Jasper and the Muscle man followed me out of the door/window. I guess the Muscle man must be Emmett since he is the only one I haven't met yet. The four of us stopped at the edge of the river.

" Follow Edward, and Emmett:and I will take the rear. Edward keep your senses open for humans, so we don't go near any. When we stop again, we can show her how to hunt. Bethany just keep up with us and we will keep you safe." Jasper said.

"I thought we were trying to keep the humans safe, not me." I said.

They laughed. "We'll keep both you and the humans safe, how about that?" Emmett returned.

With that Jasper took a couple of steps and jumped up and over the river like it was a crack in the sidewalk. My mouth must of come open with shock, cause Emmett said "We drink blood, we don't eat flies little sister."

Little sister? My heart melted, we just met and he already considered me his little sister? I resolved from then on that I would be a good sister to him. Then I took a couple of steps back, and with a running start jumped as high as I could, til I was up in the air and the tree line was coming at me fast. I couldn't steer or change direction mid-jump so I braced for a collision. A pine tree was dead ahead and I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I felt something brush by my face, then there was the sound of ripping and crashing. Suddenly my but was on the ground and my breath was knocked out of me. I opened my eyes and the pine tree was on the ground. Its roots were torn from the ground and the trunk was broken in a couple of pieces. I turned around to look at the boys. Edward was standing on the shore of the river in shock. Emmett behind him kept opening and closing his mouth. I didn't know what to do or say, and then like thunder rumbling through the air; the laughter hit me. My new family must have been watching from the house, including Jacob, Bella and Renesmee. I looked in front of me and Jasper had bent over laughing. I didn't know whether to join in or be insulted.

"I thought life was going to get real boring since Bella became a Vampire and lost her klultziness, but now we have super klutz, whoo hoo! Happy days are here again!" Emmett cried.

Both Esme and Rosalie protested Emmett's rudeness. Bella yelled his name menacingly. Jasper just laughed all the harder. Carlisle came running to my side.

"Are you alright child?" he asked.

"Nothing bruised but my ego, I'm fine. I just don't understand, it looked so easy when Jasper did it?" I replied. "I guess I misjudged the distance or my strength?"

Carlisle smiled at me and like a gentleman, helped me to my feet. He told me "Just keep your eyes open when you are running, good luck on your hunting."

By then Edward and Emmett were beside me and Emmett turned to Carlisle "Don't worry Dad we'll be back soon, and we'll try not to let her cause too much damage to the forest."


	6. Chapter 6 My First Hunt

Chapter 6

I was running as fast as the wind now, with Jasper ahead of me. I can hear Edward and Emmitt behind us and I hope I don't trip over anything and fall. I would never live it down, I can already tell.

Jasper stops suddenly and I try to stop but overshoot my target, so I have to turn around. Edward and Emmitt are already there. I pull up and expect them to show me how to hunt now, but instead they are facing the east and are in protective stance.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"We've got company. Just stay behind us." Edward tells me.

Now I'm scared cause I don't know what he means by company but the way that they are reacting to it, makes it look like bad company. So I concentrate on my senses. In the distance I can hear something and it is coming our way. There are multiple feet and on the wind there is a smell of dog? I wasn't experienced enough to know for sure but it sounded to me like 3 dogs were heading for us, but maybe it was 6 werewolves? Is there a difference in their smell when they are werewolf or human? I reminded myself to ask someone later.

Edward whispered "There is no difference between their human smell and their werewolf smell. You are right, there are 3 of them, Sam Uley, your cousin Quil, and Paul. They want to warn us."

I turned my head to look where everyone else was watching, hoping to see them coming through the forest. Quil is my cousin, yet I still felt afraid of what was going to happen when they met up with us.

"Sam" Edward said, and a large black wolf walked out of the underbrush with flanking wolves of gray and brown at his side.

"They don't want to phase into their human form with a newborn vampire around. They think it is too much temptation. " said Edward speaking for them.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut so I let all my hurt feelings show in my voice "Quil Ateara, you really think I would hurt my own family? You are more likely to hurt someone than I. You, you, uuuhhh!"

Emmitt leaned over and supplied "You dog?" making sure to keep his body between me and the 3 wolves.

Jasper whispered "Emmitt you are not helping,"

I am talking as Sam now "We know that the Newborn comes from our own families but we want to be sure that she knows that she is now a Vampire and the terms of the Treaty must be obeyed. IF she crosses the border into Quileute lands she will start the war. As long as she keeps to your own lands, and does not bite a human, we will have no problems. " Edward didn't like what Sam had said by the tone he used relaying the Leader's words.

I gasped, and everyone turned to look at me. If I could have cried, there would have been tears in my eyes. "Are you trying to say that I am no longer Quileute? That I no longer have the right to go see my Grandfather and my other family on the reservation? Is that what you are saying Sam Uley? " and then I did something that I have never done before, I growled low in my throat and crouched into a fighting stance.

Jasper was sending me waves of calm, I don't know if he was also sending it to the Werewolves too. It wasn't working. The thought of never being able to casually drop in on my Grandfather, when I had already given up any hope of a relationship with my parents and brothers. It was criminal. It was heinous. At that moment,. I hated Sam Uley. I've never hated anyone before, and this was definitely the wrong time for Sam to get in my face for my emotions were all over the map since I had awakened. I must be driving Jasper crazy.

Then Sam bowed his head and Edward spoke "Bethany you have been told of the danger that Newborn Vampires present to humans, we just want to keep our people safe. I did not mean to insult you, but yes you are no longer Quileute. Jacob is over there all the time. If you want to speak to your Grandfather, you can pass a message to him through Jacob and your Grandfather will come to you."

"You would force my Grandfather, the oldest living member of the tribe and a Tribal Elder, to travel to see me? What if he gets sick or disabled? I am supposed to sit on the other side of some imaginary wall and let him be cared for by strangers. Or let him die without me there by his side to ease his passing. He did this. He wanted to give me another chance at life, and he didn't want to lose me. You will keep us apart? I used to respect you Sam, now I think that you are dirt. I will stay on my side of the line, just you be sure you stay on your side Sam Uley. You are dead to me. As for you Quil, I don't think that I will ever forgive you. NOW LEAVE, I have some hunting to do. " and I turned my back on them.

Edward must have listened to Sam's reply, but he didn't bother to tell us. Instead he replied "No Sam, what you just did was needlessly cruel. She understands her situation and is neither crazed or out of control. She is in fact a lot like Bella, very controlled. If you had come to her with your concerns, she probably would have understood and volunteered to stay away until her thirst was more under control. You screwed up and I don't think the council is going to back you up on this. We are not going to start a war, and she won't attack you if she runs into you in the forest, but I would stay away, far away until she cools down. Even then, I don't think she will ever forgive you. You either Quil. Goodbye" he waited for the wolves to turn around and leave before turning to me.

I had my head down, looking at the dirt around my shoes. I knew I was in for it. I should have just let them take care of it and now I have already caused problems for my new family. I felt so guilty.

Jasper asked Edward "Why is she feeling so guilty and remorseful?"

Edward grabbed my chin and lifted it until he could look me in the eye before he replied "You have no reason to feel bad. Sam was in the wrong, and we all would have reacted in the same way. You have nothing to feel bad about. Come and give us a smile, so we can hunt."

I tried a little smile but it was hard and it came out more of a grimace.

Jasper turned to me, "Bethany ignore the Wolves for now, and concentrate on your senses. Off to the north can you hear them, can you smell them?"

I closed my eyes and let my senses take over, and I heard them. A herd of some kind off to the North. I began to run North, I came to a little rise and stopped. Below in the valley were a herd of deer. I filed away their scent for future hunts and waited for the others to join me.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"What do instincts want you to do?" Emmitt said.

That was all he had to say and I went back to running. The deer had no chance I landed among them and grabbed a large buck by his Antlers and with a loud crack, I broke his neck. I left him there alive but paralyzed and ran after another. This one I hit in the head and crushed its skull. I dragged the second one over to where the first was lying. Then I proceeded to drain the both of them of their hot flowing blood. It slid down my throat soothing the parched tissues and filling my stomach. Everyone else finished before me and I had blood all down my chin. I was feeling a little bloated and I could use a shower . A change of clothes was probably needed too.

Emmitt came over and patted me on my head. "You did good little Sis, for your first hunt."

Jasper and Edward agreed with Emmitt and I felt something that I had never felt before, even at home. I felt like I belonged. Like I was a part of my new family and they were happy to have me.

We ran back through the forest at an easy pace. Then we came upon the river again. It wouldn't have been too bad, but I could see the others all in the house watching. If I messed up again, they would all see.

Jasper came up behind me and whispered into my ear so quietly I could barely hear him "Don't worry Little Sister, if you fall you can blame it on the dress Alice put you in. Go ahead and give it a go. "

"Maybe you guys should go first so I can watch and then if I misjudge too badly, you can keep me from landing in the house and breaking a window." I said to the boys.

Edward smiled and said "That would probably be a good idea. We can try to stop you before you do any damage." and with that he took three steps and jumped over the river.

Emmitt and Jasper each sailed gracefully over the river, with a minimum of fuss. Now it was my turn. This time I looked at the terrain and judged the distances. It was about 10 feet from where I was to the shore, and then the river itself was about 25 feet across at this point. I figured that I didn't really need to take extra room to jump it cause last time I overshot the river by about 100 feet. So I took a deep breath (note to self -still feels funny to taste air) and took two leaping steps and soared. I must be cursed because I biffed the landing totally. My foot got caught in the hem of my dress and if pulled me forward so that my face landed first and slid along the ground, pulling up the grass in front of me. I slid for about 5 feet. There was total silence. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and spit out a mouthful of dirt and dead grass. My dress had ripped all up the front of the skirt and the bodice was muddy. I waited for the laughter to start and I hadn't long to wait. Renesmee came running out of the house and giggling, in her little 6 year old sounding voice, said "Aunty do you need me to kiss it and make it better?"

That is when they all lost it. Emmitt was rolling around on the ground. Jasper was clapping Edward on the back cause he was choking on his laughter. The rest couldn't help themselves and joined in with their laughter.

Finally, Emmitt said "Wow the bets we will be able to make about you. Bethany. Thank you, Thank you, boredom is not going to be a problem around you. Hey Alice, I think she needs a new dress. Maybe next time we go hunting, she can wear a ball gown." Emmitt started guffawing again at his own words.

Alice didn't like that at all and sobered up. "I am not betting when it comes to Bethany. I can't see her, she is all blurry like Renesmee. She doesn't make everything go blank like Jacob and the other wolves, but I can't see her, all I can see is around her. "

Carlisle had stopped laughing and had a puzzled expression on his face. "She does have the Quileute shape shifting gene in her DNA, but it was dormant. I was unsure if she would be able to survive the venom, since the Werewolves are poisoned by our venom. Maybe that is why she is more like Renesmee than Jacob when it comes to her future? "

"But why is she so, forgive me Bethany, clumsy ?" asked Esme.

Everyone looked at Carlisle wanting to hear his answer. "Well I was thinking about that while you were hunting. Bethany, you've been fighting the cancer for a long time. During that time, it is doubtful that you felt well enough for strenuous exercise. You've probably done little running around and playing even as a child. Your parents would have felt that you were too fragile for normal childhood activities, therefore you are like someone who has been deposited in someone else's body. You have control over it, but you really don't know how to move it. You have no experience. I think that it is just going to take some practice but eventually you will learn what you are capable of doing. Then you will no longer be clumsy. In the meantime, maybe we should build a little footbridge?"

I didn't want them to go to all that trouble just for me so I spoke up "No Carlisle, I think I should just practice. The only way I will learn is to keep trying, I guess. In the future, I will just do my practicing without an audience."

Renesmee then decided to get my full attention. "Hello, I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Aunty Bethany, your name is too long, do you have another name?" She was adorable with the big brown eyes and the long copper curls. Her perfect little face looked like an angel come from heaven.

"Well, my Pops called me Bethy but that was just between us. My brothers sometimes called me Bette, rhymes with Corvette you see. They had silly rhymes that they used to tease me with, when I was at home. You can call whichever one you like. " She truly was the most beautiful child I had ever seen and though she was half human, she didn't smell like prey to me. She just smelled good.

"I think I will call Auntie Bets. You need a bath and Aunt Alice is gonna have to get you some new clothes. Next time you need to jump the river, maybe my Daddy can carry you like he does me? Are you married? All my other Aunties are married." and then she reached over to my face and laid her hand on my cheek. I saw myself in my new body soaring over the river and then landing on my face. Looking at it from the outside, I had to admit that it was funny. I just wished it really had been someone else and not me.

"How did you do that?" I asked

Renesmee did a little curtsy showing that she was pleased with herself and said "it's my gift."

Bella spoke up then "Yes but she is not supposed to be using it on new people without permission. She's also not supposed to be using it right now anyways. She gets lazy and doesn't speak, so we had to make a rule to only use her gift after she asks permission."

Edward chimed in then "And she is especially not supposed to use her gift to embarrass someone. Bethany was already embarrassed enough without you showing her the whole incident again."

Renesmee was sad that her parents were reprimanding her.

"Renesmee do you have a nickname?"

She perked back up "Yes, Jacob gave it to me. They call me Nessie. Boy was my Mom mad when she heard that, she didn't like me having the same nickname as the Loch Ness Monster" she told me with a grin.

Behind us everyone had settled down, and Jasper had started filling Carlisle in regarding our little confrontation with Sam. Jacob hadn't been paying attention as he was absorbed in what Nessie was telling me. Then he heard Sam's name and said Jacob came loping over saying"What? What happened?"

Carlisle realized that everyone was going to want to hear about what had happened, so he asked everyone to meet in the Diningroom, so it wouldn't have to be told over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7 Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 7

_**a/n Ooops this is a long one. I should have stretched it into two separate chapters.**_

We all met in the diningroon around a lovely antique table. Carlisle was at the head of the table and Esme stood by his left shoulder. The other arranged themselves around the table, with the married couples all sitting with their spouses. Only Jacob and I looked out of place, as we didn't know where we should sit. Finally I chose a place next to Jasper on Carlisle's right. I figured that Jasper's ability to calm situations down, might be needed and since I was the one who probably needed calming the most… well, it was better he be near at hand.

Carlisle began "Well Jasper started to inform me of an incident during Bethany's first hunt, and I realized that the entire family needs to hear what happened . So Jasper if you will?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable as the center of attention, but he remained seated as he talked "On the way to hunt we came across a small party from the pack. Sam, Quil, and Paul.. I don't think that Quil wanted to be there, but Sam probably issued the order using his Alpha prerogative. Basically Sam stated that he felt Bethany by choosing to become a Vampire had abrocated all her rights as a Quileute. She was told that she is no longer welcome on the Reservation."

I was so surprised at how Jasper had framed the situation. He didn't mention me becoming furious and the things that I had said in anger. Jasper's version made it seem a one-sided confrontation with Sam in the wrong. So I didn't hear everyone else's reaction, being caught up in my own thoughts, at the time. It was Jacob's reaction that I was the most unprepared for hearing.

"He doesn't have the right. He is technically the Chief of the Tribe as the Alpha, but since I am also an Alpha, that goes for me too. We decided to share the position as co-Chiefs and he did not consult me about this at all. I am also quite sure he didn't run this past the Council of Elders. Since your Grandfather is the senior member, there is no way he would let this happen. Bethany, we'll get this straightened out, don't worry."

I didn't know what to say, they were all being so nice to me. Everyone was saying encouraging things. It made me long for tears.

"I don't want to cause any trouble with you and the Packs. The Treaty is important, and maybe he is right and I shouldn't be trusted on Quileute lands. I don't feel out of control, and I have no desire to drink Jacob's blood. Which by the way, it is nice to see you again Jacob, I don't know if it is because of the dog smell or because I knew him from my former life. I also don't find Renesmee appetizing, she smells good, but not appetizing. Maybe we should just give it some time, then they will see I am not a danger and let me go see my Grandfather?" I know that Jasper was measuring my emotions looking for signs of loss of control and Edward was monitoring my thoughts. Both would know if I was misrepresenting my feelings to the rest of the family.

A silence descended on all of us, and for some reason I thought I should be the one to end it. But how? Then I remembered that I had been guessing identities, that some of those in the room, I had never formally met. "Maybe someone could introduce me to everyone here? I guess everyone came to talk to me while I changed, but I don't remember that, and we didn't do introductions upstairs before the hunt?"

Carlisle looked discomfited for a moment, before he slapped a placating smile on his face "Of course, I am so sorry. It must have been so confusing for you. You met my wife Esme before your change. Next to her is Edward, but sitting in his lap is Renesmee his daughter. And behind the both of them is Bella, Edward's wife and Renesmee's mother. Standing next to Bella is Emmett, and in front of him is seated his wife, Rosalie. Now to my right is Alice and her husband, you have met, Jasper. Then on your other side is Jacob, but of course you knew him as a child. This is our family. Welcome Bethany"

At that they all joined in with Welcomes, and smiles. They were all so beautiful and godlike. I wondered how I would fit in. I didn't have long to wonder.

Edwards head shot up, like someone had yelled his name. "Well it looks like we are going to have a visitor soon. Seth is on his way in human form and Leah is waiting for him in Wolf form. Seth seems upset."

At that, they all filed out of the dining room and headed for the front door. I don't know how it happened but Renesmee and I were shoved behind the rest of them, as if we needed to be protected. What were we to be protected from and who was Seth and Leah? I guess I will find out soon enough. Carlisle and Jacob were out in front of everyone else, and I could barely see between Emmett and Jasper's shoulders.

Someone was approaching, I guessed that it must be Seth. When I was finally able to get a good look at him, well he was stunning. I don't know if it was because I was seeing him for the first time with my super Vampire eyes, or it was just him. All I can tell you is Seth is a very handsome man. He was tall, probably close to 7 foot, and muscular. Not in the lifting weights muscular, but as in the lumberjack swinging an axe or farmer with his pitchfork. The muscles were all in proportion to the rest of his body. His hair a light Sandy brown and amazing hazel eyes. They were neither brown nor green but a mix of the two colors. Then his scent reached me, and yes, he did smell like a dog. However, he also smelled like the pine forest and wood smoke, with a bit of menthol mixed in. I don't know how to explain it except that it was not repellant.

"Good, Edward must have heard me coming huh? Did he tell you what it is about? " he said and his voice silky and just the sound of it made me tingle.

"No, Seth. It is probably better coming from you." Edward replied. That must mean it was bad news of some kind, otherwise, why wouldn't Edward just come out with it. Edward looked over his shoulder at me, as if to tell me that he heard that. Oh well.

"So everyone is in uproar. None of the others knew that Old Quil had asked you to change his Granddaughter. When Lil Quil ran into Sam, he couldn't hide it from him. Sam is P.O.'d. He thinks it should have been brought to the whole Council. Then I guess he came to talk to you guys, when he got back, he was in a rage. Old Quil wants Jacob to get back there, as there is going to be a full meeting of the Tribal Elders as soon as he gets there. I got sent here to tell Jake that they want him right now. " Seth rubbed his chest like it hurt, but I couldn't see anything wrong with it. I could see the all of it, since he was only wearing a pair of cutoff Jean shorts. Did Werewolves run around half naked all the time? I would have to ask someone later as this doesn't seem the best time.

"Seth I think you forgot something?" Edward prompted.

"Oh yeah, Sorry but I have been told to tell you guys to stay on your side of the line. Right now, no one is safe on our side of the line. Man is Sam mad. Don't worry, Mom is on the Council and I as sure that she will agree that you did the only thing you could do. Really the only other choice was to let her die, and that would be like murder, huh? So where is she? Is she all crazed NewBorn like Sam was saying?"

At that Emmett got mad. "Crazed NewBorn? He blamed it on her bloodlust. What an idiot, really man, sometimes I wonder. But to let his ego get so big, that a bitty girl threatens him. What a loser. "

I really like Emmett. He reminded me of my big brother, he was also showing that same need to protect me that my brother always had. Though I doubt I need it now. I grabbed Emmett and Jasper's shoulders and tried to push my way in between them to the front of the group. They resisted for a moment, then Carlisle nodded to them, letting them know it was OK.

I stepped forward and Seth's eyes met mine, I stared. He stared. I guess everyone else was getting uncomfortable with our staring. Carlisle decided to perform the introductions.

"Seth, I don't know if you have had a chance to meet her before, but this is Bethany, the newest member of our family. Bethany this is Seth Clearwater, he is Jacob's Third, to his Alpha. Bethany you will need to come a little closer for Seth needs to smell you, so that your scent is known to the Pack. That way they don't think that you are a rogue Vampire and hunt you for entering their territory."

I didn't know what to do. I seemed to be holding my breath, but I didn't need to breath. I just wanted to keep his scent inside me. Now I was supposed to get close to him. I know that I shouldn't have butterflies in my stomach but that is what it felt like. I don't know why I did it, but I lifted my hand out in front of me. Kinda like a queen does for her subjects to kiss her ring. His large hand engulfed mine, gently, though I knew that he couldn't break me. He bent over in almost a bow, and brought his nose to hover over the skin on the back of my hand. Goosebumps traveled from my hand up my arm and I took a big gulp of air. He inhaled like it was the finest wine or a rare aromatic. The whole time he was looking into my eyes without blinking. I knew my mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't seem to close it. I couldn't think. In that moment, there was no one else but Seth and I. When he let go of my hand, I thought I was going to faint. Jasper came up behind me and took my elbow. With a little tug, he pulled me back towards the Family.

Seth blinked, like he was waking up from a dream. Carlisle smiled and there were some chuckles from the crowd, along with a growl that must of come from Leah, who was watching from the edge of the woods. Carlisle made a throat clearing noise and Seth's attention came back to him. Carlisle asked if should attend the meeting, so as to convey the status of my change. Seth turned to Jake.

"Actually Carlisle, that would normally be a good idea, but I think this time, with tempers running so hotly, it is better that I go alone. Since I have been here and witnessed the change and her remarkable control. I think that the Council will accept my bearing witness much easier. I will keep you all informed. I'm going to take Leah with me, Seth you stay here so I can keep in contact. Edward can read your mind and we pass information back and forth instantaneously." Then Jake took off his shoes and socks, pulled his shirt off and started to walk towards the woods, leaving his footwear behind. Seth went to follow but looked over his shoulder several times, toward where we still stood in front of the house.

"Well Seth is going to transform and he will be back in a moment. Bethany, Alice is yelling at me in her head, and since I hate getting between my sisters and what they want. Alice would like to show you the house, and most specifically, your room. Even more specifically, your closet. If that is OK with you?" Edward asked me.

I was still in kind of a daze, so it took me a couple of seconds to process everything. Seth was going to go turn into a Wolf and come back to be a form of communication between us and Jake. I was wearing rags due to my falls, and I probably had dirt all over my face and grass in my hair, and this is how I looked when I met Seth for the first time. OMG what did he think of me. Alice wanted to show me the house? My Closet? I turned to Alice who was about the same size as me, though she was Pixie thin, and I was a butterball turkey. "Please Alice, Please ?" I begged. I wanted a shower and some nice clothing. Maybe some makeup and jewelry. I didn't know much about those things, but I was willing to learn.

Edward had been listening to the jumble in my head and he laughed really loudly, which made everyone stop and stare at him. Since apparently it is a rarity for him. "Wow, Alice you finally have a willing participant. She is ready, willing and pliable. If she were a canvas, she'd have a sign on her that said "put paint here". Alice gave Edward a dirty look and the turned back to me and grabbed my hand.

She didn't have to tug me into the house, because I was willing to go anywhere with her. She yelled back over her shoulder "Just because some people appreciate me and my talents, more than others, doesn't mean you have to be rude Edward." Then she turned to me and bestowed a most beatific smile "Finally, you are just going to love the stuff that I put in your closet, but I've only had a couple of days, so there isn't much selection yet. The rest will be arriving this week. You are going to be irresistible. Come on. This used to Edward's old room but since he and Bella have their own Cottage, I asked Esme if we could make it your room. I've been working on it with everyone's help since you arrived. I can't see you cause you are a blur like Renesmee but I see the rest of us smiling; so I am sure you are going to love it. "

She pulled me up the stairs to the 3rd story, and down to the end of the Hall. The last door was closed and it was the one she brought me to stand. She said "close your eyes." Then I could feel the rush of air as she opened the door and the smell of new paint, sawdust and plastic. She pulled me forward so that I must have been standing in the middle of the room, and turned me slightly to my right. "OK open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and fell in love. It was my Grandmother's room. As a little girl, when we would visit La Push, I would spend hours in my Grandmother's Bedroom. My Grandparents were old-fashioned and had separate bedrooms. She said Pop's snores kept her awake. I loved her room. She had a giant four-poster bed made of mahogany and it had a canopy. There was an armoire, and a dresser, with two night tables to match. All of it was ornately carved in the same mahogany. She kept it shined to a gloss and it smelled like lemons and beeswax. With all that beautiful wood, all her bedding and accessories were white eyelet lace. Though there was nothing beachy about it, for some reason it always reminded me of the ocean. Pops must have given them Grandma's furniture. I could tell that the bedding was new and a little different from Grandma's, but beautiful. I got all choked up. My new body couldn't cry but the emotion was too much for me not to let it out somehow.

Alice asked "So do you like it?"

I practically knocked her over and squeezed her in a hug, before I remembered my Newborn strength was probably hurting her. "I love it. It is a part of my old family and my old home, that is carried with me to my new home. You couldn't have done anything else that would please me more. Thank you," and knowing that they all could hear me downstairs. I said a general "Thank you to all who helped, I love it." Alice laughed knowingly.

"Finally, someone who enjoys presents and surpises." said Alice

I heard a distinct "Hummph" from downstairs but I didn't think I should say anything. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror and I was horrified. My hair was an out of control bush with leaves and pine needles. My face was all covered with dirt and dried pieces of grass. My dress was in tatters, only the slip from underneath covering my chest. I let out a cry of dismay and Alice understood immediately. She walked over the closet door and went in? My closet was the size of almost another room. Hanging from the dowel rods were row after row and white garment bags. Further in the garment bags were replaced by separates on hangers. There were whole rows dedicated to skirts and pants, with the tops taking the top rows. Don't even get me started with the shoes. All the Shoes that corresponded with a certain outfit, like the green ones on my feet, were stowed below the garment.

"Which ones are mine?" I asked.

"All of them, of course." she replied nonchalantly. I could hardly believe it. This was not a closet. It was a whole store! "So Bethany, what do you want to wear? I saw the way Seth was looking at you, so I think you should wear something a little sexy?"

I think she was waiting for me to object or to argue with her, but I don't know what is appropriate to wear when you just turned into a Vampire and meet your new family for the first time and then have to deal with your old family being difficult. I mean, I was wearing a beautiful dress to go on my first hunt and I definitely wouldn't have chosen that. Maybe I should just leave it up to Alice.

"Alice whatever you pick out, will be appropriate, so I'll leave it up to you. But don't you think I should take a shower before I get something new dirty?"

Alice was delighted with my attitude and my giving her Carte-blanche, so she showed me to the bathroom that adjoined my room and she pointed out all the toilettries she had pre-stocked for me. It seems that she already knew that I preferred fruity or spicy scents, to floral or musk. She was also happy that I didn't try to kick her out of the bathroom but just started stripping down right there. In hospitals, there is always a nurse or a parent with you in the bathroom in case you pass out, so I was used to having an audience. Alice just kept up a running commentary on the styles and fashions that she thought were best suited to me and where and how she purchased my huge new wardrobe. I was just happy that I didn't have to appear in front of Seth again looking like I had lost a fight with a bush. When I got out of the shower, there were big, soft towels to dry with, and Alice was waiting with an outfit. I felt no embarassment changing in front of Alice, I felt for sure that she was the one who had dressed me in the green dress while I burned, so she had already seen everything. First were lacy, matching panties and bra from Victoria Secret. Then empire waisted baby doll dress in dark brown velvet. The dark brown turned my hair to a golden color. If only my eyes were already the beautiful shade of Topaz that everyone else had, instead of the bright red. Then I would be a little more confident. Alice topped it all off with a Brown choker that had a Cameo carved out of some pink stone, and a pair of dark brown slippers. I looked at the slippers and then back at Alice.

"You seem to be a little clumsy in your new body, why tempt fate? Just until you get a little more steady." She said with a twinkle of mischievousness in her topaz eyes.

I hugged her, trying to be gentle. "I've had four brothers, but I've never had a sister before. I think I am going to like it."

Alice said Rosalie's name and she was there in the doorway to my bathroom in moments. Her beauty took my breath away. I couldn't imagine anyone to compare with Rosalie.

"Rosalie will you do Bethany's hair? You're much better at hair than I am? " Alice asked, with her hands full of my ruined dress and shoes. "Don't worry I will take care of these for you, while Rose does your hair."

"You don't mind me doing your hair?" said Rosalie looking unsure.

"Please, I don't know what to do with so much of it. When I was human, there was a lot less of it. It would fall out so much when I had radiation treatments; that it was hard for me to cut it when it was just growing back. I guess the change decided that all my hair should be that long, not just the old stuff. So it filled it in. Now I am clueless?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment and then she waved me to the stool that was in front of the vanity mirror. She grabbed a brush and started trying to tame the mess that was my new hair. At first she worked in silence, but then I decided to ask her about her husband, Emmett. Pretty soon we were laughing and talking, like we have known each other for years.

Then Rosalie said, "I've been so jealous of Alice and Bella's relationship. They are best friends and I feel so left out sometimes. I'm glad our Father decided to make you a part of the family. "

What could I say "me too." Finally after a lot of tugging and pulling, Rosalie tamed my wild hair and though she had it pulled up on either side of my face, she left it hanging loose down my back. I didn't have any bangs so I didn't have to worry about them getting in my eyes. I looked in the mirror, and I barely recognized me anymore. I didn't look like poor, sick Bethany Ateara anymore. I was Bethany Cullen, but I didn't really know who she was, but at least she wasn't ugly. Next to Rosalie I hesitated to say I was pretty, but presentable was a good description.

"You look so pretty, everyone is going to love it." Rosalie said with pride.

"Will you walk downstairs with me?" I asked. I was afraid of doing something wrong and I wasn't sure where I was supposed to be right now? Were there things that I was supposed to be doing? I'm sure Rosalie sensed my trepidation, cause she agreed to walk with me.

We came to the bottom of the stairs and I could tell right away that everyone was in the living room. The TV was on so low that I could barely hear it, if I didn't have my new super hearing then I know that I wouldn't have heard a word. Rosalie tugged on my arm, pulling me into the room with the rest of the family. There on the white carpeting was the largest sandy brown wolf that I had ever seen or heard of, it was the size of a small horse. It's intelligent eyes followed my entrance. Jasper looked up and smiled at my nervousness, as I am sure he could already feel it. Bella and Renesmee were playing a game of cards with Esme. The three of them were sitting on the floor around the coffee table, absorbed in their game. Carlisle was sitting in a lounge chair reading a heavy leather bound book. Edward was at the piano and the most divine music was coming from it. Note to self, learn to play. Emmett was the one with the remote control but he seemed dissatisfied with the selection, so he kept changing the channels. It only took a second for my new Vampire brain to take all this in, but I'mure if I still could, I would be blushing bright red. Rosalie left my side and went to sit in Emmett's lap.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

From behind me, I heard her singsong voice "I'm right here. I was just stocking the bathroom with blue contact lenses for Bethany."

"Do you know something we don't, why would we have to hide Bethany's red eyes?" Jasper asked.

"No I have not had a vision, but I just believe in being prepared. Especially since Bethany is blurry, like Renesmee." and with that Alice plopped herself in Jasper's lap.

Carlisle looked up from his book, "That reminds me, before I leave for the hospital tomorrow Bethany, I would like to take a sample of your blood with me. I want to check your chromosone count and see if the Shapeshift gene is still dormant. "

I was going to agree to whatever Carlisle asked but Emmett interrupted "Of course it is still dormant, or she would have sprouted fur and a tail by now. "

"Just the same, Emmett I would like to check on it. " Carlisle replied.

"I don't mind Carlisle, I'm used to it. It won't bother me and if it helps in some way?" I left it at that. I really didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I wandered over to the window. I could have stood there forever absorbed in all the minute differences between the scene in front of me and the scene my new Vampire senses allowed me to see.

The music from the piano stopped, and the Wolf whined "The Council meeting is over. Since Old Quil had Sue Clearwater and Jacob on his side, Sam couldn't really do anything about it. He tried to get the terms of the Treaty to prohibit the creation of any new vampires. He also wanted to nullify the Treaty if non-vegetarian vampires came to visit our side of the Treaty lands. He was voted down on both counts. Old Quil asked Sam if he was afraid of a 85 pound girl. Sam replied that she is no longer the sick, weak human in Quil's memory; but is now a bloodthirsty Vampire with Newborn strength, and rage behind her. He refuses to have her set foot on Tribal Lands. Unfortunately, enough agreed with Sam that they were able to ban you from Quileute Lands. Jake said that once you have been proven a Vegetarian and in control of your Newborn thirst and rage, they can try to get the ban lifted. Your Grandfather, called Sam a fool and said that the next time there is a fight; that he hopes Sam isn't one that gets hurt cause it would be hard for Dr Cullen to cross the border without breaking the Treaty. I don't think Sam thought about that when he pushed for the control of the border." Edward and Seth were looking at each other while Edward was getting the information through Jake's link with his pack/Seth and relaying it to us.

I turned my head away from my new family as I didn't want them to think that I didn't appreciate all that they had been through to help me; but it was one thing too many. I had given up my Parents, and Siblings, my home in California, my friends, and even my ethnicity. I was no longer part Quileute Indian, now I was other. I guess Vampire would fall under "Other". But I had thought that I would at least get to keep Pops and Lil Quil. They were the only parts of my family that could know about my new life and continue to be a part of it. Now I can't go see Pops, he has to come to me. How much longer will he be able to do that, he is old. Really old and his health is frail. I think Lil Quil turning from me, hurts almost as bad. He should have been the one that I could count on, but his allegiance to his pack must mean more to him than he stupid cousin. Just because he would let me follow him around during the couple of summers I was well enough to spend at La Push with my Grandparents, didn't mean he had to go out on a limb for me. Just because I would have, I guess it doesn't mean a thing. I found myself wishing I could cry and needing to be alone.

"I'm going to go for a walk, if that is OK. I won't go far." Esme nodded at me and Seth was there in his Wolf form at the door. I opened the door and he rushed out ahead of me, running to the forest.

Carlisle looked up from his book before I closed the door and asked if I wanted company? I said "No thanks, I'll only be a little bit. Just need some air to blow some of the cobwebs away." He smiled and nodded, going back to his book and I closed the heavy front door.

The sun was starting to set, it was twilight, but I found I could still see everything perfectly clear. I walked down the porch and across the lawn to where the trees surrounded the property. I walked without looking and just went from tree to tree idly touching the rough bark. I did try to stay clean this time. I heard a twig snap behind me and I jumped.

"Ohhh" I said when I saw that it was Seth behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything," he had his shorts back on and a butter yellow T-shirt covered his muscular chest nicely.

I didn't know what to say and so I sorta blurted out "How did you get clothes? I assume because Jake took his off, that you have to change nude, so where do the clothes go?"

That made him smile, "Sometimes I carry them with me. I roll them up and tie them to my leg, but they tend to get dirty that way. Other times, if I go someplace often, then I keep a stash of clothing there. Most everyone in Jake's pack has a stash of clothes in the Cullens' garage. "

"Oh" Wow that really took brains, I felt like my IQ was dropping every time I opened my mouth. He was so handsome and well built that he caused me to feel like swooning. I wanted to whatever it took to be in his arms, even if it took fainting. Damn where is a good fainting spell when you want one? But no, they always happen when you don't want one, like right before your driver's license test. Don't even get me started on that one. It then occurred to me, that I knew nothing about him. Of course I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "How old are you?"

He smiled, and it was a cute boyish smile, I know I smiled back at him foolishly. He replied "Well that's hard to answer." He paused and I was not going to let him get out of telling me so I kept my mouth shut, that way he had to answer " You see when the shape shift gene gets activated by the presence of a Vampire, we develop our full growth in a matter of months. So my body is probably about 24 years old, but my real actual years is 17. Once we have our full growth, then our bodies quit aging, I won't age again until I quit changing or we call if phasing. You have to quit phasing for about 5 years before your body will start aging again. Since the phasing is tied into our emotions, it is even harder than you would think because every time we get mad, upset, afraid etc… we lose control and phase into our wolf form and the clock starts over."

"I was 16. I guess I am never going to age again, so I will always be 16. I didn't really think about that when I chose this life. Now it occurs to me that I should have thought about it. Now well it is water under the bridge." I felt so nervous talking to this boy/man. There was a lot of things that I wanted to know but didn't know if it was alright to ask.

Seth noticed my nervous twitching and reached out and grabbed my hand. My hand felt like it was on fire and looked down to where our hands were joined together, then back up to him. He was so focused. He turned to look around us for a moment, then turned back to me. "Come, there's someplace I would like to show you if it is OK?"

"OK" of course it was OK, I would follow him wherever he wanted to lead me right now. He gently pulled me in a easterly direction. The ground began to get rocky and then it started to slope upwards. We came to large boulders, and Seth gently lifted me up onto some. One set of boulders formed almost a wall closing us off and Seth let go of my hand to jump up onto them. Then he reached down for my hands, and I felt like I flew through the air and landed beside him. I lost my footing for a moment and fell against his chest. He wrapped his long arms around me easily to steady me. Then he let go of me to jump down and I felt bereft without his arms around me. Oh boy was I in trouble. After another 10 minutes hike, we came to another wall of huge boulders. This time he turned me around and lifted me up onto the boulders\, and then he jumped up beside me. He jumped back down, and reached up for me. I held out my hands but he grabbed either side of my waist and gently lowered me down against his body. I stopped breathing. For a moment our faces were mere inches from each others, the he lowered me to the ground and I sighed in disappointment. I wondered if there was any way I could trip and have my lips just happen to land on his.

Lost as I was in schemes that would end up with me kissed, it took me a minute to realize that we had reached our destination. Ahead of us was a beautiful waterfall, with a small crystal clear pool at the bottom of the falls. The pool emptied into a small creekbed that was littered with the large boulders we had climbed on the way here. The pool was surrounded by ferns and rocks but looked deep enough to bathe in. I wanted to say something romantic or sexy but I couldn't think of anything like that, so I said what came to mind.

"Oh Seth, its so beautiful." and I turned to look at him, hoping he would say something like "_No Bethany you are the most beautiful thing here". Ok I admit it, I am a hopeless romantic, at least deep down inside. _

_Seth smiled down at me and said "yeah it is one of those special places on earth, I like to come here when I am upset and need to think things through."_

_Great, he must have brought me here to cheer me up. I guess its not his fault, that I am not the type of girl that gets told romantic lines. I bet Rosalie gets all kinds of poetry written about her. I chuckled, laughing at myself for being so silly._

_Seth looked puzzled and then he asked "Why are you laughing?"_

"_Sorry I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at me. I was just thinking that what this place really needs is moonlight and Rosalie, then you would have to write romantic poetry about this place."_

"_What? I don't think so. If I was to write romantic poetry to anyone, it would be to the girl that is with me right now. Only I don't know how to write romantic poetry, but if you want to stick around, I can promise the moon in about an hour." Seth was looking at me the whole time and he didn't look like he was teasing or playing a joke or anything like that. Then he started looking startled "Breathe Bethany." he said._

_I took a deep breath, and realized that I had been holding my breath for a long time, cause there it was again. That beautiful scent of his, that smelled of the forest and dog, but clean dog. His scent was there again tickling my nose. I breathed it in deeply and kept my eyes on his. Then suddenly I felt shy and wondered if the glowing red eyes were creeping him out, or if he was able to look beyond them. _

_He seemed to know what I was thinking, cause he said "I know the red is only temporary, but does it hurt?"_

_Was he referring to my eyes? "My eyes don't hurt and I can see so much better than I did before. It is all so much clearer and all around there is so much more detail to see now."_

"_They say the pain of the thirst is unbearable. Does it hurt really bad?"_

"_I don't know, cause I am used to pain. I try not to think about it, especially not about the thirst. It's like anyother pain, you learn to live with it. Doesn't hurt to phase, I mean all of your body rearranging in a moment, that has to hurt too?" I sat down on one of the large boulders by the pool and tucked my dress around me._

_Seth sat down beside me and put his feet into the pool while he talked to me "You're right phasing does hurt and you do get used to it. A lot at first cause you explode out of your clothes at the drop of the hat until you learn to control it. But it does still hurt._

_We sat and talked for what seemed like hours, about our families and our childhoods. We had so much in common and we both wondered why we never ran into each other during those summers I spent following Quil around. We talked about school and how strange it will feel to go back to school after all that has happened to us. The moon came out and we were still talking. Seth held my hand and it felt like it was encased in a heating pad, but it felt nice so I didn't pull it away. Eventually we realized we had been out there too long and needed to head back. The walk back to the Cullens took less time, we lingered over every touch of our skin on the other. _

_Occasionally I would hear his moist squishy heart beating in his chest and the pain would flare up in my throat, then I would take a deep breath to remind me that he didn't smell like prey. Soon we back in the yard in front of the Cullen house, just a Werewolf and Vampire outside in the moonlight. _

_Seth looked nervous and I wondered what was wrong. Did he fear the others would get mad at him for being here with me. Thinking about it, I decided to not make it so obvious so I tried to take back my hand. He reached over with his other one to stop me. Now he had my one hand in between two of his. "Bethany, I want to ask you something and I want you to promise to answer me truthfully?"_

_I didn't have any secrets of my own, and I didn't anyone else's secret so I said "OK?"_

_Seth looked down at our hands "Bethany I want to kiss you goodnight, but if it is going to hurt you, cause you pain then I want you to tell me that."_

_I too, looked at our joined hands instead of at him "I really want you to kiss me. I've never been kissed but it will cause me pain. I'm willing to take the pain though."_

_We stood there for a long time, neither of us moving, I wasn't breathing just in case he did try to kiss me. I tried to see us, as we would look to everyone else. I barely came to his chest in height, I'm little but very curvy. Then there is Seth, he is almost 7 foot tall and leanly muscular. We don't exactly fit, he would have to pratically bend in two to look into my eyes. However, there was an electric current running through the air between us, that bound us together. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and I looked up at him. I scraped my teeth over my bottom lip. He licked his lips and stared into my eyes. He looked away from me and dropped my hand. I felt bereft._

_I turned away so he couldn't see how disappointed I was, and started up the porch steps to the house._

"_Bethany" he called my name and I turned to see what he wanted. He crossed the distance between in two large steps. He grabbed by my waist and lifted me into the air and planted his hot lips against my cold, hard, stone lips for just a moment. I closed my eyes and saw skyrockets. Then he gently lowered my feet back to the porch steps and without a word ran off into woods. _


	8. Chapter 8 My First Car

a/n Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and I am just sharing my fantasies about her characters.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, my daughter wouldn't let me have the laptop.

Chapter 8

I turned to the door to the big white Cullen house and wondered if I should knock first or just walk in? It didn't feel right to just walk in to the house like I owned it, but they had told me that I was now a part of the family. Family doesn't knock, they just walk in. But I barely knew these people/vampires?

Edward called out from the living room "Bethany, come on in, you are family and there is no need to knock. It is not like we don't know that you are there." There was amusement in his voice.

Oh yeah, Vampire hearing. Of course that meant they had probably heard Seth and I. Crap. If I could still blush, my face would be bright red now.

Everyone was there. I walked into the room and was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do next. Edward was sitting at his piano playing softly, some beautiful piece of music. While Bella sat on the bench with him and leaned into his body, her attention and her eyes on Renesmee. Rosalie was combing Renesmee's beautiful curls. Esme was sketching on a set of blueprints and she looked up and smiled at me. Carlisle was sitting in a recliner reading from a large leather bound book. While Jasper and Emmett played a violent video game on the large screen TV. Alice, of course, bounced up to me.

Bella had called her a spry little pixie. She did resemble a pixie of some sort. I tried to smile at her, but I was so nervous.

Jasper didn't even turn his head "Bethany you don't need to be nervous, no one is going to hurt you."

"I am not nervous of being hurt Jasper, I'm afraid of doing something wrong and you guys not liking me."

I cannot believe that I blurted that out to everyone, I closed my eyes afraid to look. I didn't have to look, Esme had thrown her arms around me and was holding me close. I wanted to cry because it felt like being held by my Mother and I suddenly missed her very much.

Jasper again spoke very quietly "Bethany you are killing me over here, Emmett is going to wipe the floor with me cause I am about to break into sobs, please pull it together?"

I giggled at the idea, and opened my eyes. Esme still had her arms around me and she gave me a little squeeze. I turned to her and smiled my thanks. She went back to her seat and picked up her blueprints.

Alice was still waiting for my attention. I smiled at her tremulously. "Bethany I have been waiting for so long for you to wake up and be ready. What do you want to do? We could go shopping to Seattle. We could go down to Olympia to shop, or even Port Angeles?"

"Let me guess? To shop? Um Alice, I don't have any money?"

"Money, you don't need money, we have lots of money. Jazz baby did you get Bethany's credit cards yet? And her ATM card and driver's license and everything else?"

"No, Bella went to see Mr J. Jenks this time, so you'll have to ask her?" Jasper stated.

"Oh I did get the basic ones, and we will have her passport and school transcripts next week." with that she got up and grabbed a large manilla envelope. She pulled out my new driver's license, on it was my new name Bethany Lane Cullen. Then she pulled out a credit card/atm, Platinum Visa, Platinum Mastercard and various store cards, all in my new name. My eyes grew big with wonder.

"These are for me? How am I supposed to pay the bills? " that made Alice laugh.

"Bethany, we have lived for so many years and with my talent for the future, playing the stock market is easy. We have a family trust and I invest the money. I try not to let the balance get below several million dollars, but we also have money in bank accounts all over the world. There is cash stashed all over this house for emergencies. You are a Cullen now, and it belongs to us all. As long as you pass all large purchases by Carlisle first, you can spend as much as you want." Alice and I were almost the same height so she was looking me in the eyes the entire time.

Then she continued "But for now, you will need to wear some contact lenses to change the color of your eyes. That is until the animal blood changes your eye color to golden brown/topaz. I stocked all our bathrooms with contact lenses for you, but you will have to change them every couple of hours because the venom in your eyes will dissolve the lenses." she ran into the bathroom and returned with a couple of pairs of contact lenses.

I was so shocked and my head was spinning at the sheer wealth that was now mine as part of this family; and the fact that they handed me the keys to the family vault so quickly. The sheer trust that they were giving me so freely. I would have been crying if I could have, the Cullens had opened their home, their hearts and now their wallets to me without conditions or limits. I couldn't help the surge of emotions that were building up inside of me.

"Damn Bethany, you're killing me here. Can't you turn your emotions into feeling of victory or vengeance. You know something that will help me beat Emmett. He is killing me cause I keep getting blasted with emotions that are overwhelming?" Jasper pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry" but I couldn't suppress a smile at his predicament. I took the contacts from her and went into the bathroom to place the first pair in my eyes. I returned to the living room blinking at the way the contacts made my eyes feel. At least they weren't glowing red, and I had never had brown eyes before so it was different.

"So now can we please go shopping, please, please, please?"Alice cried.

"Alice by the time we get there, the shops will all be closed. Won't they?" It was already dark outside.

"No silly, we will be there in no time. Though if we want to do it right, we need to leave in a few minutes."

"Well if you guys are going to Seattle, then I am going with you too" said Rosalie.

I gave up and said what she wanted to hear "OK" but then I realized that I couldn't go shopping with a manilla envelope. Before I could even voice the question, Alice disappeared at Vampire speed and was back in a flash with a coat and purse for me. They, of course, matched the outfit I was wearing.

Then Alice grabbed her coat and purse that had been in a closet by the front door. She motioned to Rosalie. Rosalie kissed Renesmee's forehead and then handed her to Bella with a smile. Grabbed her coat and purse, after kissing Emmett goodbye.

Alice turned to Bella and Esme and said "I've already seen that you two aren't going to go with us, so I will just say goodbye. " Then she went and kissed Jasper goodbye.

We were out the door and piling into Rosalie's red BMW in no time. Rosalie drives like an Nascar Racer and we were in Seattle in a matter of minutes. We left the BMW with the Valet at the Mall.

My first shopping trip to Seattle was a real eye opener. Rosalie and Alice both sent me to the dressing rooms and started throwing clothes over the top to me. In no time there were piles of things for me to try on. I tried them all on, and then came out the door for approval. They were both standing there to critique the fit, the color, and the styles. While I was putting my clothing back on. They selected what we would purchase, gave the salesgirl a credit card and a big smile.

We had our purchases sent to the Concierge, before heading for a different store. He would hold onto them so we didn't have to carry multiple bags all over the Mall. When we were finished shopping we would just have to give our name and show ID to pick up our bags.

When Rosalie and Alice went into a fancy lingerie store, I opted out. I told them that I didn't have any need for fancy lingerie. They giggled, I hoped that it was because they did have a need for fancy lingerie: and not, because they were thinking about Seth. I didn't know what was going to happen with Seth but I found it hard to believe that I could be needing sexy lingerie anytime soon.

That is when a Grand Opening sign caught my eye. Soon as Rosalie and Alice were back, I asked if we could go into the new store. It was a children's clothing store, but the items were all one of a kind. Handmade, and smocked dresses with crinolines and petticoats were everywhere. They were something that a fairy princess would wear. Rosalie and Alice went crazy in there, shopping for Renesmee. We had a good time picturing the look on Bella's face when she saw these purchases.

Going into the Children's Fancy Dress store filled me with a longing. I asked Alice if we could go to a fabric store? She said "Sure" but by the time we got there, they were closed. Alice suggested we come back tomorrow with hope in her voice. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow, so I made a note to myself to remember the way to get to the Fabric Store in case I had to get there by myself.

Before leaving, we stopped at the concierge to get our purchases. He offered to send one of his security officers with a cart to take us "three lovely ladies to our automobile". Really he just took us to where the valet had set up his booth. Who would have thought that a mall would have valet parking? The security guard and the valet, unloaded the cart and placed our purchases in the trunk.

As we got into the BMW, I decided to ask "Alice is there a car at the house, that I can use to go places? You know, something not too expensive, but reliable?"

Rosalie turned around and said "Bethany, all our cars are reliable. I work on them all the time and they are in perfect repair. Though if you notice something, please let me know so I can fix it. You know, like a weird noise or something not working quite like normal?"

Alice interrupted her "Rose, she wasn't implying that the cars might break down or some thing like that, she just was asking if there was a car that she could use. Though, we don' t really have any vehicles that aren't expensive, we all like to drive fast. The faster the vehicle, the more money it costs, usually. Bethany, what is your dream car?"

"What do you mean by dream car? I said

"You know when you were a kid, and you pretended you were rich ? What kind of car did you pretend to have?" she said.

"Oh, you are going to laugh, but I used to pretend that I had Rolls Royce with my own driver. Why do you ask? You don't have one, do you?" I asked half joking.

"No, we don't. Wasn't there another car that you fantasized about?" Alice prodded.

I couldn't understand what she was getting at, but I guess Rosalie did cause she had a big smile all over her face. I thought about the question for a minute, then stated "Well, I always wished that I had a Model T Ford or a 1950's Cadillac Convertible. I even like the 50's Hot Rod's, those PT Cruisers remind me of Hot Rods. "

Alice was getting exasperated with me and Rosalie was pulled over to the side of the road, waiting for her to tell us where we were to go next. "OK what kind of new car would you wish to win in a sweepstakes?" Rosalie was giggling at Alice's exasperation.

I thought about all the cars that I see on the road and tried to picture winning one. Then it came to me, "I guess that I would like a Cadillac Escalade. They are really big and you can put a whole family in there, or put the seats down and throw some bikes in the back."

Finally, Alice smiled a mischievous smile, and went back to being her bouncy self. She told Rose some directions on where to go and we were off. I tried to ask where we were going but she was close mouthed. She was bouncing up and down on her seat and Rosalie kept giving her looks out of the corner of her eye. Rosalie looked like she was worried for the springs in her leather seats, due to Alice's bouncing.

It seemed only minutes, and then we were pulling up to a Cadillac Dealership. I turned to Alice "Alice why are we here?"

"Well you need your own car, and since you like Cadillac Escalades, we are going to go buy you one!" She was so happy and excited. I looked at Rosalie and she too looked excited. "Besides, Rosalie is the one that does all the maintenance and stuff for our cars. Since she is with us, she can help make sure we don't end up with a Lemon or pay for things that we don't need. She knows cars. "

"Doesn't buying a car fall into the "discuss large purchases with Carlisle" first rule?" I asked.

"Silly, large purchases are over $500,000. I doubt that a Cadillac Escalade will cost that much. Besides, we don't have any cars that would fit the whole family at one time. That is a good enough excuse right there. Besides I have already seen your Escalade and it is beautiful."

How can you argue with that? I mean she already saw it. So we went into the dealership and Rosalie looked over all the Escalades in stock, she chose the model and the engine and I chose the color. I wanted a black one. Rosalie then told the dealership what accessories she wanted on it. I wanted multiple DVD players. They took it into the back and did some quick additions, and revisions while Alice began the negotiations. Less than an hour later, Alice handed me the keys to my brand new Cadillac Escalade. I was terrified to drive it off the lot. My first new car.

It seemed like the drive back home took only seconds instead of the minutes it took to get to Seattle at Vampire speed. Alice rode with me and we left our purchases in Rosalie's BMW. We pulled up to the house and everyone but Bella, Edward and Renesmee were waiting outside for us. (They were probably at the Cottage for the night, Renesmee liked to sleep in her own bed.)

Everyone loved my new Escalade and agreed that it was a perfect fit for our fleet of vehicles. Now we have a vehicle that can carry us all at once.

Rosalie then showed me where I could park my Escalade in the garages. I pulled my Escalade into the garage and couldn't help noticing that my car was the second American made car in the garages. The only other American car was Emmett's Jeep. The rest of the vehicles were all European made sports cars or sedans. I couldn't keep my eyes off my Escalade but there were packages to carry into the house and put away.

By the time I left the garage, everyone was in the house and all of the packages were inside. I went to look for Rosalie or Alice to see if I could help put things away. I found them both in my room. They were putting away the clothing that we had purchased today and placing them in my huge closet.

Esme came upstairs and Rosalie and Alice made me give her a little fashion show of some of my new pieces. Then we dragged her to the Nursery ( Renesmee's second bedroom) to show her the purchases that we had made for her. Mostly it was a second closet for her clothing, since the Cottage didn't have room for all the clothes that Renesmee had. Esme ooh and ahhd at all the darling dresses and commended our choices. She especially adored a little black and white checked dress, with little cherries all over it. The skirt had lots of ruffles and underskirts; so that it swirled out away from the body.

Esme turned to me and said that Carlisle wanted to take me up to Alaska soon, because he wanted to see if Eleazar could see if I had an extra talent. Alice then went blank for a few moments, she came out of it with a smile "Actually Esme, our Denali family are going to decide to come visit us here for a weekend. Carmen is dying to see Nessie."

Esme and Rosalie were thrilled at the news of a visit, Esme told us that she needed to tell Carlisle to call and extend the invitation. She would see us later.

Before she left, I asked if there was a sewing machine in the house that I could use? When she said that we didn't have one, she offered to buy one tomorrow?

"No, that's OK Esme. I want to get some fabric and patterns tomorrow anyways, so I will just buy one myself, but thank you. " she just smiled and squeezed my hand in hers before walking out the door.

Alice decided she needed to check on Jasper and see what he was doing. Then Rosalie said she would see me in the morning, since she heard Emmett calling her name. It didn't take me long to figure out that all the couples were retiring for their night time activities. I felt lonely and though I tried, I couldn't help hearing some random noises with my new vampire hearing. I decided that it would probably be better to put some distance between me and the bedrooms. So I went downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting to Know You

A/N Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers and I am just sharing my fantasies about her characters.

**This one is going to expose her relationships with the Cullens and a little more…**

Chapter 9

Life settled into a routine, and I got to know my new family. The more I knew about them, the more that I loved them. Emmett took to calling me "the Kid". Since I was the youngest when I was turned at 16. He was the easiest for me to love.

The hardest for me to love was Esme and Carlisle, because I missed my parents very much. Their memories were fading and becoming fuzzy, but I still needed them. It made it hard to treat Esme and Carlisle as my parents at first, I almost felt like I was betraying my human parents if I allowed my Vampire parents in my life. That all changed when I spoke on the phone with Pops, Old Quil.

Pops wanted to know how my transition was going and was I getting settled in? When I told him my dilemma, he told me it was nonsense. "God gives you the parents you have for a reason. He gave you to my son and his wife, because they were strong people who were caught up in one-upping their neighbors. God knew they needed to see that there are more important things in life and to appreciate what they have. You and the cancer taught them that. Now you have been reborn as a Vampire. Esme and Carlisle brought you into this new world just the same as your parents brought you into the human world. I'm not saying to chuck your parents out the window, keep the memories and treasure them. Your parents were your parents for 16 years: Carlisle and Esme will be your parents for the rest of your existence: who knows how long 100, 300, or 1000 years? That is an important relationship, don't you think? "

I thought about it all day, and it was almost midnight when I knocked on the door to Carlisle and Esme's private suite of rooms. I was wearing an old flannel nightgown from my previous life, one of the few things that I kept.

Esme was wearing a yellow sundress when she answered the door "Yes dear?"

I didn't know how to ask for what I wanted; but the sight of my ridiculous flannel nightgown must have tipped her off. She opened her arms to me and I rushed into them. I sobbed, my new tearless way of crying and she picked me up. She carried me into their bedroom and laid me on the bed. Carlisle had been sitting on his side of the bed reading a large leather bound book and he looked up when Esme laid me down. She didn't say anything, just got in on her side of the bed and pulled me up in between them and let me lay my head in her lap. She started stroking my hair and humming a tune. The three of us were like that for quite a while, Carlisle buried his nose back in the book.

Esme went very still when I finally spoke "Mom, I'm never going to see them again. Am I?"

Carlisle finally understood what this was about and he waited for Esme's answer. "I don't know Bethany. To be honest, and to keep them safe and alive, you must stay away. But life has funny ways of changing the rules on you, and you never know. Maybe?"

I ached with longing for my home, my parents, all 4 of my goofy brothers, our house in San Diego, the assortment of animals that my brother Jack used to bring home. I even missed the hospital. I lay there between my new parents, and wished I could go to sleep and escape from the homesickness.

I suddenly remembered the conversation with Pops, and I felt even worse for getting homesick. I opened my eyes and Esme was looking down at me with love in her eyes. She already loved me as if I were her own, and I knew it instinctively. I decided right then and there, that this was it. These are my new parents. I loved my human parents, but I was no longer human, and I had immortal parents ready and waiting to love me for an eternity.

At least I am still the baby in the family. Renesmee doesn't count cause she is a grandchild and not a child. I had lots of practice with pouting and getting my way. Watch out to my siblings, there is a new Cullen in the house.

***************

Emmett and Bella practiced fighting against Vampires once a week, in the afternoons. Emmett was teaching Bella, so she would not be a liability if there was trouble. I soon joined in on the lessons. Renesmee would watch enviously as both Bella and Edward had told her that she was too young as yet. Bella had been practicing like crazy before the Volturi's visit. After their defeat, she decided that once a week was enough practice for now.

Edward wasn't involved in Bella's lessons because he couldn't bear the idea of her being in a fight. Nor could he bear to analyze her as an opponent. It only made him realize how vulnerable she is at her current level of expertise.

My first lesson was a disaster. Emmett loved it. He first showed me what to do, running up to Bella and attacking so fast it would have been a blur for human eyes. He asked if I understood what I was supposed to do? I assured him that I did, so he put me at the starting position and signaled us to begin.

Bella and I ran at each other but somehow my legs got tangled up together and it launched me into the air, where I sailed right over Bella's head. Tumbling through the air, I couldn't stop or change my landing position, so I hit the ground head first. Then I kind of bounced/ tumbled back up into the air. Jasper tried to catch me but instead he went down with a thud when both my legs hit him in the chest. Running into Jasper did break my momentum, so that I finally landed.

Unfortunately I landed on top of Jasper in a seated position facing Bella, my but on his face, my legs on his chest. How I got twisted around the other way, I don't know.

Everyone was shocked and silent, until loud guffaws came out of Emmett. He was laughing so hard he hit the ground. Soon all the family within sight of us joined him.

I quickly rolled off of Jasper and turned to see if he was OK. He lay there with his eyes closed and I could see the emotions fighting for dominance on his face. He was struggling against the laughter, since it was hitting him from all the others. Then there was the horror and mortification that he must have been getting from me. Finally the laughter won and he joined in with some chuckles.

Emmett was ecstatic "Oh man, that was great. Can you do it again, just like that? I need to go get my digital video camera. I gotta put this on Utube. I will just slow down the motion. It'll be great. I thought that I lost all this when Bella became a graceful Vampire. Boy am I glad Carlisle decided to bite you. A clumsy Vampire, whooeee! Awesome! Don't do anything while I am gone, I'm just gonna get my camera and I will be right back. "

He didn't get his Camera because Rosalie, grabbed him by the ear and said "Don't you dare." Over the last couple of weeks, we had become best friends, and she was protective of me. We smiled at each other in understanding.

I turned to Jasper and said "Jasper I am so so so so sorry that I landed on you, please forgive me?"

I know he could sense my remorse, horror and mortification; because he sent me a wave of calm and said "It's OK Bethany, I'm getting used to your mishaps." That really made me feel bad.

You see, over the last coupled of weeks, I had developed a really long list of accidents. That would be OK, since I had come to the conclusion that I was the first Vampire Klutz. The problem with my accidents was mortifying and the only one who could understand how much it upset me was Bella. She had been there and done that, but even Bella couldn't understand why my accidents occurred around the same person. You see, every time I fall, trip, misjudge, etc…Jasper is the one to suffer.

It started when Mom (Esme) baked a chocolate cake with fudge frosting for the Werewolves. Jake, Seth, Brady and Embry were all sitting at the lovely antique dining room table eating huge slices. Jake asked for a glass of milk, and I volunteered to go to the kitchen to get him one. On the way back I tripped over my own foot and as I fell the glass of milk went flying through the air and was caught by Jasper; but the milk inside the glass went "smack" in Jasper's face. Uh Oh. He gracefully took my apology and went upstairs to change clothes and clean up.

My clumsiness seemed to get worse when Seth was around. Another incident occurred during baseball.

Alice had run up to Rosalie and I, as we came back from hunting, she was all excited. Alice cried "A storm is coming and we are going to play baseball tonight, are you guys going to play?"

Rosalie replied "You already know what our answer is so why are you bothering to ask us?" I giggled cause Rosalie gets exasperated easily by Alice.

"Well Miss Smartypants, that is because I don't know if you are? The Pack has challenged us to a game. Jake was in the room when I saw that there was going to be a storm perfect for playing baseball. Lots of thunder but the rain will fall to the East of the clearing. Soon as Jacob issued the challenge, everything went blank. There are 10 of us, if everyone plays in our family. If Jake gets his whole pack to play, they will have 10: so it will be evenly matched. So are you two going to play?"Alice was bouncing up and down with energy.

Rosalie replied "A chance to beat the dogs and rub his nose in it? Of course I am in. How about you Bethany?"

"I don't think that it is a good idea for me to play, I am too clumsy, somebody might get hurt." I thought I could just watch and then maybe everything will be OK?

"Don't be silly, we're Vampires. It won't hurt. As for the Dogs, they can get hurt but they heal so fast, they hardly notice it. Come on it will be fun? Please?" Rosalie really wanted to beat the Werewolves.

I think she was hoping that my clumsiness might work to our advantage by taking out a couple of the other team's players, but I couldn't resist her request, especially not with Alice on the same side. "OK" I said.

I really shouldn't have agreed. They set up the clearing for the game and Jacob's pack even brought along some of their girlfriends to watch us play. Leah actually decided to play, I think she wanted to get a chance to beat some Vampires same as Rosalie and her wish to beat the Dogs. The teams were pretty evenly matched, Though I was horrible. All my new super vampire senses, strength and speed didn't help me too much. Emmett put me in far, far, far left field.

I was so nervous, Seth was playing and he kept looking at me. When we would change sides during the innings, he would put himself in my path and smile at me. I was thinking about how nice his smile is and how I wished that I could somehow always make him smile; when the thing that I was dreading happened… Embry hit a ball right towards me.

I caught it on the first bounce, Embry was running around the bases and headed for second where Jasper was waiting for me to throw him the ball. I threw the ball as hard as I could. Jasper saw where the ball was going but couldn't get there in time. Embry was watching Jasper, not the ball.

Long story- shortened, The ball hit Embry straight in the face, which wouldn't have been so bad. Except Jasper was trying to get to the ball first and couldn't stop his momentum. Jasper and Embry collided a second after the ball hit Embry's face and broke his nose. Suddenly Embry was laying on the ground under a Jasper that was covered in Embry's blood. I had heard about his problems with our Vegetarian diet, so I wasn't the only one worried at what the sight of blood would do to Jasper. He was OK with it, but Carlisle sent him back to the house to change his clothes. Dog blood doesn't smell too much like humans, and that must have made it easier.

Carlisle got the bleeding stopped, taped up his nose, and gave him an ice pack to put on it. I had thought the big black box that he had carried with us to the field was equipment. I was right, but wrong too. Since it was medical equipment in the box, just in case. I had a feeling I was going to see that big black box a lot. I kept apologizing to Embry over and over again.

Finally Embry said "Jeesh Bethany, you're starting to act like Bella. It is cool, we heal fast. Besides you should remember we are playing Baseball, not Dodgeball." Everyone started laughing again.

Jasper came back minutes later and handed Embry a clean shirt in a zip lock baggie. Seth had ambled over to me after the accident, and he saw my puzzlement. "Anything you touch gets your scent on it and since the scent of Vampires burns our noses; we don't like the scent in our clothes. I told you that we leave a stash of clothing in the Cullen's garage; well we put each piece in Ziplock baggies and each of us has a bin with our name on it. Jasper probably went to Embry's bin and pulled out a bag with a shirt in it. The bags keep Vampire scent out, and allow you guys to bring us clothing if you need to. " I started to move away from Seth, so that I wouldn't burn his nose too badly.

"Hey where are you going?" Seth asked?

"I didn't know that it would hurt your nose to smell me. If I had known, I would have…" I never finished as Seth interrupted me.

"You aren't causing me anymore pain than I am causing your throat. It is manageable, besides I am used to it and I like the way you smell." he smiled at me.

I suddenly felt immensely shy "You like my scent?"

"Yeah, I know crazy huh? I smell the Vampire but I also smell your Pear underarm deodorant, your Coconut Shampoo, and Coconut Lime Verbena Lotion? I thought you guys have impermeable skin so you don't need that stuff anymore?" Seth looked confused.

I was amazed that he knew which lotion I had used today. "We don't need it really, but it is habit and I feel more me when I do it. What does it hurt? Besides which, in my former life I was a Lotion-Aholic. You laugh now, but if you have ever seen me in Bath & Bodyworks or Victoria Secrets….or you can just look at the collection of lotions that I have in my bathroom at home." I laughed.

They were calling us to resume the game and Seth said "Is that an invitation to your rooms Miss Cullen?" as he walked to 3rd Base and I walked back to far far far left field. If I could have blushed, then my face would have been bright red, as it was, I could not look at him as I replied.

"We will see, someday maybe?" I replied.

Baseball was fun for everyone except me, Jasper, and Embry. I was just glad that the accident hadn't been worse.

Though after that day, I felt like Jasper was avoiding me. I brought it up to Rosalie and Emmett, but they didn't notice it.

We did have a quiet June, and I was looking forward the Fourth of July. Emmett had taken me with him to go buy a bunch of Fireworks. I wondered why it was just the two of us? Emmett told me it was a surprise.

Fourth of July dawned with a brilliant dawn full of purples, reds, pinks and fading to yellows. Watching sunrises was one of the best things about my new life. I decided to celebrate my freedom from Cancer as well as the birth of our nation. I was in a festive mood, so was Emmett.

I ran downstairs to help Esme in the Kitchen. There was going to be a huge bonfire in LaPush tonight, but first Jake's pack was coming over for a barbeque this afternoon. Esme found out that I had wanted to be a Chef as a human, and so the two of us had planned out the menu carefully. We were having so much fun making food for the BBQ. The pack could eat a lot. We made a lot. We were going for "America" as our theme, so there was nothing overly fancy. Just good food and lots of it.

I had explained to Esme that the Bonfire is a Potluck and so the food there was a little of this and a little of that, but would mostly consist of Hot Dogs. People on the Reservation aren't rich and they can barely afford to feed the Pack, so they had to do it cheap. I explained that since they will get all the hot dogs and potato chips that they can eat tonight; that we should do foods that they don't get to eat a lot of because of the costs. She asked for examples?

I made a list of what they would serve at the bonfire: Chips and Dips, fruit cocktail salad, potato salad, macaroni salad, pasta salad, corn on the cob, baked beans, hot dogs, smores, and kool aid.

Then I made a list of what I thought we should make: Tortilla Rolls with homemade Salsa, Spinach Dip in a Bread Bowl with fresh veggies and bread to dip in it, fresh fruit cut up, frozen bananas, grilled zucchini, yellow squash and asparagus, Steak, Shrimp, Carrot Cake, Chocolate Cake, Cherry Pie, Apple Pie, Fresh Vanilla Bean Ice cream, Sodas, Beer, Wine, and Punch.

Esme agreed and we set to work. Rosalie and Bella both came into the kitchen to help and the four of us had the best time. We were laughing and teasing.

Unfortunately for the guys, Alice was in charge of decorations. The guys were outside setting up the tables and decorating under Alice's watchful eyes. She was determined and they were getting tired of her yelling.

When the pack got there, we were all ready and we all had so much fun. Charlie had to work and couldn't come and Sue had to help set up for the bonfire that night, so she couldn't make it. It was for the best. The only time I had been around humans was during the baseball game; and I was put in far, far, far left field so I was away from the Pack's human girlfriends. I think I am going to be a pretty tame Vampire like Bella, cause I can feel the burn in my throat, but the idea of eating a human appalls me.

After the Pack demolished the Barbeque food, we all played Volleyball. Even Renesmee was allowed to play. It made her feel really good when they fought over her. The Wolves and the Vamps, each wanted her on their team.

I didn't play Volleyball. When Emmett noticed that I was sitting in a lounge chair and not on the court, he yelled "Hey Kid, get over here and play."

I tried to look really busy, reading a book and said "No thanks Em."

Emmett stopped the whole game to find out "Why not?"

I wanted to die of embarrassment, Seth was looking right at me and I could see that he was waiting for my answer too. "Please Emmett, please just drop it. I just want to watch for now, OK?"

"No, not OK. You love Volleyball Kiddo, so why don't you want to play?" Emmett was not going to let me stay on the sidelines. I loved the fact that he wanted me to play with the rest of the family, but I didn't want to ruin Jasper's day again.

"Emmett" I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone unless I told the truth so I hid my face behind my book and said softly (cause I was hoping Seth wouldn't be able to hear, and I knew that Emmett would be able to hear me) "Emmett, please just leave me alone. I am trying to make sure that Jasper has a good Fourth of July. "

Emmett didn't get it. Then again when does Emmett get it? He said "what?"

I knew that he heard me, but didn't understand so I continued hiding behind my book "Emmett if I play, something will happen and Jasper will end up covered in mud, missing pieces, or some other equally embarrassing calamity will occur."

Emmett still didn't get it, but everyone else was laughing, so Rosalie took pity on Emmett "Emmett, what she is trying to say is…Bethany is clumsy and Jasper somehow is always in the way of her clumsiness. She wants Jasper to have a nice time, so she is removing herself from the possibility of causing a mishap. NOW SERVE THE DAMN BALL!"

Everyone exploded with laughter at that, and the game continued. They played until the sun started to set. Then the Wolves had to leave for the Bonfire and we began our clean-up. I was clearing off tables when Seth came up to me.

"I was sad that you didn't play today Bethany. I was looking forward to spending some time with you, Now I have to go and I didn't even get to spend any time with you. I don't suppose you would want to go to the Bonfire with me tonight, as a date?"

OMG I hate Sam. Seth wants me to be his date, but I can't go on the Reservation. If I could cry, I would be crying right now. What do I tell him? How can I tell him no, but let him know that it would have been yes? I was panicking and my heart was breaking. My first date. I had never been on one before and I had to say no. As Bella would say Crap crap Crap.

Seth was starting to get uncomfortable because I hadn't said anything and I felt like I was frozen. Just then Jasper walked up to the two of us. "Seth, Bethany would have loved to have gone to the Bonfire with you, but Sam banned her from the Reservation and since the party is on the Reservation's beach. She can't go."

Seth looked all sad and said "Oh and turned away to join the other guys."

Jasper stopped him, by putting a hand on Seth's shoulder, "Now if you wanted to ask her on a date to the movies or something like that, for another time; then you would need to ask Carlisle's permission first since she is his daughter and she may not be allowed to date yet, due to both her ages. Or if you would like to come over later when the party dies down at the bonfire, Bethany and Emmett were going to do some Fireworks?" then Jasper walked away.

I had thought that Jasper was my savior at first, but what was all this stuff about Carlisle and me being too young to date? Jasper and I would have to have a talk about that, but I was finding it hard to stay mad at him because he did let Seth know that I wasn't rejecting a date with Seth. Seth looked like he was thinking things through, trying to decide what his next step would be… then he turned to me with those beautiful hazel eyes. I knew my red eyes are really creepy so I looked away from his eyes.

"If I can get away from the Bonfire tonight, can I watch the fireworks with you?" Seth asked.

If I could blush, I would be beet red to match my eyes but I tried to get past my shyness "I would love to watch fireworks with you Seth. I wish…" and I stopped cause I didn't want him to think that I was a cling-on, but I wanted him to know that I really did want to go to the Bonfire and it wasn't some lame excuse used to turn him down easy. I think he picked up on it, cause he smiled at me and nodded. Then he started looking around him.

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings too…the whole family was watching and listening while pretending to be busily absorbed in whatever they were doing. I was so embarrassed.

Seth must have been looking for Carlisle, cause when he saw Carlisle at the Barbeque Grill cleaning the grill, he turned back to me and said "I have to do this right, but I will try to see you later OK?" and then he ran over to Carlisle.

Of course I could hear what they were saying, and I was mortified. Now the Pack was waiting for Seth and he told them he would be a few minutes and to go ahead. Of course they didn't, as they were just as nosy as my family.

"Carlisle, please I would like to have a word with you for a minute, if I can?" Carlisle looked puzzled by Seth's request, but led him closer to the river for their little chat. The wind picked up and we couldn't hear what they were saying but Edward could hear both of their minds. We all turned to Edward to see what the chat was about?

"What?" Edward asked?

Bella hit him in the stomach (reminded me of Rose and Emmett?) "Well what are they talking about?"

Edward seemed amused by Bella's violent side "Ouch, for that I should keep you in the dark?" Bella hissed and got a look on her face that Edward used his better judgment and decided to answer her question "OK love, but it was supposed to be private, and I am going to remember it well for when I am the one in Carlisle's shoes." Bella growled "Ok OK, Basically Seth is asking Carlisle's permission to date Bethany. Carlisle is thinking about it, as she just turned 16 in human years, and she is a Newborn Vampire. He is going to say yes, but he is going to put down rules."

I was in shock. Seth wanted to see me so much, that he actually went to my Father and asked permission? Wow. I wasn;t sure what I should have been feeling right then, so I turned to Rosalie and asked "That is good, right?"

Rosalie broke into a great big smile and said "That is great, even for a dog." I could tell she was really excited for me.

I didn't know what I should do? Should I stay here and wait for him, or should I run in the house and pretend I don't know what is going on? I decided to go back to clearing the tables, but I was hoping that he would speak to me again before he left.

A few minutes later, Carlisle and Seth ended their talk. Carlisle went back to the grill and Seth walked up to me. I stopped breathing and just stared at him, until I realized that my eyes were glowing red like a zombie in a Scooby Doo cartoon. So I tried to look at his feet as he walked up to me, and sneak quick glances at his face. He seemed really happy. That must mean it went well? Seth reached down and took my hand, and I looked up at him (I really had to look up, cause he has about a foot and a half on me). I couldn't help looking at him, he was just so cute.

I was really nervous and biting my bottom lip. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I have to go now, so save some fireworks for me." The feeling of him whispering in my ear, set my body tingling. All I could do was smile, not a single word came to mind. I was a puddle of goo. He chuckled and joined his brothers as they headed into the woods.

When the Pack was out of sight, the teasing began. Everyone was teasing me about Seth. If I could still blush, I would have been non-stop red cheeks. We had the mess cleaned up in no time, and so Emmett and I began setting up for our family Fireworks display. We had a fire in our Fire Pit and we were all outside enjoying the evening and being together. We discussed the day and how much fun we had had. We talked about Fourth of July's in the past. Esme told a hilarious story about Emmett setting the house on fire with a Roman Candle.

Rosalie was the one to finally bring up Carlisle's talk with Seth. Esme tried to spare me the embarrassment but Carlisle stopped her, "No, I was going to have to discuss it with everyone else anyways. Now is as good a time as any. Did you hear any of our conversation?"

Edward was the only one to respond "The wind was blowing in the wrong direction and they couldn't hear and since I knew that you wanted to discuss it with all of us anyways, I decided not to go into specifics with them and just told everyone the subject of the meeting."

Carlisle looked amused, and we were all sitting at attention waiting for his words "So Seth asked permission to date Bethany."

Alice bounced and clapped at hearing it until Carlisle gave her a stern look "Ooops sorry, I just got so excited."

"Anyways, I told him that since she is 16 years old, that I would allow her to date but there were going to be some rules and they would be non-debatable. First, until we are certain of her control as a Newborn, they could not go out in public. This means no dates to the movies or bowling etc…if she were to lose control and start to hunt a human, would Seth be able to stop her on his own? Unlikely. Which is another rule, dates have to be chaperoned by two Vampires at all time. If they are having a picnic in the forest and a couple of hikers get too close, yet again we don't know if one Werewolf can stop a Newborn. Not only that, but could he mentally stop her?"

Esme was puzzled by that "Whatever do you mean Carlisle?"

"I mean, if he comes to love her, how can we ask him to rip the woman he loves arms off so that she cannot kill a human? He shouldn't have to decide between love and life. I am reasonably certain that if Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jasper are with them, that Seth could remove the danger while she is being restrained."

Everyone began talking, discussing the possibilities and the problems that they entail. But for me, it was like they all were very far away. If I still had a heart, I felt it being ripped out of my chest. I felt lost and alone. They were all busy discussing how to protect the world from me.

I got up, but I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to be away. No one noticed that I had left, or they didn't care. There was nothing that I could do, I was a crazed Newborn and eventually it would happen. I would snap and it would take others to hold me down and remove the poor human. I didn't feel crazed or out of control. But I must be, because Carlisle wouldn't make the rules for no reason?

I decided to wait for Seth in the Woods, I would catch him before he got to the house. I would explain to him that I can't date him; that I am no good for him. What if he got hurt trying to stop me? Or if I am that crazed, what if I killed him for trying to stop me? I couldn't bare it. I've only known him a couple of months, but already he was special to me. That thought sent me into an emotional collapse. I fell upon my knees in the dirt and sobbed. No tears came to my eyes, just racking sobs.

"Bethany, Bethany" He called my name as he came closer but I didn't hear him. Soon as he saw me he dropped down and took me in his arms "Are you hurt? What happened? Please tell me what is wrong? I'm panicking here, please Beth? " He searched me for injuries, but I couldn't respond to him. I was rocking myself back and forth, and sobbing . He was pleading with me to answer him, to tell him what was happening and I couldn't. I was in a place far away, and I couldn't reach out to anyone.

Seth picked me up in his arms like I weighed nothing, though since I was returned to health as a Vampire, I weighed a respectable 150 lbs, unlike my pre-death weight of 89 lbs. (Cancer can be a good diet) Not only was he carrying me but he was running to the house with me in his arms. He was shouting Edward and Carlisle's names and they were all waiting out front for us. When Seth approached, Jasper grabbed his stomach and yelled "Arrrgh". He started breathing hard and fast. Then he stood up and ran into the woods. Alice looked at everyone else and then ran after Jasper.

Carlisle said "Let's get her in the house," Seth carried me in and laid me down upon the white couch. Carlisle began checking me for signs of damage or injury. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was on my way back here to watch the Fireworks with Bethany and then I heard this noise like someone sobbing. I followed the sound and found her curled into a fetal position upon the ground." Seth rubbed his face with a hand and looked so scared. Esme put her arms around his shoulders for support.

"Edward are you able to read what is going on in her head?" Carlisle looked desperate.

"No, it is like a void. But not like Bella's shield, I know Bella is in there behind her shield. This is like she is not there, like Bethany is not inside this body right now?" Edward looked spooked.

"Well she has to be in there, right? I mean if Jasper can feel her emotions, that means she is there?" Emmett asked.

"Shoot we need to get Jasper back here, Emmett can you run after them. If he can't come back, then we need to know exactly what he felt from her?" Carlisle was using his Doctor persona to stay calm.

At that moment, Jasper and Alice walked back into the room "No need to come looking for us, Sorry but everyone's emotions went out of control and I couldn't handle it. I had to put some space between us. As far as Bethany, I feel any emotions from her. She is not there."

Esme asked "Jasper, can you send her love and peace? Maybe she will come back to us, if she knows everything is OK?"

Jasper looked skeptical but he gave in "OK Mom, I will try?" He reached out and touched my leg and then closed his eyes. I could feel him sending me love and peace, but I was lost and couldn't find my way back. I tried to follow the feeling but it was so far away.

Seth reached out and took my hand. It was limp in his large hot hand. "Bethany are you in there, please come back. Hey nobody is mad at you and you are not in trouble. Whatever is wrong, we can fix it just come back."

Jasper bent over to touch me again "Seth keep going, I felt something. It was really weak and felt far away but there was something."

"What do I say, I don't know what I should say?" Seth asked.

Esme bent down and said "Bethany, please honey, come back try to listen to my voice and follow it back. Sweetheart we are scared for you, you need to come back."

Edward bent over "I feel it too, but it is so weak and it feels far away, so keep going?'

Carlisle took a turn "Bethany if you can hear us, try to follow our voices back to us. Everything is OK we are all waiting for you. Please come back to us. Sweetheart we need you to come home. Baby try to open your eyes?"

Emmett leaned over and whispered "C'mon Kiddo, you better open your eyes or I am going to dye your hair green and I'm gonna tell Seth that you like Girls."

"Whoa I felt surge of emotion, Emmett keep going" Jasper's eyes got real big when he felt it.

"Bethany you better get back here fast or I am going to use your Harry Potter books as a launch pad for the bottle rockets. If you don't come back right now, then I'm gonna let Alice style your hair. I am talking Shirley Temple. Then I'm gonna make sure that Edward and Jasper are your chaperones for every date. You won't be able to get away with anything. Seth decides to kiss you, Edward is gonna stop it. Seth starts feeling romantic and wants to get a little closer, Jasper is gonna hit him with sadness or make him laugh hysterically. You will never get to second bass."

"Emmett" everyone yelled.

I heard what Emmett was saying and I got mad, he can't do that to me. "no, Mom you aren't gonna let Emmett do that, are you?" I said in my mind, Edward heard me and repeated my words.

"Bethany honey, open your eyes" Carlisle was leaning over me.

I was trying but I couldn't quite make my body work, I could hear everyone, but it was like I was standing outside my body and couldn't get back in. I concentrated on thinking to Edward "I'm lost, help me, I don't know how? I'm scared."

Jasper got up from the chair he had moved to and came over to me. I could hear him say "she's scared. I can feel her but she isn't part of her body, it is like she is outside of her body."

"Yes, it is like her thoughts aren't coming from her brain. They are near, but before they were really far away." Edward agreed.

"Yes and when Emmett made her mad, she was able to come back part of the way, but she doesn't know how to get all the way back and she doesn't understand what is happening." Jasper explained.

"Should I keep making her mad?" Emmett asked.

"You tried to send her love and peace, she felt it but it didn't help. When Emmett made her mad, it helped her travel closer to us. Like a lifeline. She hovering and can't get back on her own, or she doesn't know how. Jasper try sending her pain, maybe she can follow it back to her body. If that doesn't work, then try to send her love." Carlisle ordered Jasper "Edward monitor and see if either are working?"

I was close and I could hear them but I didn't know where I was supposed to be and then I felt some sensation, but it was like my arms and legs had fallen asleep and were all tingly, pins and needles. I tried to see and my eyes were already open. I looked around the room and I screamed. I could see myself on the couch laying there so still. My eyes were closed so how could I see me, and why can't I move. My arms and legs are moving but it isn't me doing it. I concentrated really hard and looked down at my hands. Those aren't my hands! Those aren't my hands!

"Holy Crap!" Edward yelled. He turned and looked into my eyes.

"Bethany, calm down." Jasper was no longer touching my body that was lying on the couch, but had turned to look at me. He held his hands out like he was trying to calm down a crowd. "Bethany, calm down, we can figure this out. Right now, we just need you to calm down. Edward she needs to reverse the feelings, get the thoughts that she was thinking before and tell her to undo them."

"OK Bethany, it is OK. You are in Emmett's body, but his brain is in charge there. So you need to come back to your own body." he was saying everything calmly and coolly. "Jasper have you been sending lethargy at Emmett?" Jasper nodded "OK then remember the tingly pins and needle feeling? You need to find that feeling again. You need to try to relax and let the control of the body. Like if you were getting a message and the feeling of being a puddle of goo. Let your control relax."

Emmett shuddered and said "What the heck was that?"

"Edward if I am understanding this, then we need to get her back in her own body and quick. We have no idea how long her body can last without her consciousness" Carlisle stood up.

"Bethany don't do anything right now OK. Carlisle, Jasper and I are going to try to figure out how to lead you back to your body. Just give us a few minutes to think about it OK?"

I was floating and I didn't know if he needed an answer, but I had been so freaked out by being in Emmett's body, that I actually felt better without a body. I was scared., Was I dead? Shouldn't there be a white light to lead the way?

Jasper came back and knelt beside me "Darlin I think that the only way you are going to know that it is your body is to do something for you follow. I'm gonna bite your foot, the venom will sting and make a scar. The pain, I can amplify so you can follow it. If you need it amplified. If not, I can lessen it. Edward does she understand, all I can feel is how scared she is?"

I was trying to tell Jasper to hurry and I didn't know if Edward could hear everything so I kept repeating myself. Just do it Jasper, hurry, bite me. I watched Jasper bend over and bite my foot. The pain in my foot. That is what I am supposed to follow. I tried to find the body with the pain in the foot. Pain, it itched and it stung. Ouch "Crap that hurts." Was that me? I tried to open my eyes and I could see. I can still feel the pain in my foot. I lifted the hands to wear I could see them , they were my hands!

I realized that I was back in my own body and I was OK. I sat up and threw myself in Carlisle's arms "Oh Daddy I was so scared.." I was crying so hard that I was doing hiccup sobs without tears. Carlisle was holding onto me for dear life, as if he had been scared too and didn't want to let me go. Mom came around the couch and took me from Dad, she walked over to the recliner and sat down with me on her lap. I was a little big for this, but right then I was scared and I needed my parents.

It was about an hour before we were all calm enough to talk about what happened. Seth had waited for me to calm down and then he sat down on the carpet beside me. He took my hand in his and hung his head low "I am so so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen and if I had known I never would have picked you up."

Seth was apologizing? What did he have to apologize for? He Didn't do anything. "Seth you didn't cause this, you didn't do anything wrong." I replied

"Yes I did. I took you from where you were and brought you back here to the house. If I had left you where you were, you would have been able to find your body easier, and instead you got lost and it is my fault."

"Seth, I was lost before you ever moved my body. I didn't know what the heck I was doing, and I don't know what happened or how?" I started to get upset again, so Jasper sent me a wave of calm.

Carlisle began "She's right, Seth you didn't have anything to do with it. This is her gift. How it works and how it can be used will come with time. Bethany maybe, you should tell us about what you experienced?"

"I was upset, the rules. I was crying and sat down cause I couldn't walk and cry at the same time. Then I heard someone coming and I didn't want anyone to find me like that so I wished myself away or not there. I was in this fog, there was no up or down. No directions or momentum. Only physical sensations or emotions. Sometimes I would brush up against something and I would feel the emotions or physical sensations. One time I felt pain in ribs, it only lasted a moment. Renesmee did you go to the bathroom since we have been here? Cause I swear, one time I felt the need to urinate and only you and Seth need to urinate." Renesmee nodded her head to indicate that it was her.

"What about when you were inside me?" Emmett asked.

"I could feel everything you felt Emmett, your strength and power. I could even feel the lust that you have for Rosalie, that one really freaked me out. I couldn't control your body, it was like I was a passenger and you were the driver. I could hear your thoughts but you couldn't hear me and I couldn't communicate with you. I tried really hard to figure out what was wrong but I didn't know until I concentrated and willed Emmett to move his hands so I could see them. It was really hard to make myself heard in his head."

"If the Volturi find out about her, they will never let her be. They will claim her for their own or destroy her. No one else can ever know or we will all be dead." Jasper said like he was in shock.

"The Volturi would do anything to get their hands on you, you would be the ultimate spy. You could take over the leader of the opposition's coven, then surrender their coven before any gets a chance to see that their leader has been possessed. There would be no way to oppose her."

"Seth" Jasper said.

"Seth isn't a risk. The whole pack will know once Seth transforms but that isn't a problem. The likelihood of any of the Pack having anything to do with the Volturi is impossible. The real risk is us. Aro takes any of our hands and he will have her." Edward commented in the voice of doom.

"Maybe not." Everyone turned to look at me "while I was in Emmett's head there were several things that I noticed. I don't know how to explain it or even what it would do? But it seemed to me that I could see memories and , I'm going to call it snippets passing through his mind. I touched a couple and I remember thinking that I could pull them out, or maybe twist them up."

Everyone was staring at me now.


	10. Chapter 10 Gift From Whom?

a/n Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just fantasizing about her characters.

_**The next Chapter will be lighthearted but this one deals solely with her gift.**_

Chapter 10

_Carlisle's POV_

For the next couple of days, Esme wouldn't let Bethany out of her sight after we discovered her gift. I was just as worried as she was being, but I also had a really bad feeling. I was not too worried about the Volturi at this point in time, more I was worried about the way her gift worked and how it could be abused.

At odd times during the weeks that followed, I would find myself pondering situations. What if the Volturi came for us again? Bella's shield would be known about and they would try to take her out first. However, Bethany could take over Aro's mind, she could tell his guard to back off, she could possibly find a way to erase his memory of our coven altogether. If she is as powerful as I suspect. Gifts usually get stronger over time.

The problem is that we have all the time in the world. What if she uses it for ill? How to even prevent it, if she can get into my mind and erase what memories I have of those deeds?

Yet, to leave her untrained is just as dangerous. We don't know anything about her gift. I am sure there has never been a Vampire with a gift like hers before. There are just so many questions about her gift. How long can she be out of her body? How far can she go from her body? How many people can she control at once? We have to know, we have to work with her gift or we are all in danger.

Bella's POV

It took a couple of days for me to recover from the shock of discovering Bethany's gift. We all went around on autopilot, but there was something nagging at me. Some memory from my human days that I know is important.

I was making Renesmee's lunch, when the memory hit me and it was so clear to me. I don't know why I hadn't realized it right away. I sat Renesmee's sandwich on the table and called her to eat. Then I pulled out my Cell phone.

"Seth, Hi this is Bella."

"Hey Bella, what's up? Is Bethany OK? I was going to come see her in a little while, but if she needs me I'll be there right away?"

It really was sweet how much Seth likes Bethany. It was so funny the day Emmett figured out that their names matched Seth & Beth, so now he calls them "Sethany". I waited for Seth's questions to stop before making my request. "Seth, this is about Bethany, but don't worry she is OK. I just wanted to ask if it was possible that you could bring Old Quil and Billy over to our house this afternoon. Everyone should be here then and I have some ideas about Bethany's gift?"

"Bella, I don't know what they have planned for today, but I can ask? Since Billy, and Quil are 2/3's of the Council of Elders, did you want me to ask my Mom too?"

"Actually Seth, you're right. Sue should be here too. You can let Jake and Sam know that I requested a meeting if you want, but make sure that they know that it isn't a formal meeting. I just really need to speak to them and since we can't go onto the Reservation to do it. The Reservation will have to come to us."

We both laughed at that.

"Well then Bella, tell Bethany that I will be there with whoever decides to come this afternoon. In the meantime, I guess I am going to have to run all over the Res today in human form."

"Seth, you still haven't phased? It's been days. How have you gotten out of running patrols?"

"I've been bribing others to take my place on patrol. They think I am doing it to get more time with Bethany. I wish. We never get any time together. Actually, I was going to talk to Edward about that. Maybe he and I can talk after the meeting?"

"Seth, Edward is very fond of you, and he would be happy to talk to you and help in any way he can. You know that?"

"Sure Sure Bella, I feel the same way. It is just sometimes, I feel that he sees me as a kid still. I've killed Vampires, and defended my home. If that doesn't make you grow up, then nothing does."

"Seth, he is over 100 years old, he sometimes thinks of me as a child too. So don't let it get you down. I will see you later this afternoon."

"OK thanks Bella"

"And who was that love?" as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close?

"That was Seth. And I am calling a family meeting this afternoon, once Seth brings the La Push Elder Council here." and I leaned to the side so I could look over my shoulder at my Greek God of a husband.

"So I guess that you have something to say?" and he gave me my favorite crooked smile and leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"I think that I have a lot to say and you shall be pleasantly surprised." I knew that I was being smug, but I couldn't help it. One of my fading human memories was going to aid the whole family today.

Bethany's POV

"Alice have you had any visions about this meeting that we are going to have?" I asked.

Alice was somewhere in the depths of the huge thing that she called a closet. I know she was trying to cheer me up by trying to help me look nice for Seth's visit, but I was still feeling so all over the place. My emotions were so crazy that Jasper had to leave shortly after Alice dragged me into her room.

"No Silly, you know that I can't see anything once the Wolves are involved and that I can only see around you and Nessie." Then her Pixie looking head popped around the corner "Drat, they are here. Here put these on. I was hoping that I would have time to do your hair and makeup before they got here. Now we don't have time cause they will be here in 5 minutes."

Alice mad was usually a funny sight to me, but now I was too nervous to find much amusement in anything. I quickly changed out of the dark brown ruffled tank top and khaki shorts that I had been wearing and picked up the Forest Green Sun Dress that she had handed me. I have to admit, that I like the dress.

Alice and I were able to share some of our clothes, since I was short like her. The biggest problem with sharing with Alice was while she was petite, she was also slimly athletic. I, on the other hand, was fairly curvy except one place. I had Double DD's cup size and then my figure cinched in at the ribs and then flared out for the hips. It is my but that I hate. It is flat, flat, flat. I try to make sure that Seth never sees me from behind. I got chewed out, royally, by Alice when she saw me tie a sweatshirt around my waist one day. I was just trying to hide my lack of but. She was furious since I had apparently committed a horrendous fashion faux pas? The Horror.

Alice and I walked down the stairs together. "Where are we having this meeting?" Since we normally had family meetings around the dining room table and with all the wolves that accompanied our guests being here; the dining room table would not be an option. We were going to have to find another place to have this meeting.

"Bella said that we should do it on the picnic tables in the back. I am so glad we decided to keep them up for the summer. I just know that they are going to come in handy for all kinds of fun things." Alice gushed.

I could already see the wheels turning in her pixie head. We all think that Alice looks like a fairy come to life. I like to joke that she is the fairy and I am the pumpkin. Emmett got in big trouble from Rose when he said that I wasn't the pumpkin but I was the Plumpkin. Ouch! I think she is still withholding sex from him. Poor guy.

I was waiting at the bottom step when I saw him… Pops. I ran at Vampire speed to go hug him and just as fast 4 huge wolves exploded into being right then and there. Three of them surrounding me and growling; then a big Sandy Wolf jumped in front of me and growled at the other wolves. I knew who it was right away. It was Seth, defending me against his own pack brothers. While the other wolves were backing down and not charging him as long as I didn't move. Seth wasn't just standing in their way, he was ready to take them all on. He was so mad, I could see the hackles rising on his back as growled and continually put his body between them and me.

I knew I had to diffuse the situation, Seth would never forgive himself if he hurt one of his brothers. I took my eyes off the other 3 wolves and tried to get Seth's attention. "Seth, Seth" I pleaded, but he wouldn't look at me. "Seth I am OK, they didn't hurt me. It is OK Seth, really. Please". I felt my heart breaking for him. I wanted to reach out and touch his fur, to rub his back, and try to get him calmed down.

Jasper and Edward had slowly made their way up behind me. "He is very mad darlin, you need to keep helping him calm down. I am sending him peace and relaxation but you need to help me?"

I turned to Edward "Can you ask Jake to give him an Alpha command to calm down?"

"Jake already did, Seth shouldn't even be able to stand up right now. But your talking to him did help, so keep talking him down" Edward said softly for mine and Jasper's ears alone.

"Seth I am going to touch your back, I've always wanted to feel your fur. It is so soft" I turned to Edward and he gave me a slight nod to encourage me. I inched closer to Seth's side and he turned, placing his whole flank open to the others so that his body was between mine and the other wolves. I bent over to whisper in his ear alone "Seth it is OK, they won't attack me anymore. They know now that I belong to you. I am going to walk away from them and I want you to come with me into the house. Please I need you to hold me as I'm scared. Maybe the boys will stay outside with the others, and you can sneak in some kissing." Seth whined at that and I knew that it was working and I had gained his attention. I turned around and started to walk to the house, the Sandy Wolf followed but kept his eyes on the other three until I was in the door.

Jasper whispered in my ear as I passed him in the yard "Bethany Lane Cullen, you do not fight fair sugar. I can't wait to see what kind of fighter you will turn into. You have 5 minutes, before Esme will break it up."

Once in the house, I waited for Seth to enter the Living room. I smiled at him, "Seth, I am going to go in the bathroom and put in some contacts to hide my red eye, looks like Esme set out some of your clothes for you. Jasper says that we will only have 5 minutes so hurry." I smiled again and ran into the bathroom under the stairs so that I could find the contacts to change my eyes from Red to Purple-ish.

I left the bathroom and there he was, in the living room, on the white couch. He was no longer a Sandy Wolf; but my very own Knight in Shining Armor. I ran into the room and threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his long muscled arms around me and squeezed really tight. I didn't mind cause I knew that it was a way of showing me how he felt and I didn't need to breath anyways. I'm sturdy and that is a good thing to be when dating a Werewolf.

I was still on his lap, but I pulled out of his embrace to talk to him "Seth why were you so mad?" I knew I was wasting precious make-out time but I needed to know?

"Bethy When I saw you running towards your Grandfather and the other guys reacting… They thought you were a crazed Newborn and they were going to rip you to pieces. I phased faster than I have ever done before and still I was almost too late. I had to protect you. I didn't want to hurt them, well not much. But if they had harmed you in anyway I would have gone berserk. Then Jake tried to go all Alpha on me, but it was like I could hear him, but it was far away and I could ignore him if I wanted. I need to hold you for a few minutes so that I can be sure that you are OK?"

I thought about what he had said and I knew that we were both going to be up against the firing squad for this one. Him for disobeying an Alpha command and me for being a Newborn and rushing a pack of young Werewolves. I really wished he would hurry up and start kissing me. "You know that you are wasting time Clearwater?"

I had never called him by his last name before and I think he liked it cause he replied "Is that right Cullen? Just what should I be doing with all this time?" Seth challenged.

He wanted to challenge me? Oh boy was he in trouble. I looked him right in the eyes and leaned forward until our faces were inches apart and we could feel each other's exhalations. Then I stuck out my tongue and very deliberately licked his bottom lip. I have been wanting to do that ever since I saw Emmett do it to Rose. She liked it a lot, so I have been daydreaming about doing it to Seth. Reality was much better than the dream and I think he liked it too, cause he groaned. It was sexy. Now I was emboldened, so I broke eye contact and nibbled on his chin, then licked it too. His skin tasted so good.

His heart was beating really fast and every time I touched him it would go faster. It sounded delicious, but I was in control of my bloodlust. I wanted his body too much to ever drain it. I nibbled along his jaw line and his adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. When I reach his left ear, I knew I had hit the jackpot. I took the lobe of his ear into my mouth and sucked on it. I flicked it back and forth with my tongue while holding onto it with my lips. I had to be very careful to not involve my teeth. Even when I nibbled on him, I kept my lips between him and my teeth.

Seth took back control then, pulling me off his ear, he lifted me so that I was no longer across his lap but was now straddling it. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in close so that you couldn't fit a piece of paper between our bodies. Our parts were pressed tight against each other and then his lips grabbed mine possessively. I opened my mouth for him and touched his tongue with my own. He then sucked my tongue into his mouth and began wrapping his tongue around mine, alternating biting and sucking on it. When he had to stop to get his breath, he decided for some payback.

He grabbed my hips and grinded himself against me. Then he nibbled and open mouth kissed his way over to my ear. There he proceeded to lick and suck until I was squealing. My body was jello and if he let go I would have fallen from his lap to the floor. I had my head thrown to give him access to my sensitive neck. I was on fire, and contemplating how fast it would take me to rip those shorts from his body.

That was when Seth put the brakes on. He kissed me really hard on the lips one last time and then lifted me off of him. Then he scooted to the other end of the couch and put a pillow between us. I was struggling to catch my breath or I swear that I would have been giggling "Are you serious? Seth do you really think that a pillow would save you if I decided to have my way with you?"

"You have already had your way with me. Damn Bethy you are hot." I could see the desire in his eyes and it made me feel beautiful and sexy.

"I'm not the one running a temperature of 108 f ?" he groaned as he watched me bite my lip.

"I don't know what happened today. I saw you in danger and I just lost it. I had you in my arms and I swear all I wanted was to hold you so I could feel that you are OK; then it liked snowballed out of control. I promised your family that I would take it slow and be a gentleman. Then I felt your tongue on me and all my brains went out the window."

I got up off the couch, now I was mad. "Oh no you don't Seth Clearwater. What the hell is your last name anyways? Doesn't matter right now, anyways. The point is…you did not do anything to me that I didn't want you to do. And I did not do anything to you that I didn't want to do at least a thousand times a day, since we met. We both were on the couch, just like we were both being threatened out there. Seth we are in this together. Don't you see? Whatever we do together is alright with me, as long as we are together. I really like you Seth and I am going to admit it, you are my first kiss. And if you behave yourself, someday I would like you to be my first other things. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you are all take charge and protective. It makes me feel safe and cared for, just don't forget me in your need to do what is right. Besides, with all of their super hearing, there is no way they will allow you to get to second base. Especially since we haven't even gone on that First Date that you promised me. Wait a minute, you haven't even asked me yet. You've asked everyone but me? "

"Bethy, well with your family's rules…it is going to take me some time to figure out how to make it special and keep your family happy too. Don't worry, I'm working on it."

Seth stood up and held out his hand to me. "Seth if we go outside holding hands, that is going to tell everyone out there that we are like boyfriend and girlfriend. Do you really want to do that? I don't want to make things harder for you, Leah already calls you names and I know that they hurt you?"

Seth used the moment to grab my hand and pull me up against him. He leaned over and rested his head on top of mine, wrapping his long arms around me. This time it wasn't about possession, fear, or desire. This time he was holding me out of love. I could feel it. It was tentative and weak, but it was there. I didn't even know how I know what he was feeling? I wasn't an empath like Jasper?

"Bethy," he said against my hair, "I just jumped in between you and three of my brothers. I faced them all down to protect you. Do you really think a little handholding is going to give them the wrong idea?"

He had a point there. "OK but you have to let go of me while I hug my Grandfather. That is who I was running for when I was stopped. I wanted to hug my Grandfather, I didn't want to eat him. Some people overreact all the time, not all Newborns are crazed and out of control. "

"Until you and Bella, they were. The two of you are amazing," he smiled his beautiful smile and I couldn't help smiling back at him as we walked outside.

Emmett walked up to Seth "You better not have been sucking face with my newest little sister Puppy, Carlisle I think we need to change the rules and not let her date until she is 21." Everyone's eyes were on us and I was getting very embarrassed thinking about how much could have been heard while we were in the living room.

"Actually Emmett, I was just thinking that maybe we should send you back to Charlie's with Emmett so he can get his things and move into Bethany's room with her. Since he has assigned himself the role of her protector." Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor from that one and everyone laughed. Emmett finally got that Carlisle was joshing him.

Rosalie got to him first, she hit him upside the head and told him to stop acting like a child. I don't think Emmett will be embarrassing me anymore this afternoon.

Carlisle walked up to Seth and put out his hand for Seth to shake, then he leaned in close to whisper for Seth's ears only (so I listened anyways? I was curious) "I want to thank you Seth, I know that she has only been with us a short time but we already love her. If we had lost her today, we would all be devastated. I swear if I had had a heart, then I would have had a heart attack today. When I saw her innocently running to greet her Grandfather and realized that the other 3 thought her a crazed Newborn, that they needed to protect Old Quil from her. We didn't realize the danger until too late, and we were too far away to stop her.

Anything you need…Oh and the rules still apply, but I will consider relaxing them depending on the occasion."

Then Bella was asking for everyone's attention.

Bella's POV

Everyone was looking at me and I felt a bit of that familiar stage fright coming back until I was hit with a wave of relaxation. I thanked Jasper.

"The reason I have asked all of you here is very simple. Recently Bethany accidentally discovered that she had an extra ability or what we call Vampiric gift. I have asked you here to help her with it." Everyone was looking at the Elders and the Pack and then back at me like I am crazy.

Billy spoke up "Bella, I don't see how we could help her with a Vampiric Gift."

"Normally I would agree with you Billy. Bethany's gift is so unusual that we have no idea how to help her with it. Nor do we have any ideas of the dangers associated with it. You are our only hope. You see, I figured it out this morning. Bethany is half Quileute. This isn't a Vampiric gift, it is a Quileute Gift." I was smiling cause I was so proud of myself for figuring it out, but everyone was still looking at me like I was crazy.

"I guess I better explain better. Ok when I was a human, I attended a Bonfire where you told stories about your people. I thought they were legends but soon was proved wrong. Your people used to go into a trance and their spirits would fly out of their bodies and travel to find out information and things like that. Then one of your chiefs was on a spirit walk and an evil man basically spirit walked out of his dying body and inhabited the body of the chief. Leaving the chief without a body, right?" Carlisle was the first to catch on, but soon the rest of the family reacted with gasps and awe.

"Yes Bella, that is a summary of the beginning legends? But what does that have to do with now?" Billy inquired.

"Well Billy, last week Seth found Bethany's body practically comatose and when Jasper and Edward listened in, there was nobody home. Yet they both could distantly hear her. We tried to call her back but she accidentally shared Emmett's body for a few moments, before we were finally able to get her into her own body. So you see, we don't know how to help her with this gift. Hopefully some of your legends can show us the way."

Bethany's Grandfather, the oldest living Quileute spoke up "It was forbidden, our people have forgotten even the way it can be done. You are right that it is indeed a gift from her Quileute heritage but I am afraid that we may have no more knowledge to give you."

Carlisle then spoke up "Bella you are truly a most insightful Vampire. We had no clue, as we have only known your people as shape shifters. I will have to run the tests on Bethany's venom but I am almost sure that the Vampire transformation must have awaken the dormant Quileute Shapeshifter gene. Before we turned her, I had run her blood to see if she possessed the Shapeshifter I found that she had the dormant gene, I informed both Bethany and Mr Ateara that there was a possibility that my venom may be poisonous to her and instead of transforming into a Vampire, she could possibly die. What I never considered was that the transformation might wake up the dormant gene. Obviously she cannot take the form of her natural enemy, so it must have brought forward the original gift that started this whole legend. Is it possible that we could get a firsthand hearing of these legends that Bella has mentioned? They could be extremely important."

"Of course, if it will help my Bethany, than I would be delighted." Bethany's Grandfather replied. Billy agreed to tell his part, and Sue took one look at the besotted look on Seth's face and gave in with grace. I could tell that she was really apprehensive about having Seth so close to a Newborn Vampire, but he looked so happy that she couldn't bare to hurt him.

That is when Edward spoke up "No Sam, you will not be ambushing Bethany anytime in the future, Not ever." He didn't yell, but his voice cut through all the other conversations, was cold as ice, and sounded just as deadly.

Seth hearing Edwards words grabbed Bethany and pulled her behind him, he hadn't phased but his whole body was shaking and trembling with it.

Then Sam opened his mouth "It is an abomination. A Vampire that can leave their body and travel anywhere without fear of recognition. There is nothing private, cause even if you meet in secret she can attend. If you tell no one, but keep it in your head. She can join you there, hang out in your brain. Take over your body, and use your own hands to murder your family and make you rot in jail for it. Who can stop herm who could even really know. How do we know that it is you saying what you have said? We don't, for she would be able to be you and no one could tell. She has to die, like she should have months ago."

Everyone was frozen in place listening and picturing the horrors that Sam had painted in our minds. Everyone that is, except Bethany. Her tiny little frame slipped under Seth's arm and walked up to Sam. She stood in front of his massive body, a Chihuahua confronting a Rottweiler. "You're right Sam, but who is going to comfort you when I am dead, and then your wife and son are killed three years from now on August 20th. Caius of the Volturi is going to decide to rid the United States of its dog infestation. You will call on the Cullens and their friends to help save your people. The Cullens will come because Carlisle is compassionate and it is not your people's fault that you are short sighted. While you are all busy fighting the Volturi guard and losing by the way, because they learn from their mistakes and brought overwhelming numbers. Yes while you are busy, their newest gifted Vampire will put to sleep the entire Reservation. Then go from home to home feeding. Aro is quite fond of him, and will call him the Sandman. Those that the Sandman doesn't drain will be placed into large cargo containers and flown to Volterra for experimentation and to stock the larder. The few of you who survive, will include you Sam. Aro made sure he drained Emily and your son himself. You will commit suicide, but before you do, you will wish that you had never killed me. Cause you see, two years from now, when Caius starts to think about this little plan of his; Alice will come to me, and together the Cullens and I will use my gift to change the future I just told you."

Bethany then turned to look at Alice "Alice am I right?"

Alice's face was so shocked that it was almost comical "Bethany I just got the vision when I heard Sam's tirade, how did you know?"

Bethany looked perplexed for a moment, then turned to Edward "No Edward, I hadn't even noticed the extra noise, until I tried.." her head snapped around and she stared at Alice again. "Please Alice, tell me it isn't true, tell me it was a random thought and not a true vision?" she was begging her. Alice and Edward both seemed to be overcome.

Finally Seth shaking and vibrating yelled "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" he grabbed Bethany's upper arms, then let them go to quickly catch her as her legs gave out on her.

Edward finally said "Because Bethany can inhabit our bodies, she can also access our gifts. The vision Alice had was of me explaining to someone else, but the vision was blurry. I told them that as long as she has blended her mind with yoursonce, then she can access your gift the same as she can make you lift your arm and wave. Since Bethany has been experiencing our minds without realizing it for the last couple of months, she was able to access Alice's gift. She can probably use all our gifts."

"Her brain has shut down right now, with so many people, so much turmoil and all of these gifts that she really hasn't had a chance to learn control of them. It was just too much. She was feeling all of our feelings through Jasper's gift, then she was hearing their thoughts due to mine, she experienced Alice's visions, and then she tried to pull your shield over herself to block it all out but she couldn't hold it together long enough to get the shield all around her. So she fled her body, and this area."

"What do you mean she fled this body and this area?" Seth was upset, so I put my arms around his shoulders as held Bethany's body to his chest.

We had all kind of forgotten Sam and the gruesome pictures that Bethany painted for him of the future. He looked pale and shaky, he was trembling but not from the need to phase. I could smell the fear coming off of him.

Alice spoke to both of them "That was one possible future, she's right though. If you kill her or have her killed, you set into motion events that will destroy your people one way or the other. Seth she will be OK, if she were in danger right now Jasper would know, he'd feel her fear. Carlisle's venom should have been poison to her but somehow it wasn't poison, and she survived the transformation. I knew she was special then, normally Vampires are frozen in time. My hair was cut off in the Asylum. When I was rescued by my Vampire, he let my hair grow out, he wasn't going to change me until it had grown long so that I could have long hair like women of that time. But things happened and he had to change me, so now I am stuck with this hair length for eternity. Thank heaven it is finally in style."she giggled.

"So Bethany weighed 89 lbs from the Cancer, she was emaciated. She had no chest, and certainly no curves. The venom cures diseases and fixes what is broken. Venom doesn't make you gain 70 pounds, grow a chest and grow matching curves. That is when I knew that she would be something special and I know that there are more surprises to come. I think this is true, but it is my opinion. Yet when I say it out loud, I always feel certain. I think that she was allowed to transform, and gain access to your ancestral power, as well as being able to pick up any extra gift that she can be exposed to; because she was meant to save us all." Alice looked dead serious at this point.

Carlisle suggested that Seth take Bethany into the living room at this point and put her down on the couch. He laid her down gently and then sat on the floor by her head, leaned his head against hers and he told Carlisle that he will yell for us if there are any changes.

When Carlisle returned, he asked again to be told the Legends of their Tribe? This time Sam kept his mouth shut and allowed the story telling to begin. I had already heard it all before, but nevertheless I was still drawn into the storyline and the magic.

We were all quiet and the sun was going down when Carlisle said "It didn't help answer our questions about how to train her and how to use them, yet it did help to know what to expect. Also we will have to be very careful to stress that she never leave her body alone." He turned to Old Quil then "I'm very sorry Quil that you did not get your chance to spend some time with your Granddaughter. I know that she grieves over the fact that she cannot come to see you. She is often upset and worried about your health. I want you to know that our home is open to you, should you ever wish to come stay or even live. We would be happy to extend our hospitality to you."

Old Quil got a twinkle in his eye and smile on his lips. "I will make Lil Quil or Seth bring me for a visit tomorrow. I can already tell that she is doing very well with the blood lust. Please tell her that I am very proud of her restraint. I am also ecstatic to find out that our ancestors have blessed her, she is a true Quileute. I thank you for your offer to come live here. I would like to die in the house where I lived and loved my wife. However, if someone tries to lock me in some old folks prison, you will find me bag in hand on your doorstep. The young one is a fool. He got handed power before he was a man, and now he feels we all should respect his wisdom. Wisdom is earned, I hope he has learned something from this." Then the boys who brought him here, piled back into their car and drove home.

Edward looked sad, so I put my arm around him and leaned over for a peck on his cheek "kiss for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Will we ever have peace?" he asked, then he said "Come on love, we need to hunt. Jacob has Renesmee and he will feed her dinner and Esme will get her ready for bed. We will be back to read her her bedtime story."

I couldn't deny him, so I asked "What are we hunting tonight?"

"Eachother" he gave me a peck and then sped off.

"Ooooh my favorite prey." I ran after him.


	11. Chapter 11 Home Alone with Emmett

_a/n Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I am just showing you my fantasies about her characters._

_I wrote this Chapter to lighthearted and funny. I hope it works._

_Chapter 11_

Bethany's POV

Everyone was leaving today to go on a big hunting trip. They were all going to be gone for a couple of days. There weren't that many Carnivores left in and around the area of Forks due to our large families' eating habits and preferences, so everyone was looking forward to getting out and finding some large prey elsewhere.

I hunt almost everyday, because as a Newborn, it makes it easier for me to resist temptation. Therefore, I was supposed to stay home. It was too risky for me to be in a car driving through towns and neighborhoods. I also had a feeling that the couples were looking forward to some alone time out in the wilderness, and if I went, then someone would always have to keep an eye on me. 

That made me feel really bad for Rosalie when Emmett decided to stay home with me. I love Emmett. He is the big brother that I wished my older brothers had been. In my human life, I had no relationship with my older brothers. I was always in a hospital or feeling unwell; it made it hard for my older brothers to relate. I know that they loved me, but they didn't really know me. Emmett made up for all that and he had even given me a nickname. Since Bella was his "Lil Sis" and Renesmee was "the Baby Vamp", I got stuck being called "the Kiddo". It could have been worse. 

I know Carlisle and Rosalie were both wondering what mischief Emmett was going to be up to this weekend. He doesn't usually have an altruistic nature, and passing up a chance for big game? As they got ready to leave, they were all shooting Emmett warning glances: like he was going to drown me in the river or something like that. 

Rose had told me that Emmett got lectured regarding his behavior by everyone, even Bella. Rosalie, herself, told him that if he did anything boneheaded to her new best friend, that she would destroy his Jeep. I knew there was a reason I love Rosalie. Esme told him that the house better be in one piece when she gets back or else… Hearing about Esme's threats made me giggle. She is too forgiving to stay mad for long. 

Emmett finally walked them out to their cars, he said "Geez you would think that I was the Newborn Vamp Teenager?" No one replied to his remark and Carlisle gave him "the Look".

Emmett and I stood on the porch, looking at each other and listening to the cars drive away. We had turned to enter the house when Emmett's cell phone went off. It was Esme, Alice had a vision (blurry because of me) it contained Emmett, Me, Fireworks, and a bunch of trees on fire. Esme was yelling into the phone, "No Fireworks". I couldn't help but giggle due to his sad expression. He looked like a kid that has been told that there is no Santa Claus.

Then Emmett and I looked at each other and broke out laughing. "So…whatcha wanna do? He asked.

I went outside and he followed me. I turned around in the yard and replied "What do you want to do?"

"That's no fair, you already heard "no fireworks" " he said.

"I didn't hear that I couldn't play with fireworks, just you couldn't play with fireworks." I suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett got a funny look on his face and then I swear, a light bulb appeared over his head and there was a click, and it lit up. I could not believe it, the look on his face when he understood my suggestion was of complete satisfaction and admiration for me. "You are devious my paduan learner." in his best Yoda impression. "So are you ready for an awesome, non-parental interference weekend Cullen style?"

I knew I was headed for trouble, lots of trouble. Emmett had being an irresponsible teenager down to an art and he was willing to show me the way. I was ready to break loose from being the dutiful daughter, the long suffering cancer patient, and any of the other titles everyone had for being a doormat. I knew that my next words were going to set all hell loose on the town of Forks, but it was my turn to do what I wanted, and besides I could blame it all on Emmett. So I turned the gas on a little higher, "Hell yeah! Bring it on Baby!"

We low fived since I was too short to reach his hand for the high five. I turned to him and said in my best British accent "So OO7 what is first on the agenda?"

"First we have to plan. We can't do anything major tonight. We have to wait until they get to their hunting grounds and split up. Tonight we can toss around ideas, but we can't decide to do anything until right before we do it or Alice will see it and we will get stopped." He was pulling at his chin like he was stroking some imaginary goatee.

We went back into the house and tossed around some ideas. We talked about pulling little pranks and large elaborate ones. We hardly noticed that the sun had gone down as we continued to brainstorm. We only realized the time when I heard a sexy voice call out "Hey - Yo anybody home?" it was Seth doing the yelling downstairs, and I could hear that he was not by himself.

Emmett and I looked at each other "Ooops" wow anyone could have snuck up on us, kidnapped us and taken us to Volterra…da da dum never to be seen again. Seriously, it could have been a human? I was just glad it was Seth. Emmett had already run downstairs to open the door for Seth and his brother wolves. 

Seth, Collin, and Brady followed Emmett into the living room and so I joined them in there. Seth was looking at me and Collin was looking at his shoes. But Brady was looking around the house with a curious expression on his face "Hey where is everybody?" he asked. 

"Hunting" we replied at the same time "jinx you owe me a llama" Emmett said.

"A Llama Emmett? Get serious, how am I supposed to get you one?" I asked.

Brady piped up "On the Internet". I was a little uneasy at the idea, but I guess it would be kinda funny to be there when Fedex delivers a live Llama to Emmett. OK I have to do it. That is when I turned away from Emmett so he wouldn't catch that gleam in my eye. I didn't want him to remember this conversation until the Llama showed up. I wonder if he will just eat it? Good question, oh well, we will see. 

Brady's curiosity got the better of him again "When will they all be back?" If Brady wasn't cute, I would think he is a horrible snoop, but he is cute so he can get away with a lot. 

"Sunday" Emmett replied. 

Collin had been about to sit down, but when he heard Emmett's reply, he missed the seat and fell on his but. We were all laughing at Collin's face. Falling down isn't funny, it is the look on your face while you are falling that is funny. I figured that out since becoming a Vampire. I find it so much fun to be able to pull up a few moments with perfect recall and clarity. Watching Collins face in those moments will amuse me for days, so I was in the mood to be accommodating.

Seth then caught my eye "So it is just the two of you here?"

"Yes" I answered him, his eyes were making me suddenly feel shy.

"Don't even think about it Don Juan. If I'm not getting laid in this house, no one is. You won't be defiling my kid sister anytime soon, Capiche?" Emmett was doing his best Godfather impersonation.

I was not going to discuss my love life with Emmett anywhere around, let alone tell him that Seth and I hadn't done much more than kiss and hold each other really close. So I changed the subject "Emmett and I are going to have some fun, do you want in on it?" I tried to make the last part sound like a challenge to the boys.

"Alright Party!" yelled Brady "Do you guys have any booze?"

I broke into a grin as Emmett whooped and hollered. He ran at Vamp speed to the kitchen and came back with a huge bottle of Tequila.

"Wait Wait Wait Emmett, before the fun gets started… you promised Esme the house would be in one piece. So I suggest that we move the party to the garage. We can take out all the cars, then you can set up a card table and chairs, out there. That way we do the minimum of damage to the house."

I had a feeling Alice probably saw this decision, and would pass it along to Esme, so I said "You're welcome Mom".

"Good idea kiddo, be right back" Emmett said and then was off at Vampire speed getting everything setup.

Seth, Collin, and Brady were looking at me for instructions. 

Finally I broke the silence "Well I remember when I was human that Tequila doesn't taste very good, (not that I ever got to taste it) so Brady why don't you search the fridge for Limes or Lemons and then get some Salt. Collin get some cokes or juice or something to chase the taste away. Feel free to grab any snacks that are in the kitchen." 

Seth and I were alone for a minute, while Brady and Collin hunted in the kitchen. I turned to ask Seth a question and he had come up close to me and put his arms out. I didn't know what he wanted from me, a kiss or a hug? So I stalled for time "Seth you guys won't get into trouble for hanging out with Emmett and I tonight?"

"Maybe" and he took hold of both my hands. Gosh the heat of his skin was scorching but it felt good too. 

"Will you get in trouble for partying with us and drinking too much? You know that if you guys drink too much, you won't be going home. Emmett and I will have to keep you with us?" He cocked his head to the side in question? "We are physically capable of taking 3 drunk Big Feet home, the problem is that we can't cross the border. I refuse to leave you out in the woods on the border, and I don't want you to get in trouble by turning you over to whomever is on patrol tonight. So that leaves one option, you stay the night?"

He pulled me to him and I had throw my head back to look at his face as he smiled real big "I thought you'd never ask."

I giggled because we both knew that Emmett would not be letting Seth and I, have any alone time.

Seth had his arms around me and so I laid my head on his chest to listen to his heart beating. I had to stand on tip toe to put my ear where his heart was located since he is so tall. Then I relaxed within his arms, feeling safe and warm. 

"I almost feel sorry for you guys. Once Emmett gets you guys drinking, he's going to keep pushing for you to keep drinking, and he won't let you go to sleep until you aren't anymore fun, or you start puking everywhere."

I looked up at Seth to get his reaction and he visibly winced when he looked into my red glowing eyes. "Should I go put my contacts in, so my eyes aren't so freaky?"

"I don't think your eyes are freaky" he kinda blurted it out as I was trying to get out of his embrace. I looked back into his eyes, he looked a little embarrassed so I wondered what that was about but then he said "I find your eyes fascinating. I wish I had had a chance to see them when they were blue"

I was just about to say something stupid to him when the boys interrupted us by coming back with the supplies for the humans, 

I decided to change the direction of the conversation and pull myself from his arms before anyone could make mention of our closeness. "Won't anybody worry when the 3 of you don't come home tonight?" I asked them.

Brady was the one who answered me "No we told everyone that we were going to explore and take a long run for the fun of it. Camping, hunting etc…We stopped here to see if Jake wanted to come with us. I guess Jake went hunting with the rest of the family? Boy is Sam going to pissed off at Jake. All I know is that I plan on staying human until Jake gets back on Sunday or I may end up substituting for Jake. Not fun." 

Seth read my puzzlement and filled me in "If we are off duty and our parents are OK with us doing it; then we can travel wherever, whenever. Just in case there is trouble, they like us to explore the nearby areas so we know the lay of the land. It is just a precaution, so usually when we go we treat it like a camping trip. We aren't allowed to go in groups smaller than three wolves. Obviously Jake didn't tell Sam that he was leaving for a couple of days, or Brady and Collin would have known that he wasn't here from Sam. Leah is Jake's second, so she would have told me that Jake was going to be out of touch and to stay close. Jake is going to get chewed out by both Sam and Leah when he gets back."

"Ohh" was all I could think of saying. Anytime Leah is mentioned I get all nervous and intimidated. She hates me cause I am a Vampire and she once told me to stay away from Seth. Of course Seth overheard and the two of them went at it verbally for quite a while. He never mentions it and I try not to think of it. 

Brady and Collin were eager to start our party, so we tramped down to the garage. Emmett had only been out here about 15 minutes,. But he had totally emptied one of our garages of cars and anything that was mobile. He had set up a Poker table (where he found that I don't know)and there were plush reclining chairs that spun around and had wheels. Can we say "accident waiting to happen?" He even hung up tons of twinkle lights all around the garage and hung a disco ball at the other end of the garage. Where did we get a disco ball?

So there we were 3 teenage Werewolf boys, and 2 Vampires sitting at a Poker table with a half gallon of Tequila, a shot glass and no idea what to do next.

"Are we waiting for something?" I asked.

Brady answered "Well, it just occurred to me that this stuff doesn't work on you guys. I mean, we can get drunk, our metabolism is faster than normal so we have to drink more than a normal person; but we can get wasted. The problem is can you?"

A silly question popped into my head "Hey Emmett, if you drink from a drunk human, do you get drunk?" The Werewolves's eyes all popped out of their sockets at that, maybe they were imagining us trying to drink from them after we got them drunk on Tequila. I giggled at the thought.

Emmett laughed really hard and once he got it under control answered "Wow kiddo, you are such a Newborn. Drinking human blood is like getting drunk for us."

"You mean we should like join AA or something, since we are vegetarians, we have to be on "the wagon" so to speak?" I replied.

Before Emmett could answer, I turned to Brady and asked "What does it matter if we can't get drunk?"

Brady replied "Well, I was going to suggest we play a drinking game. The whole point of playing the game is the more you lose, the more drunk you end up. But if you can't get drunk it is no fair for you to play. It won't be as much fun with just the 3 of us. "

That got us all to thinking about how to even up the playing field. I really wanted to see Seth tipsy. I want to know if he is an affectionate drunk, cause that could be fun. I was hoping that he would really kiss me again, like he did on the day we found out I had two gifts. Since then, all I get are pecks on the cheeks and an occasional peck on the lips.

That is when Collin interrupted my daydreams with a gasp, he looked at Emmett and I and then smiled evilly "I've got an idea, when we have to drink, you have to strip."

Everyone reacted to Collin's announcement and Collin held his hand out to stop further conversation "Wait let me explain? We can play the game "I Never" and whenever we would have to take a drink, you guys have to take an item of clothing off. The first one drunk or naked is the Loser." 

The boys and Emmett all looked at me. I guess they thought as the only girl, I would be offended or something? Little did they know… practically growing up in a hospital, modesty is lost real quick. When you have nurses doing everything for you… And Doctors who think nothing of exposing your body to illustrate a point to his medical students, well, you learn not to care. Big deal, another naked body. 

Besides, I'd learned a long time ago that when you look at a naked person, you don't notice the private areas as most of your attention is drawn to the overall shape and the way that you carry yourself. I looked each one of them in the eyes, ending with Seth. Then I lifted my chin and said "Your on!"

Emmett "whoodoo"d again and high fived Collin and Brady. Seth was looking at me with curiosity. I tried to show nothing but confidence on my face. 

Brady explained the game. "Each person will say a sentence that starts with "I Never" and then fill in the blank. If you have done what they say- you drink a shot or take off a piece of clothing. If you haven't done what was said- you do nothing." Brady suggested that he start the first round and we would go clockwise from there. We all agreed.

Brady began "I've never cheated on a girlfriend or boyfriend." We were all looking at each other and Collin reached out and downed a shot of Tequila. 

I was shocked "Collin, you cheated?"

"Yeah, I was going out with this girl and she had to move away. She was gone a long time and I never got to see her. Then we went to a dance and I started dancing with this other girl and she kissed me on the dance floor. I felt so guilty. I will never do that again. When I confessed to my girl, she dumped me." 

It was Collin's turn now "I've never had sex." I couldn't believe he said that, don't guys lie about how many women they have been with, even when it was none? We were all looking at each other, then Emmett put his baseball cap on the table. Like anyone would believe in him being a virgin? That one was a freebie.

It was Emmett's turn "I've never ran through the forest naked." Collin, Brady and Seth all drank a shot.

Brady said "Oh wanna be like that do you?" 

I giggled at the way he challenged Emmett, but it was my turn. I looked at Seth and said "I've never had a serious relationship." Collin drank and Emmett took off a shoe. I smiled at Seth, happy that he hadn't drank. Now it was his turn.

"I've never kissed someone under the mistletoe. Oh, and I mean a real kiss, open mouth. And it can't be a family member?" Seth was looking at me the whole time, like he was waiting for my reaction. Emmett just took off another shoe.

It was back to Brady and I could tell that he was gunning for Emmett. "I've never grabbed a girl's rearend; or Bethany in your case use guy's rearend." Emmett took off a sock, I took off a shoe and Seth took a drink.

Collin too, was gunning for Emmett; unlike before when they were picturing me without clothing. I think they were beginning to see how easy it would be to get Emmett naked, and were thinking of ways in which to get him in trouble. I decided that I was going to have to defend Emmett. Us Vampires need to stick together, so I would just have to think of some Werewolf guaranteed 'I nevers' to hit them. Collin's began "I've never tasted human blood." Emmett took off another sock.

Emmett was starting to look worried, he looked at the group of young Werewolves on the other side of the table and said "I've never howled at that moon." All three boys drank as we laughed. Emmett was rubbing their faces in it too, by fake howling and then he said "So there! Yeah" and we bumped fists.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's continued antics, then unconsciously imitating Rosalie I said "I've never wrote a sappy romantic love letter to someone special. " Emmett took off his wristband that had the Cullen Crest on it . Collin and Brady, both drank. 

Emmett turned to me "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

"Sorry Em, I'll do better next one." I was pondering that Seth and I, were seeming to be the most inexperienced ones at the table. I was glad that Seth hadn't had a serious relationship with a girl before, and I was daydreaming that he would one day want to have a relationship with me. 

Seth's turn was next. "I've never wanted to date a Werewolf." What, What did he just say? Oh Crap, talk about being put on the spot. I took off another shoe and Brady drank.

Seth turned to Brady sharply "Sorry dude, Leah's hot. Couldn't help thinking about it."

Then Emmett realized that I had taken off a shoe. "Uhh-huh Hey Kiddo, who's the lucky Werewolf huh?" Then he turned to the boys "You guys better tell whoever it is that I will rip him to pieces if he hurts my baby sister."

I looked at Emmett "Since when am I your baby Sister? I thought that I was just Kiddo?" 

Emmett laughed "Well I already have two little sisters, Bella and Alice. So since you are the baby of the family now, you are the Baby Sister. Nessie is my niece." I was enveloped in my love for Emmett. He had welcomed me into the family immediately and I never had to worry with him about fitting in. I wish there was some way that I could show him how much I loved Emmett. Right then I determined, that someday in the future I would do something to show how much I love the big lug. 

Brady's turn came and he had a wicked glint in his eye "I've never kissed Rosalie on the mouth." There were some loud guffaws as Emmett took off his jacket that he was wearing and placed it on the table with the other clothing.

Collin decided to stick with the same theme "I've never called anyone 'Honeybunch'" Emmett took off the black polo shirt, but he was wearing a black wife beater underneath. The Wolves were snickering and calling "Honeybunch" in falsetto voices. I was having fun and laughing at the rivalry.

Emmett glared at them and started to say "I've never been without sex for more than a week since you were all born." That shut up all the Wolves, and I could tell that there was some envy there as they all drank and I pulled off a sock. 

The boys were starting to feel the alcohol by now, and the silliness was really entertaining. It was my turn "I've never gone out on a real date." Emmett groaned and took off his wife beater, while Collin and Brady took another shot.

I was feeling conflicted, on the one hand I was finding out that Seth was almost as innocent as I am; but on the other hand how was I going to get him to give me an inebriated kiss if he wasn't having to drink. I needed to change my strategy so that he would have to drink more. 

Seth smiled that sweet smile that makes me melt, and then he said "I've never kissed someone I just met that very day" Then Seth drank. Brady complained that you're not supposed to say one that you are guilty of doing yourself. They argued it out a little more then Collin and Brady drank. Emmett took off his jeans while I took off my other sock. Seth kept staring at me, and it filled me with longing. 

Brady brought us back to the game "I've never been in jail." Emmett started cursing and then he remembered that jewelry counted as clothing, so he took off his watch. We were all staring at him. 

Emmett became irritated at our stares "What?" The boys looked at me to ask the questions. I don't know what the difference was, afterall they are all just as indestructible as I am and they have more experience fighting a Vampire? So why were they all hiding behind my skirts?

"Emmett, why were you in jail?" I asked softly.

Emmett was trying to think of a good "I Never" for the boys, when my question distracted him and he replied "Which time?"

"What do you mean, which time?" I replied.

"Well, there have been a bunch of times?" he answered. We all looked at him, shocked. When he realized that he was the reason for our shocked expressions, he began to laugh. "Jeesh you guys are as bad as Rosalie. They were all misunderstandings. You see, one time I stole a Teacher's car, but I didn't steal it to have it. I was going to have Rosalie take it apart and then reconstruct it in his classroom. It was a prank, and it would have been a cool one too. Unfortunately, the cops showed up before I could get Rosalie to agree to do it. She took off and I got charged with Grand Theft Auto."

"Emmett, I don't think we need to know anymore." I had a feeling that if he went on and told us about every incident, Rosalie would definitely kill him. Afterall, everything he says tonight will be broadcast to all the Wolves when they phase. Rosalie would definitely have a problem being known as the 'beautiful Vamp that is married to the Jailbird.' 

Collin thankfully, was ready to take his turn and he smiled (kinda tipsy) "I've never cross dressed; whether it was a costume party or Halloween." Emmett took his gold necklace off, I removed my jacket, and Seth drank.

"That one was no fair. All the cool Halloween costumes for guys. One year I was Freddie Kruger, and another I was the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz. Girls costumes are either witches or sluts." I protested.

"Yeah but tis a good excuse for girls to wear fishnet stockings." Emmett stated and the rest of the guys agreed with him. 

I made a mental note to self- have Alice buy me some fishnet stockings. I wish she could see me, but I am all blurry like Renesmee. Then it hit me. 

"Emmett" I asked.

"What" he replied.

"That's it" I said

"What's it?" he replied 

"Alice can't see the future when the Wolves are around. As long as they are here, we are incognito. If we keep one with us at all times…"

"Pranks, Pranks, and more fun!" He yelled "Yeah, you guys have to stay the weekend with us?"

"The three of you guys can stay in the bedrooms upstairs or if you can't sleep in there due to the Vampire smell (I made a face at that because I truly do not smell bad) Then you could set up tents and air mattresses in the yard. We have all the camping equipment, it is all brand new so it shouldn't smell like us. Well, what do you say?" I was hoping really hard that they would stay. Then I just might get a chance to be alone with Seth for more than 5 minutes. Maybe I could find a way for Brady and Collin to distract Big Brother?

"Well we already have permission to be away for the whole weekend, and as long as we don't phase, they won't know what we have been doing. Of course, Sunday when we get home we will have to face the consequences and get yelled at or even worse… be put on double patrols. I want to say yes, but it is up to you two?" Seth was asking Brady and Collin.

Brady looked at Collin, who just nodded his head, so Brady said "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah! The King of Pranks is back!" Emmett celebrated. He was doing a strange kind of touchdown dance that had elements of the Roger Rabbit and the Running Man in it. 

Collin and Brady, who were definitely feeling the Tequila, were laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs onto the cold concrete floor of the garage.

Emmett's dance wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't provided us with a rear view of Emmett's boxers. They looked like regular underwear until you got behind him. There emblazoned across his rear, it said "Love Machine". Even I was fighting back laughter. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture of him dancing in his underwear. I knew that I shouldn't dow it, but I couldn't resist. I sent the photo to Jasper's phone.

Seth leaned down and whispered in my ear "Who'd you send it to?" 

Emmett was celebrating loudly and enjoying the insane laughter of the drunken wolves, so I hoped he wasn't paying attention to Seth and I. Just in case, I didn't respond verbally, but pulled up Jasper on my phone so he could see the name and phone number. I took that moment while he was looking at my phone as an opportunity to inhale his scent. Everyone says that the Wolves stink, some of them do. However, Seth doesn't smell bad to me, and the more I smell him, the more appealing his scent has become to me. It wasn't exactly like perfume, but it didn't make me want to hold my nose. I leaned as close as I dared, trying to enjoy the momentary warmth coming off his skin. He was so close to me that the skin of his ear brushed against my cheek, as he tried to read my phone. When we touched, I could see goose bumps travel down his arms. I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. I wished that there was someone that I could ask?

It was Seth that finally reminded Emmett that it was now his turn. 

"OK, OK, I got a good one. I've never seen Leah naked." Emmett was rubbing it in, too. Like seeing Leah naked was a bad thing. Leah is beautiful, I don't like her current haircut, but heck most guys would give anything to see a beautiful girl like her without her clothes. All three Wolves drank, with disgusted looks on their faces! Seth said "Jeeesh she's my sister."

"I don't know why you are all disgusted about seeing Leah? I mean, I understand Seth; but Collin and Brady?"

Brady spoke up "It's not Leah's body- that is a work of art. It's Leah herself, if you think about here that way at all, she comes down on you hard. It was really bad when we were in the same pack. It's better now. Yet somehow, whenever any of us looks at the memories of her, she somehow knows and makes your life miserable. I'd rather see an ugly girl and have her smile at me than have to deal with Leah. Sorry Seth"

Seth just sighed.

All I could say to that was "Oh". Then I realized that they were waiting on me and that it was my turn. "Well I've never flirted with someone I didn't like in order to get something out of them." Collin and Brady drank.

Emmett was conflicted. He only had his wedding ring and his boxers left on. Finally he stood up, "Rose will kill me if I take my ring off, so here goes." I turned my head so that I was not looking at the naked Vampire beside me; but however when I did that I was hit with a delicious aroma. My eyes automatically searched out the source of it. My Vampire brain knew that I only had seconds before everyone else knew what I had just figured out. I quickly came up with a plan. 

I turned to Seth and the boys, and told them to run to the house right now. Then I told Emmett that Charlie is coming to check on us and since my eyes are red I am going inside, then I threw him his clothes and told him to get dressed. I reminded him to use human speed. However, I took his keys, his jeans and his boxers with me and I ran into the house before Charlie was close enough to see me. I told the boys to hide upstairs and not to make any noise. Then I ran around the house locking all the windows and doors. Effectively locking Emmett outside with only a Tshirt and Jacket in which to greet the Chief of Police. Emmett had just realized his predicament as we stood looking at each other through the front window. His expression promised payback. I just couldn't resist a photo of Emmett's bare buns outlined in the light of Charlie's police cruiser. And oops! I sent that picture to Edward's phone.

I could hear Emmett pleading with Charlie "Hey Charlie, it is not what you think? I was going to Skinny Dip in the River, and our new sister stole my keys, pants and underwear. I started to get dressed when I saw you coming up the driveway and she ran into the house and locked me out."

UhOh I ran to the bathroom to put some contacts in my eyes to hide their glowing red. Then went back to the front door at Vampire speed (Charlie couldn't see me in the house). I could smell Charlie. He smelled really good, but I didn't feel a crazed need to hunt him. I knew it would be more intense when I opened the door. So I prepared myself mentally to run away if I couldn't handle it.

"Seth, If I start to hunt Charlie, you'll stop me right?" I spoke softly as I knew the Wolves could hear but Charlie wouldn't.

He replied softly "Don't worry I won't let you hurt anyone, you are stronger than you think. I believe in you and you would never hurt Charlie."

I smiled at him and then turned to open the door. The scent hit me and I had to brace myself in the doorway for a moment. I gave myself a couple of seconds to get control. Emmett was watching me, he was tensed up ready to defend Charlie. I shook my head to indicate to him that I was in control. "Emmett! Whatever are you doing outside without your pants? For shame, and in front of the police too. Carlisle and Esme will be so disappointed."

I heard a soft chuckle from upstairs.

"Well Emmett? What do you have to say for yourself?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry Charlie. Bethany Lane Cullen I am going to kill you and then I will dig up your body and drag it behind my jeep for a couple of miles." Emmett said to me. With that, he ran into the house and up the stairs to his room.

I hid behind the door laughing. I knew I was going to have to introduce myself to Charlie and I was scared. 

"You got this!" Seth said softly so Charlie couldn't hear him. It was what I needed to hear to boost my courage. I would never voluntarily hunt Bella's father or any human. 

"Hello! You must be Bella's father Charlie. I am Esme's niece by blood and Carlisle and Esme are adopting me. Rosalie and Jasper are my biological brother and sister."

"Huh?" Charlie was confused, so I realized that I was going to have to give him the cover story.

"My mother is Esme's sister. She was married to Joseph Hale and they had twins Rosalie and Jasper. After Joseph died ina car accident, our mother Gisele developed a drug problem that caused Child Protective Services to take them away and give them to Esme and Carlisle. They adopted Rosalie and Jasper, but the twins loved their father and asked to keep his last name. So legally they are Rosalie Hale-Cullen and Jasper Hale-Cullen. Since that is confusing with the relationships they have with Emmett and Alice; they just use Hale. Gisele, my mother, disappeared. Gisele married her drug dealer, my father, and had me. My parents were recently put into prison for the Manufacture of Methamphetimine. CPS was called again, and they called Esme and asked her if she wanted me? She said yes. Carlisle and Esme are in the process of adopting me. My parents are not good people. I don't want to be a Parker, so I am taking the Cullen last name."

Charlie was looking at me with compassion in his eyes and I could see why Bella loved her father so much.

"Oh well Bella asked me to come out here and check on you guys, every once in a while." he said gruffly.

"Yep, I don't think that they trust Emmett to keep me alive a whole weekend?" I giggled and Charlie joined in with a laugh.

Charlie started walking back to his cruiser "You be sure to keep the doors and windows locked and try to stay out of trouble. Bella said she left you my phone number on a piece of paper on the refrigerator and you can always call 911 if you need me. Be careful, and try not to damage Emmett too much." He smiled as he got back into the cruiser and took off down the driveway.

There was growling behind me, and I turned around slowly. Emmett was stalking me, growling and crouched. I started to walk backwards toward the front door, hoping I could make my escape before he caught me. I could feel the edge to the doorway under me and I turned around and booked it out the door. I had thrown the door closed behind me so that Emmett would have to open it; but it didn't work cause he was through the door before it could close. 

I ran out into the yard, tying to figure out a way to escape. I jumped up onto a low branch of a pine tree and proceeded to climb it higher and higher. Emmett was at the bottom of the tree, cussing and threatening. I climbed until I was so high up that the branches would snap under Emmett's weight, before I began to feel safe. I should have known better; Emmett wouldn't allow me to get away that easily. Emmett pulled back his arm and punched the trunk of the tree I was in, causing the tree trunk to crack and fall over on it's side.

Emmett yelled "Timber!" victoriously.

Now it was my turn to cuss. I tried to jump off the tree before it hit the ground. Soon as my feet hit the ground I ran. I decided to head back to the house, maybe he I could hide in there using Esme's proclamation prohibiting damage to the house to keep me safe. 

Emmett was on my tail the whole way. I hit the door and turned and locked it real quick. Before he even hit the porch. I was yelling "Emmett you can't break the door down. Esme will be pissed off if there is any damage to the house!"

Emmett was pacing back and forth like a caged lion. "It won't matter if I fix it before she gets home."

I started to look around for a way out and at that moment, Emmett knocked down the front door. I ran to the staircase but he caught me. He had me by the ankles and carried me upside down, and far from his body so that I couldn't grab onto him. 

I began pleading with him "Please Emmett, I didn't mean to? It was a split second decision, or I would never have done it. Please let me go Emmett. I'm sorry" 

The boys were following us, but I had no idea what Emmett had planned. He walked over to the River and held me up so I could see it. "You are going to throw me in the River? Emmett, Rosalie will be pissed off that you threw her best friend in the River." At that point Emmett got a grip on my ankles and with a swing threw me into the River. 

I came up sputtering and spitting water out of my mouth. I was covered in mud and silt and my favorite tennis shoes were ruined. "Emmett you are in such deep shit. Alice finds out that you ruined these shoes, she is going to make your life miserable." Emmett stopped laughing at that point. 

"What?" he asked in a scared voice.

"These shoes are Alice's, she loaned them to me. Now they are ruined, and you are so dead." then I squished and dripped my way back to the house to take a shower and change my clothes.

When I was dressed once again, I curiously checked the house for Emmett and the boys. They weren't in the house so I walked out to the Garage. They were all sitting around the table and they were no longer playing "I Never" but the boys had imbibed a considerable amount of the Tequila. I hoped Seth was feeling tipsy and was trying to think of a way to get him alone. 

I walked into the Garage and said "OK now what?" All four sets of eyes came my way, but only one set made butterflies churn in my stomach. Seth was checking me out. Me! I was glad that I had taken the time to dress a little sexier.

I had put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and then a brown halter top, that left my shoulders and back practically bare, along with showing a lot of cleavage. Then I put on my old brown Cowboy Boots, cause they made me feel powerful. I had left my hair down except for the very front, which was pulled back with a large barette. My long golden blond hair came down to my waist and was curly when damp. I don't think Seth had ever seen me with my hair down before, but from the increase in his heart rate, I think he likes it down.

I tried to send him a sexy come hither smile, but I don't think I was very good at it. Emmett started laughing. I put my hands on my hips and tapped the toe of my boot, waiting for them to respond to my question. 

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's do Karaoke?" Emmett yelled.

Brady quickly shot that down "Dude I would have to be totally wasted to do karaoke and I am not that far gone. I thought we were going to do some pranks and fun things like that." 

Collin joined in "Yeah, Pranks are good. Does anyone know of someone that deserves some payback?"

We all looked at each other and I added "I don't know anyone around here except the Cullens and people on the Reservation. Em and I can't go on the Reservation, and you guys should probably stay away from there too. So lets find someone in the town that deserves it?"

Brady replied "We don't know that many in Forks, we all went to school on the Reservation. So I guess it will have to be someone that Emmett knows?"

Now we were all looking at Emmett, he looked like deer in the headlights for a moment. Then the light bulb went on again and he smiled evilly. "Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley are home from College right now. I saw them this morning at the gas station when I filled up the Jeep for the family trip."

"Oh, I have heard Mike and Jessica stories from Bella. I wonder if we could borrow one of Charlie's uniforms?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett looked confused "I could probably borrow one from his closet but I would never be able to fit into it. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, I only have the mere glimmer of an idea. Something to do with Brady in Charlie's uniform, Me and Mike Newton. Statutory Rape cause I am 16 and accusing him of being a baby Daddy?" I waited for them to figure it out so they could help me flesh out the plan. 

_A couple of hours later = outside of Mike Newton's home in Forks_

"OK everyone remember their parts?" Emmett was dying to do this. He even had a fake mustache and wore a pair of non-prescription glasses and blonde wig. He kinda looked like Hulk Hogan since he was also wearing a wife beater shirt.

Brady looked great in Charlie's uniform, he had the hat pulled down low and was wearing the mirrored sunglasses. Due to his Werewolf growth spurt and hitting physical maturity within months of phasing for the first time, he was able to pull off the police officer persona.

Then there was me. I was was wearing a dress I had found in Alice's closet. It was tight and had a lot of spandex. Under it was a bowl from the kitchen that was against my stomach and then wrapped with layer after layer of gauze so that I looked like I was about 7 months pregnant.

Brady pounded on the front door. "Police please open the door"

There was the sound of someone grumbling, turning off the television and someone else walking down the stairs, and then the door opened. Standing there holding the door was a man in his early 50's. His hair was receded to the point that there was some hair on either side above his ears but the top was bare. He wore a pair of paint splattered sweats and a stained beer Tshirt.

Over his shoulder I could see a yound college age man, with blond spiked hair, and a round face. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a Tshirt. He was curious and walked up behind his father. You could tell that he would look just like his father in 20 years, and he would have the same bald head. I stifled a giggle, making it sound like a sob.

That is when they noticed Emmett and I behind Brady. Brady decided to get the show on the road.

"Is this the residence of a Michael Newton?" Brady asked in an arrogant way.

"Yes, it is. Why do you want him? What has he done?" His father questioned.

"Is he here?" Brady asked.

"I am right here" Mike replied and his father was startled as he didn't realize that Mike had come down the stairs behind him.

"Michael Newton, you attended Forks High School? You work at Newton's Outfitters Store?" Brady demanded.

"Yes , what is going on?" he was starting to sound a little scared.

Brady turned to me "Miss, do you recognize this man?"

I stepped forward and sobbed "Yes that is my Mike."

At that point Emmett started to push forward and try to get around Brady, Brady was supposed to hold him back and Emmett started to say his part "That slimy toad, let me go. I'm gonna cut off his balls. I'm gonna chop'em up and feed him to my dogs. How dare he?"

Brady then pushed Emmette back and said "Sir I am going to have to ask you to move out onto the driveway so that I can question him. You aren't going to do your daughter any good if you get her all upset. Now please, give me some room so I can finish my questioning."

"Mr Newton, Do you remember Miss Chari and a bonfire on the night of January 15th?"

Mike looked kinda scared but said "I remember the bonfire but I don't know her."

It was my turn "You don't know me, how can you do that to me Mike? I gave you my virginity and you ignore my phone calls, and you never come and see me? Why? Was it because you couldn't get it up the second time. Were you too embarrassed to be with me?"

Mike was white now "I don't know who you are? I have never seen you before now."

Brady took over "Mr Newton, since you are denying the sex acts that you have been accused of, we won't arrest you tonight."

Mike's father interrupted "Arrest, why would you arrest him for having sex?"

"Mr Newton, Miss Chari was 15 years old at the time of the sex act. She is now 16. He would be charged with Statutory Rape. Since we have no proof right now, we will not arrest him, but once the baby is born he will have to submit to a DNA test. If the DNA test comes out positive, then he will be charged and can receive a sentence of up to 8 years. " As Brady was explaining it, Mike's Father was looking more and more red with rage. Mike was looking scared to death.

Brady decided to twist the knife in a little harder "Mr Chari and Miss Chari, if you could return to your vehicle. We can go back to the station house to finish the paperwork. Since Mr Newton is denying the sex act, we will have to wait on the birth of your child and the DNA test. However, if you want to receive child support it may be better for you to come to a custody and support arrangement before hand. (then he leaned forward and whispered to Mike and his Father) I suggest that you be very careful for the next couple of months, Mr Chari has several arrests for Assualt and Battery and would think nothing of beating up the guy who got his 15 year old daughter pregnant. Now we are going back to the Station to fill out the paperwork and we will be in touch after the birth to arrange the DNA test. Good luck Mr Newton"

"Wait can't you protect me? I didn't do it. I didn't have sex with her, I'm still a virgin." Mike was practically crying.

Emmett yelled and started running toward the door "Did that slime ball admit that he took my Virgin baby girl? I'm gonna kill him. You hear me! You'll only need two fingers to jack off after I am done with you!" Brady grabbed him and started guiding him towards the car. I walked around Emmett and Brady and up to the door where Mike and his Dad still stood.

I placed my hand lovingly on my stomach and said "Mike I don't know how you can deny us. You told me you loved me. You were drinking that Mexican Beer and you asked me to dance. Then you asked me to go for a walk with you. Someone had left their blanket out and we sat down on it. You told me that you loved me and that we would be each other's Firsts. The first time was really fast, but you said that you would do it again and better. Then you couldn't get your thing to work. You walked me to your car and you said you would call me. You never did. Was I not good enough for you? I don't understand why. Was it because I made fun of the Mole on your left ball sack? I love you Mike, we're having a baby." By this time I was fake sobbing really hard and squeezing the hidden tube of water so that moisture was flowing down my face with the smeared eye makeup.

Brady came back to lead me away back to the car. The door closed on the Newton house and we sat outside to listen to the Fireworks go off inside of it.

Mr Newton was yelling at Mike. Mrs Newton was screaming at him.

"Oh Emmett that was awesome. I can't believe that you noticed that Mole on his left ball?" I was laughing really hard by now.

"Hey they made us take PE all four years, it was bound to be seen eventually. Not that I make a habit of looking at other men's junk but stupid Vampire memory won't let me forget. But Brady is the star of this one. Dude, I hope you guys got all that on film, we have to show the whole family. " Emmett was rolling in the grass laughing.

"Crap, we forgot to give them the Ultrasound pictures" I pulled out of my triumphant move when I remembered that we hadn't given them the Ultrasound pictures. See we had pulled some off the Internet. On the pictures we pulled- the baby is giving the middle finger to the machine. We figured once they looked at the picture, they would realize it was all a hoax. Now there was nothing to tell the Newton's that it was a prank. The realization popped my elated bubble of fun.

The five of us looked at each other. I suggested "Maybe I should go knock on the door and tell them that I wanted Mike to see his baby and here is copies of the Ultrasound photos. Then tell them that I have to go as My Daddy and the police officer are waiting for me in the car?"

I waited for a reply? Finally Seth said "I don't think that is a good idea. Why don't you just write on the envelope that you wanted Mike to see his baby before they put him in jail, here is some Ultrasound Photos and your phone number in case he wants to call you to have some fun? We can give him the Non-Emergency line for Forks PD."

We all agreed so I wrote on the envelope and signed it "Hiarry Chari". Then Seth went up and slipped it into the mail slot of their front door. We all jumped in the Volvo and drove back home laughing and disecting the prank.

Emmett decided he wanted to put it on Utube so when we got into the house, he ran upstairs to get his laptop. Brady and Collin followed him. I ran to my room to change my clothes, take off the baby bump and wash my face. It was starting to get really late by then, I figured I better remind Emmett that the boys are human and still require sleep.

I walked to Emmett and Rosalie's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Em, Collin and Brady are probably ready to drop, you should tell them to hit the hay soon."

Emmett pointed to the bed. Brady was laying on his stomach facing where Emmett sat on the computer. He was sleeping in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. Collin was wearing the same clothing he wore earlier this evening and was on the floor curled up in a ball sleeping. Emmett covered his lips with a finger then softly said "Brady took off Charlie's uniform, so soon as I finish I will take it back and put it in his closet. You should go check on Seth, he is probably passed out somewhere downstairs"

"I will, Thanks Emmett (I was thanking him for trusting me around humans tonight and for letting me have a little alone time with Seth- I could tell that he understood what I was thanking him for) Oh and Em, could you stop at the Grocery Store tonight- we don't have much human food in the house and we will have 3 Wolves to feed in the morning. I wrote up a list…?"

"Sure, just leave the list over there and I will take care of it. I'll drive the Volvo. Oh and hey Baby Sister you did good tonight" Emmett replied.

I was filled with warm fuzzy feelings as I left Emmett's room to look for Seth.


	12. Chapter 12 Making Out

Chapter 12

I headed downstairs following the sound of Seth's heartbeat. It sounded like he was in the kitchen so I quickly joined him there. When I entered the room, he was looking in the fridge for something to eat and I was treated to a very nice view of his tight buns. I was filled with the urge to touch them and rub his back; but I didn't know if that was appropriate or if he would even appreciate my manhandling of him.

He finally realized that I was in the room, and he lazily turned to look at me. I could tell that he was still feeling the effects of the tequila as he gave me an inebriated smile. "There's my girl" he said and I could feel his eyes checking me out in my silky blue sleep shorts and matching tank top. I hadn't put on a bra because it was sleepwear (yeah I know that we don't sleep but we can still put pajamas on at night?). The tingling that went through my body at hearing him call me his girl, was positively sinful.

Emmett said he was leaving to return Charlie's uniform and pick up some supplies and he would be back in a couple of hours and for me to be good. Then he opened the door and added a reminder for me to remember that Seth still needs to sleep.

I replied "I get it Big Brother, don't worry so much." Seth and I just stood there staring at each other as we listened to the car drive away. When we could no longer hear the car, it was like we came out of a trance. We both nervously chuckled.

Seth closed the fridge and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the living room. He let go of my hand and asked "Are Collin and Brady sleeping?"

I couldn't talk I was so nervous so I just stupidly nodded my head. He got this big smile on his handsome face, like a kid on Christmas morning. Then he walked over to the stereo, and he plugged his Ipod into the system and hit some keys. I looked over his shoulder at the screen on his Ipod and it said "Songs for Bethany". He had a play list of songs just for me? OMG.

Seth turned back to me and the first song began to play. He realized that I had seen the play list name and he smiled deprecatingly and said "It's just songs that remind me of you or you have mentioned that are your favorites. Miss Cullen, can I have this dance?"

I looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and thought Crap, I don't know how to dance. He must have read my expression and he smiled again and said "Nobody is watching so just hold onto me and sway with the music. I don't really know how to dance either, I just want an excuse to hold you close." Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He placed one of my hands on his shoulder and the other I placed over his heart. He wrapped his arms around my lower back.

The song that was playing was my absolute favorite song of all times and one that most people didn't even know existed. It was called " Arms of Orion" and was on the original Batman movie soundtrack by Prince and Sheena Easton. We began to sway to the music there in the living room, in the dark. I moved my other hand up to his shoulder so I could lean my cheek against his chest and listen to heart up close. It seemed to beat in time to the music.

_Orion's arms are wide enough 2 hold us both 2gether Although we're worlds apart, I'd cross the stars 4 U In the heart of a sleepless moon, I'll be with U 4ever This is my destiny till my life is through CHORUS: The Arms of Orion, that's where I wanna be Since U've been gone I've been searching 4 a lover in the Sea of Tranquility Drowning without U here, my dear When I am lost or feeling lonely, I just look 2 heaven I find my comfort there God only knows where U are 2night God only knows where U are 2night Maybe time will tell me Till then I close my eyes, say a prayer 4 U (Say a prayer 4 U 2) CHORUS Orion's heart is bright enough 2 shine on both of us The constellations never fail 2 light the way 4 love Orion's arms are wide enough 2 hold us both 2gether Although we're worlds apart (I'd cross the stars 4 U) I'd cross the stars 4 U CHORUS (Oh) The Arms of Orion, that's where I wanna be Since U've been gone I've been drowning (Lost) In the Sea of Tranquility (Lonely) Drowning without U here (Baby) My dear (Drowning without U, oh) Arms of Orion That's where I wanna be (Where I? ) That's where I wanna be (The Arms of Orion) {x2} Since U've been gone, babe Since U've been gone, I've been drowning (Drowning) Drowning, drowning without your love The Arms of Orion (Arms of Orion)_

I could stay in Seth's arms like this forever. I felt so comfortable there and though there was a lot of sexual tension, I felt safe. The Wolves call themselves Protectors, so maybe that is why I feel so safe with him. After this night, I know that I will forevermore think of dancing in the dark with Seth when I hear this song. Not a bad memory to be attached to my favorite song. We didn't stop dancing, but kept dancing to the other songs on my play list.

Somebody by Depeche Mode

Careless Whisper by Wham (I hope that it was on there cause I love it and not because he thinks I'm cheating)

Georgia On My Mind by Ray Charles

I Want You Now by Depeche Mode

All Cried Out by Lisa Lisa and the Cult Jam

Crazy For You by Madonna

Sorry by Tracy Chapman

Jack & Diane by John Cougar Mellancamp

That is when I lost track of what song was playing, cause Seth reached down and lifted my chin so that I was looking up at him. He leaned down and when his hot lips hit my icy lips, I swear that there was a hiss of steam. We kissed hard and passionately until he had to pull away to breath. I watched him pant for air and he must have seen the confusion on my face because he asked "What?"

"Seth, I just realized that there is Venom in my mouth and venom is poisonous to Shapeshifters? I could have killed you last time we kissed? How come it didn't?"

"Actually I don't know, but afterwards I asked Carlisle about it. I told him that we had been kissing and that we had open mouth kissed. Carlisle was very surprised that the venom in your mouth didn't affect me. He asked if there were any effects at all? And I had to tell him that my tongue and lips went numb for a little bit. You know like when you go to the dentist for work on your teeth? He said that since the venom was just in my mouth and not in my blood stream that open mouthed kisses should be fine. We just got to be careful that you never bite me."

"Seth why would I want to bite you?"

"Well Carlisle said that vampire women tend to enjoy biting their mates during intense feelings of pleasure." Seth's face was all red as he said this and he couldn't even look me in the eye.

I couldn't look at him either so I dropped my gaze to the floor and thought about it. The more that I thought about it, the more embarrassed that I became. OMG my Father had told the guy I am dating that I might bite him during an orgasm. Please bury me now.

Seth seemed to recover before I did, he took my hands from his shoulders and put then in his hands. Then he pulled me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into this lap. I still didn't look at his face. So he grabbed my chin and pulled my face up so he could look at me. "Do you know why I always pull you into my lap?"

I shook my head no.

"Cause when you are straddling me, I don't have to bend over to reach your lips. I get to kiss my girl in comfort. I've been thinking and when Emmett gets back I'm gonna talk to him. Since we have to follow the rules and we still haven't had our first date…I thought that maybe I could ask you out tomorrow evening. We wouldn't have to have 2 vampires as Chaperones if they stay here in the house, we can banish Emmett, Collin and Brady here, while we have our date over in Edward and Bella's cottage. Since no humans know where it is or that it even exists, we won't have to worry about you attacking humans. We could watch some movies and talk etc…? What do you think?"

"Seth it sounds lovely but it would really hurt my family."

"What do you mean?" he looked baffled.

"Seth, all the women in the family are looking forward to helping me dress for my very first date. And Carlisle is looking forward to acting like the intimidating Father. You know that Emmett can't wait to embarrass me to death about it. If we do our first date without them, they will all feel left out. I'm so sorry. I know that you only wanted a chance to do this without all the problems."

"No, I didn't think about that stuff either. I guess my Mom and Charlie would probably be pretty mad too. Mom is probably gonna cry saying her little boy is all grown up kinda stuff. Oh and Charlie is probably gonna give me a man to man talk. I just wish it was all over with so I could tell everyone that you are my Girlfriend and that they can stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Are the others still giving you a hard time about me?"

"Don't worry about it. I know that you are worth it all. Ok then, Miss Cullen would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you on a date next Friday night?" He had a big smile on his face as he asked.

"Of course I will, what time should I expect you Mr Clearwater?"

"7 pm OK with you?" when I nodded my head yes, he continued "now, I know technically we aren't supposed to make out on the first date but since this has been dragging out forever, I hope we can change the rules a little." and with that he leaned forward and endeavored to kiss me senseless.


	13. Chapter 13 The Homecoming

Chapter 13

Bethany POV

Emmett and I let the boys sleep in until after 11am. We woke them up with bottles of icy water and a couple of Tylenol for their hangovers. While they were sleeping, we finalized our plans for today's awesome fun. Having the boys stay with us this weekend meant that we no longer had to worry about what Alice was seeing and we could just have fun.

Emmett wanted to do some traditional bad teenage behavior, but we had to give up on mailbox baseball, not many people in Forks have their mailbox on the side of the road. Usually in Forks, the mailman has to come up to your Porch to deliver the mail in a slot on the door. School hadn't started yet, so we didn't have anyone that we could prank by filling their lockers with junk or trash. Emmett really wanted to duct tape a naked freshman to a toilet, but thank heavens we didn't know any freshmen.

We still hadn't figured out what to do with the left over Fireworks too. I kinda wanted to visit Mike Newton to find out how he was doing the "day after", but Emmett shot me down. The boys all were at a loss because all their ideas involved the Reservation or people on it; and since Emmett and I were not welcome there..it was a real bummer.

"Come on guys, there has to be something that 5 Supernatural Beings could do to have fun that wouldn't end up on the 6 O'clock news? We have to think of something?" Emmett complained.

"Too bad we couldn't find a wrecked Aston Martin in a junk yard somewhere." I thought out loud.

Seth asked what I was thinking and I replied "Well I was just thinking that if we could find a wrecked one and bought it, then put it in the Garage and took the real one and hid it. Then when Edward got home and saw his baby destroyed- it could be funny. We could even blame it on Jake at first. Jake gave the keys to Seth and told him that he could take it for a drive while they were gone cause Jake was mad at Edward for something or other? Or maybe we could set the Junk one on fire and then say that we threw the fireworks in the car when Esme called to say that we couldn't play with them. Then we took the car out of the garage because we decided to hang in the garage so Esme wouldn't get mad at us for destroying the house. How were we to know that the sun would be hot enough to set off the fireworks in the enclosed car. We put the top up and closed the windows in case it rained.?"

The four men all looked at me with amazed expressions on their faces. Then Emmett said "You are truly quite cruel and I love it. Only thing is, I doubt we can find another Aston Martin like Edwards in a junkyard. Why don't we just go to a bunch of junkyards and see if there are any cars there that match the cars that were left behind. Bella's Ferrari, or Alice's Porsche. Only we cannot do Rosie's BMW. I will get cut off forever. "

"Why don't we put together a list of different junk yards nearby etc…from the internet and then split up so we can cover more places. If we get a likely one, we can send the other team a picture on the phone to see if we agree? " I suggested.

Everyone agreed and we made our plans. We split up and headed out to the junkyards hoping to get lucky. It was late afternoon when Emmett found a Porsche that matched Alice's and he purchased it. He paid extra to have it delivered to our house early Sunday morning. We all met back at the house. On the way home, I stopped at a Chinese food place and got some Takeout for the Wolves.

* * *

Emmett POV

Jeesh you would think that he would take a break. Little Seth has got it bad. He follows Bethany around with his eyes everywhere, like he is stalking his prey. Poor guy. I mean, I like dogs so the smell doesn't really bother me that much. But to them, our smell burns their noses. I tried to imagine wanting to kiss a human while your throat burns with thirst, and I guess that is what that must feel like for him when he's kissing Bethany.

I am truly proud of Bethany. She stayed home while we combed the junkyards today. I didn't want her that close to humans without someone else to help me with her. I know that I got lucky the other night when we pulled the prank on Mike Newton. Honestly I didn't even remember the Newborn thirst issue until after we had pulled it off; then I didn't let her go knock on the door to give the Ultrasound pictures. I put them in the mailslot on the door myself, just to be safe. Then we hightailed it to the house. She has that superhuman control over her thirst like Bella. I took her hunting while the wolves were sleeping this morning.

I can't believe we are actually gonna pull off this prank. Alice is gonna be livid. It is sooo cool. Alice always knows everything so you can't get anything by her. Thanks to the wolves, I am gonna get her so bad. She loves her little Porsche that Edward bought her and she will freak when she sees it wrecked.

The Wolves are done eating and it is Saturday Night so there has to be something we can do to have fun? I miss Rosie. "Hey guys, any ideas for tonight?"

Brady stepped up to the plate "We could do the traditional TeePee job?"

"What are we little kids at a slumber party, gosh Brady that is lame even for you. We need to do something awesome or at least awe inspiring?" Collin replied.

We were all going to chime in when Bethany began to talk. All the devious ideas this weekend have been hers so we all stopped to hear what she had to say "Why not something that only we could do?" I think we were all sitting there with stupid "huh"s on our faces cause she rolled her eyes at us and went on " I don't know, I was thinking something epic. You know that place in Texas where they have all the old Cadillacs buried halfway in the dirt standing on one end? Well I was thinking something like that only Forks style so that everyone who sees it freaks out and wonders how it was done? Then I had a couple of ideas… what if we made a maze out of logs. You know the corn field mazes that they have in Indiana and Alabama? Kinda like crop circles. Well I was thinking about all the trees around here, log cabins, linkin logs, corn mazes and crop circles etc… and then I just thought, what if we built a maze out of logs, we could chink them together like you do a log cabin and make the walls about 8 ft tall. We could take random trees from the forest so and clear a little bit of forest to put our maze on. Everybody would wake up tomorrow and it would be built and people would freak out wondering how it was done without anyone noticing?"

"Freaking Genius. Bethany and I can knock the logs down and notch them etc… and then you guys can put them together while we are bringing more logs. Are you in on it?" I asked the Wolves?

_**7am Sunday**_

Emmett POV

I can't believe we finished it. We placed the maze where it could be seen from the highway but only in daylight. We decided to build the maze around the existing trees that were there, so everyonce in a while, you hit a deadend at a tree. We found the maze design on the internet and then we dug the outline in the dirt about 1 foot deep. After that, Bethany and I spent the night finding good trees, cleaning off the excess branches and cutting them to size. We notched them out and dropped them off for the Wolves to put together. It actually ended up a lot of hard work but so worth it.

The five of us found a nice tree about 500 yards on the other side of the highway and waited for our maze to be discovered. It started with the church goers. Who else is up before 10am on a Sunday? The first minivan pulled over to the side of the road, then another. Before long the people were stopping to find out why everyone else stopped. By 11am, not only had everyone in Forks stopped by, the Forks Police Dept was doing traffic control, and the local Seattle News Van was parked outside doing a story about our masterpiece.

The Wolves were getting tired, since they had been up all night and they wanted to crash, so we headed home. Afterall we had to setup our prank with the fireworks and cars for Alice. While Bethany cooked the Wolves a large breakfast and settled them in for a nap; I took care of the legwork.

I had already cleaned up our mess from our party night, so I pulled out Alice's Porsche and drove it over to the school and parked it behind the Science Building where it wouldn't be seen. Then I ran back to the house.

Our junked Porsche had been stolen and pieced out for parts, then sold by the insurance company to the junkyard for scrap. We had got so lucky cause it was even the same color as Alice's Porsche. I pulled it out so it was in the driveway. Kiddo came out and we attached all the fireworks to a master fuse and set it off. The Wolves slept through all the fireworks going off. It was Bethany's idea to crack the windows so the fire isn't smothered by lack of fresh oxygen. The black smoke escaping from the cracked windows was cracking us up.

We got so amped about this prank that we had to do something? We went into the living room and watched the local news story about our Maze. Then when that got boring (almost immediately) we played some video games. Bethany sucks at video games and after she broke the 4th controller, I decided to save the rest of them for JazMan and I. The folks weren't due back til late this afternoon, so soon as the Wolves finished their naps; Bethany suggested we have some fun.

"What do you suggest for fun Kiddo?" I asked.

"Emmett why don't we play a game, but make it supernatural? How bout we play hop the river?" Bethany suggested. We all looked at her like she was losing her mind. "Yeah we jump the river and score each other based and height achieved, length of jump, and degree of difficulty of tricks?"

"What does the winner get out of this?" Collin asked.

I asked him what he suggested we use as a prize? Nobody knew what ask for until Bethany piped up "Emmett we're rich right?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well how about we do teams and the team that scores the highest wins. If we lose, we buy them a car that is under $50,000. If they lose, they have to wash of our cars once a week for a year." She said.

The look on the Wolves' faces was comical. The three of them looked like they won the lottery, and they couldn't believe their good fortune. I hadn't answered yet when Bethany changed her mind "You guys are all over 16 right?" the Wolves' nodded their heads yes and she continued "Or how about we buy them each a car under $20,000 each. That would be a total of about $60,000. Shoot Alice spends that much on one shopping trip to Paris. But I do think that we should include more stuff than washing the cars, though we do have a ton of cars…I got it. They have to do the dishes for us too. I hate doing the dishes."

"How can you guys have dishes when you don't eat food?" Collin questioned.

I finally caught on to what Bethany was talking about "By doing the dishes she means that after we catch an animal and drain it of blood, we have to bury our kills so no one connects them to vampires."

"You mean you guys just waste the meat and the skins?" Brady asked.

I decided to answer "Yeah, we can't eat the meat and none of us are interested in tanning leather or furs."

"But how would that work? We would go hunting with you guys and after you are full we take the animals and bury them for you?" Seth asked.

Bethany interrupted me and said "yeah or you guys could give the meat to people on the Reservation and the furs and skins to someone who wants them. I know the deer meat would be appreciated by people on the Res, and the fur of the carnivores are really nice. Heck you guys could start your own business processing the fur and leather. Since there are 3 of you guys, you can take turns and only one of you would have to go hunting with us? We can make it so you only have to do the dishes for Emmett and I?"

The 3 of them looked at each other "I'm in if you guys are?" Seth said. Brady and Collin both agreed

And so we began. Bethany started from a run and took a leap into the air doing a double somersault ending if a one and a half revolution twist and landed on her two feet facing back the way she came from and planted her feet. Brady had been on the other side and measured the landing.

We scored a possible 10 points for each category and the highest possible score would be 30 points. The Kiddo scored 23 points for her first jump. I scored a 25 points when I landed a 75 foot jump with 2 front flips. The Wolves had to phase to their Wolf form in order to compete with us. We had decided that the Wolves would all compete but we would count only the highest and the lowest scores. Brady was the first one to jump. He ran to the starting line and amazingly flew into the air and tucked into a curled position that was rotating in somersaults. He was able to complete 5 revolutions before landing on all four feet and skidding to a halt. He scored a 25.

We jumped for hours and the score went back and forth between the two of our teams. I didn't know how long this would go on but I was pumped and the jumps were getting more and more outrageous. We were bouncing off of rocks and trying to scoop up water and not spilling drops along the way.

"Hey Emmett , shouldn't they be getting back by now? When is the game over anyways? Are we just going to keep jumping until they get here or until we reach a certain score?" Bethany asked.

That stopped us all cold. We just stood looking at each other for a moment, then Seth asked "Well how many jumps have we completed so far?"

"We've each done 29 jumps, I guess we could each do one more and end the game. After that we can go back to the house and I'll make some dinner for you guys and Jake and Renesmee?" she replied.

"That sounds good to me." I agreed. We finished making our final jumps, and Bethany added up the scores.

"Well the team that won is the Wolves, but the one who had the highest individual scores was Emmett." she announced to us all.

I jumped up and did my Victory dance until Brady grabbed me by the arm and said "Dude Emmett why are you celebrating, you got to buy us all new cars. We are the ones who are celebrating. Wooohoo!" he yelled.

"I'm celebrating the fact that I would of toasted you puppies if I didn't have the Newborn on my team. She needs more practice. Next time we play without the Newborn and no girls." I said.

"What did you say Emmett McCarty Cullen? You are so dead, when Rosalie hears what you said she will be ripping you a new one, for sure!!!" the Kiddo was kinda cute when mad. She reminded me of spitting kitten. Her fur all standing on end and tiny claws that wouldn't hurt a thing. However, the threat to tell Rosie on me got my attention hardcore. I realized that I may need to do some but kissing to avoid being cut off.

"Awwwh Bethany, you know I didn't mean it that way. I was just joshing you. You're not really gonna tell Rosie on me are you?" I knew I was in trouble when she told the Wolves that they should head back to the house now and have me pull up vehicles in their price range so they know what they can afford to buy tomorrow. What? Wait, tomorrow? She was going to make me go car shopping with a bunch of teenaged boys, the day after my Rosie comes home from her trip? I had planned to spend the day in bed. Damn.

_**5:27pm Sunday**_

Alice's POV

Why do I see wisps of smoke coming from the driveway in front of us. I wish I had driven, but since we were in Emmett's Jeep and Emmett didn't go: Rosalie had insisted on driving. Carlisle was driving the Hummer, and between the Jeep and the Hummer we were able to carry everyone.

We had had a great time. It was really fun showing Renesmee the different tactics for hunting large game. Too bad that Jake turned out to be such a worrywort. I swear he is almost as bad as Edward was when Bella was human. There was no way the mountain lion could have harmed her, and she was having a great time "playing with her food"; so to speak. Bella even was cool with it. Then Jake starts hyperventilating and screaming at everyone. Though I have to admit, Edward's replies to his ranting were comical. Even Renesmee thought it was funny, and she usually sides with Jake.

I am glad to come home. Jazzy and I had a little alone time out in the woods, but I am dying to have a good hot shower. Going back to nature is fun for the short term, but I enjoy my comforts too much.

Thinking about my comforts brings me back to that smoke. I hope they didn't catch the house on fire, cause Esme will go ballistic and be horrible to live with if they did. No the smoke is definitely coming from the driveway and not the area where the house sits. Everyone else has noticed the smoke too. They are all starting to tense up ready for the latest Emmett disaster.

I wish that I had been able to see what happened this weekend. I know that the Wolves have been there the whole weekend because I wasn't able to see anything. Jazzy showed me a picture of Emmett dancing in a pair of underwear that said "Love Machine" across his rear end. It looked to me like he was in the garage at the time. Jazzy is going to use that picture for blackmail purposes. He already has planned a nice "Thank You" present for Bethany. Since she was the one that sent the picture.

Esme has been grumbling all morning about what she is going to do to Emmett if there is damage to the house. She thinks my lack of vision is a bad sign. Me too.

Why is it taking so long to drive up the driveway, I could run a lot faster than this. Maybe Rosalie is taking it slow on purpose? She probably is scared to find out what Emmett has done. I knew it was a bad idea to leave Emmett alone with a real teenager all weekend.

Then we came around the final curve in the driveway and pulled to a stop behind Carlisle's Hummer. No one was getting out of the Hummer. I jumped out the door of the Jeep and walked up to Carlisle's window to ask why no one is getting out. Carlisle looked like he was frozen and he was staring towards the front of the house, and his mouth is just hanging open. It can't be that bad, can it? I wonder if Emmett drove Edward's Volvo through the front door or something.

I walked around the front of the Hummer so I could see the damage and get a glimpse of the expression on Esme's face. Esme had a look of horror on her face but she was no longer staring at the damage, but was looking at me intensely. I turned around to see the damage myself and just about died.

_**5:29pm Sunday**_

_**Bethany's POV **_

"_**Emmett, I think they are home, come on. You have the Video Camera set up and recording right? " I asked as I left the kitchen where the Wolves were devouring the meal I had made.**_

_**Emmett was right behind me when he replied "Of course it is setup. I wouldn't miss putting this on tape for the world. I only hope that she doesn't go Vampire on us, cause then I won't be able to post it on U Tube. Bethany I don't think they are here yet, maybe they didn't come up the drive all the way and decided to park in the garage, cause I don't hear any screams yet?" **_

"_**Emmett, I am positive that they are here. However, I am not the one who should be prepared to run. You know that they are going to blame it all on you, right? I am the sweet innocent kid, you're the adult with the bad judgement that was in charge, remember?" I reminded him as I opened the front door.**_

_**Wow, it was like a sculpture garden. All the Vampires were frozen in shock. Alice was standing in front of her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo with a stunned look on her face. Jasper finally shook off the shock and got out of the Jeep. He carefully walked up to where Alice stood and said in a low voice "Emmett you better run and run fast, cause I have never felt this much rage. Not just Alice, Rosalie too!"**_

_**We had planned to have Emmett explain what happened, just to get their reactions but at Jasper's warning Emmett was conflicted. As the old song goes "should I stay or should I go?" I guess Go finally won out cause he took off running. Then quick as a lightning bolt Alice took off after him. **_

_**That left me to face the Inquisition. I decided that since Emmett didn't follow the plan and ran; that it would be OK for me to fess up to the rest of the family that this is just a Prank. "Um Hi! It's not what you think. Mom, Dad, Jasper. It is just a prank."**_

"_**I call destroying someone's beloved car more than just a Prank." Carlisle started, but I interrupted. **_

"_**We didn't destroy her beloved car, we destroyed her junked car." I replied.**_

_**That stopped everyone. When Carlisle had begun to speak, the others had unfroze, and started to exit the vehicles and check out the damage. However, when I interrupted Carlisle's lecture, they all stopped to listen to what I was saying.**_

"_**Yeah, um, like I was saying. We bought a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo from the Johnson Bros Wrecking Yard on Saturday. The previous owner had had it stolen, it was later found after it was pieced out for parts. The Insurance Company had already paid for the replacement vehicle so the Insurance Company now owned what was left of the previous vehicle. So the Insurance Company sold it to the Junkyard, where Emmett purchased it and put it in Alice's name. It really is her car, just not her original car." Edward started to chuckle at that and Jasper and Rosalie gave him the stink eye until he sobered up.**_

_**I continued "That one is safe and sound at Forks High. See the plan was for her to see it and freak out, then see if Emmett could talk his way out of her tearing his head off. I guess that part didn't work."**_

_**Jake interrupted then with a sarcastic "You think?"**_

_**Now Bella and Renesmee had joined Edward in fighting laughter. **_

_**I tried to get the whole story out " He was supposed to say that we had placed the fireworks inside her car when we pulled all of the cars out of the garage for the party." **_

_**Carlisle's eyebrows traveled up his forehead at the mention of Party and I knew that I would have to explain that later. So I kept on with my story "Then we put the top up and rolled up the windows, since the Porsche was going to be out of the garage overnight. We didn't want rain on the upholstery. We didn't realize how sunny it was out this morning, and we didn't think about how hot it must have been getting inside the car. How were we to know that the heat would cause the fireworks to explode on their own, or that the one firework would ignite the others? By the time we realized what was going on, the only thing we could do was douse it with the garden hose."**_

_**At this point I was studying the polish on my toenails. It started with Rosalie, she barked out a hearty laugh. Her laugh let Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jake give free reign to their laughter. Soon Jasper and Esme were reluctantly joining in. Carlisle was the final holdout, he gave in and asked while laughing "Just please tell me that this is the only prank you guys pulled this weekend?"**_

_**I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to lie to my Dad but I also didn't want to tell him something that he obviously did not want to hear. I went for the distraction "Seth, Brady and Collin actually ended up staying with us all weekend. We had a blast. Emmett has to buy them all brand new cars and they are in the house arguing about different models."**_

_**Esme came up and hugged me and said "I'm so glad that you had fun and some kids your own age to hang out with this weekend, but please tell me the house is intact?"**_

"_**Mom, the house is intact. Emmett wanted to get them all drunk but I told him that wouldn't be a good idea. Three drunk supermen in our house? I convinced him to party in the garage, but surprisingly we didn't destroy the garage either. It was great, except for seeing Emmett naked. Euwww! I could have lived forever without seeing that."**_

"_**So that is how you took that photo?" Edward asked me.**_

"_**Yeah the guys said it wasn't fair that we couldn't get drunk in the drinking game, so instead Emmett and I had to strip. Emmett is really bad at playing "I Never". I think it is the old age thing. I mean, when you live forever, you have a lot of time to do stuff and then eventually you run out. Emmett's game should have been "I Did". It was hilarious."**_

"_**How did Charlie get into the picture?" Edward asked.**_

_**By this time Carlisle must have been confused, so he interrupted my answer and said "Why don't we all go into the living room and Bethany can tell us everything that happened this weekend from the beginning?"**_

_**Everyone was following him into the house, and took their places in the room. There wasn't enough furniture for all of us, so mates sat on laps and Jake and Renesmee took the floor. Everyone got settled in, when Seth, Brady and Collin joined us from the kitchen where they had been finishing their dinner. **_

"_**Oh yeah, I forgot. I made the guys some dinner and I made enough for Jake and Ren. I put theirs in the oven to keep warm." Jake got up and ran into the kitchen. He was back in a flash with a tray that held his and Ren's plates, utensils and drinks. He set the tray down between them and he dug right in. **_

_**Between mouthfulls Jake said that I could start the story now. I started with our conversation on Friday evening with the Wolves, which caused Jake to realize that he was in deep crap for not telling Leah and Sam that he was leaving to hunt for the weekend with the family. Then I progressed onto the garage and the drinking game. Everyone cracked up when I got to the part where I stole strategic bits of Emmetts clothing and then left him out there to deal with Charlie half nude. Edward thanked me profusely for the picture I sent. He told me he was thinking of using it as a Postcard the next time he travels. **_

_**Then I popped the DVD into the machine and showed them our prank on Mike Newton. The reactions on this one were mixed. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jake were upset that Emmett had taken me into town by himself while I was just months into this vampire life. They were dwelling on the what if's. However, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Renesmee thought it was the funniest thing they had seen in forever. Jasper and Edward were both especially delighted that we had pulled it on Mike Newton. Apparently he had annoyed Edward with his thoughts and Jasper with his lust. Bella was plotting how she could use this prank for her own enjoyment, then next time she ran into Mike. **_

_**So then I came to the events on Saturday, the search for the matching vehicles and our boredom and determination to be "up to no good". While I was explaining that stuff, I turned the TV back on and tuned into the local news channel. Sure enough, in just minutes the story of our Maze was on the news. When I realized that they were about to go into the story, I turned the volume up loud and stopped talking to watch it with them. No one knew why we were suddenly watching the news except the 3 wolves and I. The 4 of us quit watching the news story and turned to watch the family to see who would figure it out first and what the reaction would be? Edward was first, but the most surprising reaction was Carlisle's.**_

"_**That was an amazing idea, who was responsible for it?" Carlisle asked. The three wolves all pointed their fingers at me. Carlisle gave me a big smile and had a look of pride on his face that was directed at me.**_

"_**Dad, why aren't you yelling at me for this? We aren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves?" I was confused and waited to see if he could clear this up.**_

"_**Bethany, I sincerely doubt that there would be any attention on us. The Maze will probably be blamed on a mysterious bunch of teenagers, or a group of crazy people who had been preparing for this constantly. Just like the crop circles in the Heartland, people will think what is most comfortable for them. The thought that a couple of Vampires and a trio of Shapeshifters built it in one night from top to bottom; would be simply absurd to them. As for the reason I am happy about it? Well, it is going to bring a lot of attention to our town. That also means increased revenue for local businesses. Times are tough and it is hard to make money for small town business owners. People will drive up on the weekend and stop to see our amazing maze, then they will stop for a bite to eat at the diner or look around at the other small shops. As long as the town doesn't tear it down or deface it, we should have a real economic upturn for years. It also doesn't hurt for our town be associated with the maze, it is good for name recognition."**_

_**I thought about it for a few moments and realized that we had accidentally done a really good thing for the town of Forks. Then I decided that I would think of something similar for LaPush. I wouldn't be able to be involved directly but I could give the idea to Seth or one of the others to carry out. I had already managed to get the three guys brand new cars. Before continuing my account of our weekend, I looked over at Seth and realized that Seth wasn't going to keep his car for himself. I realized that Seth would probably be giving the new car to his Mom, Sue. He would keep her old junker for himself. I guess that is why it has been so easy to fall for him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but the way he looked at me brought back the feelings from when I was in his arms on Friday night/Saturday morning.**_

_**The room went quiet and I finished my tale with the events of Sunday morning, and our jumping contest. Jasper and Edward both wanted to stage a rematch. Knowing that Emmett was going to be in enough trouble when he was able to make it back home tonight, I decided not to tell Rosalie about the remark he made about women. He was so going to owe me. **_

"_**Oh yeah, we filmed your homecoming too, did y'all want to see your reactions to Alice's new car?" They all declined and Jasper advised me to hide that DVD before Alice got back, or she will probably destroy it. I followed his advice. **_

_**Everyone was heading out to the cars to unload the camping equipment that they had to take for Ren and Jake, when Bella asked me why I was calling Renesmee Ren? I explained to her that I usually don't like nicknames and especially when it is something special like Renesmee's name. Her name was Renee and Esme's names combined, but it was awful long. However, Ren is so pretty that it is a crime using the same nickname for the Loch Ness Monster and Renesmee. I tried out a bunch of different options, but Ren was the prettiest one, and it suits her. Bella agreed, she hates the name "Nessie" too. **_

_**Rosalie chose that moment to grab me into a hug and say "Later, you are so going to spill your guts. I want everything." I thought she was talking about Seth and I 's first date, that we had set for the upcoming Friday. Rosalie was referring to details about Emmett and the game we played and any other dirt she could get on him. **_

_**I blurted out "Damnit Emmett, he promised that he would let me tell you guys that Seth asked me out on our first date. I'm gonna kill him."**_

_**The room became very quiet and the Vampires froze again. Esme unfroze first this time "Bethany, you seem to have left a little bit out of the account you just gave of this weekend? Well?"**_

"_**I'm sorry Mom, I was waiting until after our company had gone home cause I didn't want him to hear everyone embarrass me, and I didn't want anyone to embarrass him. I really had planned to tell you later. You see Seth asked me to go out with him on our first date Friday night, he asked if we could go out Saturday night. After I explained that I really wanted all of you to be home when I go out on my first date, he suggested that we change the date to this upcoming Friday. I said yes."**_

_**Esme asked "Honey why did you want us all here?"**_

"_**Cause I knew that Rosalie and Alice would kill me if I didn't let them play Bethany Barbie for my first date. I knew that you would be disappointed in not being able to take pictures and things like that. Everyone will feel left out, and I didn't want to hurt anyone by being selfish. I'm sorry" I couldn't look at Seth, I was afraid to see his reaction to my confessing our date like it is a crime or something. So I was surprised to feel his warmth at my back and the heat of his hand taking my hand. He was supporting me. **_

_**Esme came up to hug me and whispered in my ear "Don't worry honey, I will put a time limit on the shopping trip so that Alice doesn't go too crazy. I have to be sure that the Cameras are all charged and there is room on the memory chips. It will all turn out perfect, I promise." Then she kissed my forehead and headed upstairs to clean up. Everyone else resumed their planned activities. **_


	14. Chapter 14 Man Talk

Chapter 14

Seth's POV

Man am I ever fucked. What was I thinking? The thing is, I think I love her. We haven't even gone on our first date yet and I am so GaGa for this girl that I have practically fought with everyone in both Wolf Packs. I thought that Quil, at least, would be on my side. She is his family afterall. But noooo! He doesn't want me to date her cause if it gets serious, he doesn't want to have pictures of his cousin fucking me in his head. Can't blame him but shit I have put up with Sam's memories of Leah and everyone else's fantasies, and she is my fucking sister.

They just don't understand how I can even think of being with her. The idea of wanting to voluntarily spend time with "Leeches" gets them all into a tizzy. They all ask about how I can even get close with her smelling like the others do and the burning sensation in my nose. I understand what they are saying, but I really don't feel it when I am with her. I think it may be a side effect from hanging with the Cullens so much since Nessie's birth. I guess I am just used to the smell and the sensations.

I think part of the Pack's animosity toward my interest in Bethany has to do with the Cullens. I feel like they are my family too. I don't know why but they all are so accepting of me and treat me like another son. Esme dotes on me, and I love it. Don't get me wrong, I love my Mom, but she is a lot like Leah. She's a hard nut to crack and has never been a very affectionate person. She would kill for me but she would never say "I love you" without some kind of pressure being brought to bare. When the Cullens move on, I don't think I will survive losing them.

I am seriously thinking about asking to go with them. They could give Jake and I an apartment over the garage or something. For sure, Jake is going to go with them when it happens. Since I am in his Pack, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him that I need to go. However, I really don't think Leah should go. I mean she can still be part of our pack, but just long distance. She tries to fool everyone, but I know that secretly her heart is thawing for the Cullens, she just can't admit when she is wrong. I know why, of course, she has always been this way when it comes to being wrong. She takes a stand on something and defends it come what may, even when it is beyond time to let it go. Mom is the same way. PMS is a total nightmare in my house.

Dude why am I wasting so much time thinking about all of this? Because I am fucking scared as shit right now. I want so much to do this right, but how do I make a Vampire girl fall in love with me on our first date. It is my first date ever. It is Bethany's first date ever, too. I am man enough to admit that I love that fact. No one else has ever loved her before, or kissed her, or lots of things that I can't think about on a first date but will definitely think about later on in our relationship.

This really sucks. I wish my Dad were still here, he would know how to make a Vampire girl fall in love with me on the first date. We would go for a walk out to the garage for our "man time" and he would have told me all the things he thought I should know. I get so mad when I think about why he died. He knew that he was a ticking time bomb, but he did nothing about it and fought Mom tooth and nail when she tried. All he had to do to live a longer life, was to eat healthy, exercise and lose weight. He didn't do any of those things and died of a fucking heart attack.

The other day I tried to talk to some of the other guys about what I need to know about first dates, they all jumped down my throat and make me fucking pissed off. I don't like it when they call the Cullens names. Leeches, Bloodsuckers etc… They are people and their parents gave them names, why can't they use them. Brady and Collin tried to help me but they are pretty clueless too. The two of them have had girlfriends but it was always a school thing; you know passing notes in class, sending your friend to talk to her friend to see if she likes you, that kind of stuff. None of that will work for me. I tried talking to Jake but he has never been on a date either. He liked Bella, but she just wanted to hang as friends so he never got to try out the romance angle.

Maybe I should call one of the Cullen men. They wouldn't laugh at me or make me pissed off and leave me miserably ignorant. But who should I call? I know!

I grabbed my prepaid cell phone and headed out to the garage for privacy. Dude do I even have the phone number in here. There it is, great!

"Hello"

"Hi Jasper, this is Seth"

"Seth is there something wrong?"

Something wrong? Shit how am I going to ask him? Maybe I should ask him to meet me somewhere, that way if he needs to explain something, I can at least get the visuals "Um Jasper, I really need a big favor, can we meet somewhere kinda private so that we can talk?"

"Sure Seth. When and where do you want to do this?"

Oh Crap, I better get this over asap, in case there is stuff that I should be doing to prepare? "Actually Jasper, if you're available right now? I really need to talk to you soon. I was thinking the battlefield?

"OK I will meet you there. Bye Seth"

"Yeah bye Jasper"

I ran over to the house and yell in the door "Hey Mom, I am going for a run and will be back before 9pm. See ya." I ran into the forest and chucked my clothes, except the shorts and I tied them to my thigh so I have something to wear while I spill my guts with Jasper.

* * *

Jasper POV

Running. I can't believe that I am running to a meeting with a Werewolf/Shapeshifter. The title is not that important, but lately I have been trying to remind me that it is Shapeshifter that is the correct term. Bethany's power is just too "Wow" to even describe. Scary too! We can never let the Volturi get their hands anywhere near us and most specifically Aro can't get his hands on us or it will be a disaster. Thank God for Bella's talent and the fact she can use it on all of us.

Wow, the Pup is already there and pacing a trail in the grass. I just can't figure out why he wants to talk to me and what we need privacy to talk about it? I came to a stop about 8 feet away from him as the wet dog smell is really strong from his physical exertion. I guess I am going to have to take the initiative "OK Seth, you have me here and I am all ears, what did you need to talk about?"

"Jasper, you know that my Dad died about a year ago?" Seth was looking down at the ground as he said it, but at least he was no longer pacing.

"Yes, go on?" What do I have to do with the kid's father?

"You see I asked Bethany out on a date, and she said yes. It is this Friday. I tried talking to some of the guys in the Pack and they all jumped down my throat about why I would want to date a Vampire. Aren't human girls enough for you? Want to fuck a corpse do you? Into Necrophilia are you? That was the kind of things that they were saying to me. Needless to say I lost my temper and royally lost it. I ended up taking on 4 at one time and was in such a rage that I kicked all their asses. Even with the healing quickly thing, they are going to have some nice new scars and some sore spots for a while now. Well when my failure to get the information from the older guys with wives and girlfriends happened, I went searching elsewhere. Collin and Brady have both been in relationships before and they are almost my age, but the things that worked for them are not going to work for me. I can't pass her notes in class, or send a friend to talk to her friend and see if she likes me or any of that nonsense. So then I thought, why not ask Jake, he is the leader of my Pack?

Shit Jake has never even gone on a date, so he was no help at all."

I had decided not to interfere, but to just listen and let him get it all off his chest. However when I heard what the older members of the Pack had said about Seth and Bethany, my blood started to boil. How could they do that? The kid was desperately searching for a male figure to help him become a good man; and they couldn't see past Vampire in order to help the poor kid. Next time I get the opportunity knock some heads, I will be gunning for them. But for now, the best thing I can do is calmly listen and then do what they would not.

"See so what I am trying to say Jasper is, I really need some help and advice. It is my first date ever, and her first too and I don't want to mess it up. Will you help me please?"

"Seth, I only have one question to ask before we talk. Why me? Carlisle would seem more of a father figure to emulate, Edward can read her mind and tell you the things that would give you an inside track, and well Emmett is not exactly the love guru but Rosalie always leaves the room happy. So why me?

"Jasper, you read emotions all day every day. I want her to fall in love with me. I just don't want to screw it up and I know that you feel love all day, everyday and so who else would be able to show me the way? I really appreciate you even being willing to talk to me, let alone to give me the advice that I didn't get a chance to get from my Dad."

"A Lady is always a Lady until she proves otherwise." Shit I am not explaining myself right. "What I mean by that is, always treat her gently and with respect. Men have to earn respect, but just because she is a woman she deserves to be respected right away. Then if she turns out to be cheating on you, or giving blow jobs for drugs, stealing from you, lying, or hurting your family: then she is no longer a Lady and you can treat her how she deserves."

Seth looked like he understood some of that but was still trying to figure out how it pertains to a date. "Ok How do I treat someone like a Lady?"

That made me smile, kid is at least asking the right questions. "A Lady comes into the room, you are supposed to stand up. You remain standing up until after she sits down or indicates that you should take your seat back. When you are going someplace with her, first thing is you hold her coat for her to put her arms inside it. Then you open the door for her, holding it until after she walks through it. You walk ahead of her to the car and open her door for her. After she is seated comfortably, you softly close the car door. When you arrive, you get out of the car and walk around to her side and open the door for her to exit. Again you always open the door for her or anyother lady and hold it open until they are through it. If you go to a restaurant, you pull out her seat for her and then push her seat closer to the table after she is seated and indicates she is ready. Go slow because you won't know how close she likes to sit to the table, that way you can stop when she indicates that she is close enough. Always indicate to the wait staff that she orders first. Since she doesn't eat, you are probably not going to take her to a restaurant but you need to know the rules for any other situations that may develop, like a double date with a human that doesn't know the secret."

Seth looked like he was taking notes in his head and the nervousness and fear were clashing with the excitement and lust he was feeling. All of it was making me queasy.

"What do I take her to do? I mean she is newborn so there isn't much to do that isn't going to cause her pain?" He was begging me for more help with those big Hazel eyes, I can see what Bethany sees in him. He is more than a Werewolf, he was a really good kid with a awesome heart. He kinda reminds me of Bella, the way he feels about our family, just like Bella did.

"Actually Seth, don't think about this as a negative. The positive side is that you will be all alone with her. Her attention will be solely on yours. Do something unexpected. Take her cliff diving, or do something with her that she didn't get to do while she was human. Whatever you do, make it about her. That means don't take her to wrestling match or some monster truck rally. Take her to the Ballet if that is what she enjoys, you'll have more ideas about that after your first date. That is why the other dates are a lot easier."

Seth just turned bright red and waves of lust and fear were rolling off him hard enough to take me to my knees, if I hadn't have been shielding. What the heck was the kid thinking about now?

"Jasper, um I have never had sex before and not that I have any intentions of having sex with Bethany anyways but I figure that I need as much information as I can probably get right now. And I am kinda curious with the whole wolf/vampire thing, if anything more is even possible?"

Now he had me stuttering and feeling like blushing. Whoah old man, get ahold of yourself. He needs to ask these questions, and you need to answer them.

"Seth, you know the basics right? I mean High School Health includes sex education that roughly outlines what goes on etc… so I don't have to tell you the biology around it?" Seth nodded and turned brighter red. OK I need to get ahold of myself or this kid could end up being a horrible lover for the rest of his life. I cracked a grin at that thought but Seth felt even worse.

"I was not laughing at you, I was laughing at me because as many years old as I am, I am still having trouble talking with you about sex. Sex is very important. There is a rule that all real men live by, 'I don't cum until you cum." In my case my personal rule is, I don't cum until she has cum 3 times before me. However, that is after many years of practicing. When you are with a woman that you care about and want to have sex with, then you need to treat her like she is the most beautiful thing on the planet. To others she may be plain or have some other drawback; but to you she is always beautiful. I am going to start with the basics. First kiss her, after a few moments take your tongue and lick across her lips. She will open her lips and go slow, you are not trying to french kiss her tonsils. Duel with her tongue a little like you are fighting with swords. Normally I would say to explore her mouth thoroughly but since her venom is poisonous to you, it is better that you both just stick to tongue play. Her teeth are sharper than the finest razor blade or knife. I know most guys go straight for the tits or try to finger her next, but that is not where women get turned on. Women become really wet when you kiss the non-sexual places. It is like this, women think of their lady parts and their tits as candy for the kids to play with, and they get to feeling that all we care about is the candy. However if you are willing to eat the roast beef, potatos, salad and then the candy. Well then she will feel that the candy was just dessert and realize that she is loved. Cause if all you wanted was the candy, then you wouldn't have eaten the meal so well cause you would have been afraid of being to full for the candy. What I am trying to say man, is kiss her neck, suck on her skin, lick her like a lollipop. Best places are the neck, the ear, inside her wrist, inner elbow, where her shoulder meets her neck, her hip bone, ankles, and inner places will all drive her crazy, Now a lot of men have trouble with going down on a girl. Let me tell you, all women love it. The more innocent they are, the less that they will want you to do it but don't let that deter you. Tell her that you just have to taste her or you will die. Then tell her that she should just let you do it for a little bit and then if she doesn't like the feeling at all, you can stop and do something else."

After that I explained how to go down in style and gave her every trick that I have ever done successfully and some that I hadn't tried but heard of from others. I could not believe how long we have been out here talking but it has been hours. Finally we had covered so much stuff and I was feeling good about the knowledge I had given him. He would be OK. Not that I thought he would have to use any of the sex knowledge anytime soon but he would have it for later. I didn't let this be a one time deal. I told Seth that he can come to me anytime and I would always answer honestly and without hassle.

The kid was now informed, plus I had planned to get some extra help for him too. IF he is going to be doing my new sister, then he better do it right. Shit, I think I need to talk to Carlisle about this. If she gives her virginity to Seth, it will grow back. In order to prevent the tear from repairing itself, a vampire usually shoves some of his venom up there to heal the wound instantly with a scar. Seth doesn't have venom so that could be a real problem.

When I got to the house, I quickly took in the emotional environment. Emmett was contented playing his video games, Bella, Edward & Renesmee had already went to the cottage for the evening since they were not in the house, Rosalie and Alice were both feeling very determined and Alice was a trifle gleeful, while Esme was amused, Bethany was scared and a little annoyed, but Carlisle was curious and concerned. I could hear him in his study, so I went to find him to see if he could help Seth with his problem.

He said "Come in Jasper" before I even knocked on the door, that was always a little disconcerting. I took a moment to study Carlisle. He was a handsome man but how anyone could think that he was old enough to have almost grown children was beyond me. The only part of him that even gave a hint of how old he was his eyes. They looked like they had carried the weight of the world on their shoulders "So Son, where were you off to in a hurry this afternoon?"

"Actually that is part of the reason that I am here talking to you this evening. Seth called me and asked me to meet him out on the baseball field. He needed to speak to a man, wow this is hard to explain" Poor Seth, I must sound just as funny as he did, oh well nothing to do but get on with it. "Apparently since his Father's death, he has been in need of some male bonding and advice. I gave him what I could and it was enough for now, but he was questioning me about human Vs vampire sexual relations. Then I realized that it wouldn't be human, it would be Shapeshifter which is a whole different thing. Apparently he had already kissed and the only effect on him was that his mouth and tongue went numb. I advised him to stay away from the teeth at all cost and to try to stay out of her mouth, make most of the kissing be inside his mouth using only their tongues. Then I reminded him that she cannot bite him or it will kill him so he will have to be vigilant regarding that as Vampire women love to bite during sex. Normal intercourse should be fine since he is the one sending the bodily fluids into her, unless there is an open wound on his penis or the surrounding area. I told him unfortunately that he would not be able to give her cunnilingus, as venom flows in all her body fluids including the ones from her vagina. That is when I realized something. Carlisle, Bethany is a virgin. I don't know if you ever came across this as both Esme and Rosalie had both lost theirs prior to their change and Alice was already married when she met you; but Vampire hymens will regrow just like any of our limbs repair themselves when damaged. To prevent a virgin from becoming a virgin again- there has to be venom placed on the wound immediately so that it scars broken. Also it takes the strength of a Vampire to break through it.

Carlisle's eyes had grown quite large while he listened to my observations. "We will have to talk to her before it gets to that point and then offer her some options. It may never get to that point anyways, and then she could end up with her first time being with a vampire. You never know, but we should be very vigilant."

Both of us were feeling trepidation and worry, but we can't do anything about it now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bethany POV**

My first date with Seth was wonderful. Seth was so sweet and romantic. He completely blew me away. I had been tortured for hours by Rosalie with occasional help from Alice, Esme, Bella and Ren. Ren laughed at me and I told her to just wait for her turn. When she finally goes out with Jake, I am going to have a great time watching Alice torture her. I might even join in.

The torture turned mental when Carlisle asked to see me in his study. "Yeah Dad?" I popped my head in the door, with curlers all over the place and wearing only a robe.

"Bethany, please sit down. I would like to discuss some concerns with you before your date tonight." I just nodded my head and took a seat after closing the door. "Sweetheart, Seth being a Shapeshifter is susceptible to vampire venom. It is poisonous to him. If you are kissing the venom is minimal and it wont be entering his blood unless there is an open wound in his mouth so it will be relatively safe to kiss. Sex would be dangerous, as vampire women tend to bite when in orgasm. Oral sex for you would have to be out, as men tend to ingest the fluids, which in your case would be venom. I don't know what swallowing that much venom would do to him. "

OMG I cannot believe we are having this conversation. If I were human, my face would be so red that I would look like a tomato. I was so embarrassed, this is my Dad discussing whether Seth could go down on me. I want to die right now. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…it did.

"There is another problem, Vampires heal really fast. All parts. Since you are a virgin, your hymen is still intact and once broken will heal. This would mean that every time you have sex your hymen would have to be broken and you would have to go through the pain of it again. Normally when a vampire male has sex with a virgin vampire, he will stop the intercourse and use his tongue to push his venom into her. The venom is the only thing that causes scarring and enables the hymen to heal broken, and not regrow. Also it takes a great amount of force to break the hymen. I don't think any being other than another vampire could break a vampire hymen. What this means for you and Seth and having sex for the first time, I don't know but I will research ways to break the hymen and cause it to heal by other means."

The information Dad was giving me was horrifying, but I couldn't concentrate on it due to the pictures in my head of having to have outside help to have sex for the first time. What was one of my family members going to stand by the bed waiting to be called in to perform the penetration and then put their venom in me, and then Seth and I continue from there? That is so not going to happen.

"Dad, uh I gotta go. Rosalie is going to come looking for me any minute. OK, we can talk about this some other time?" Like when hell freezes over?

He smirked at me. I swear smirked, like he knew just how embarrassed I was and was enjoying watching me squirm. "Alright Bethany, I will do the research and whenever you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

Like that is going to happen. I would rather lose my virginity every time, than discuss this shit with my Dad.

Looking back, knowing how great a time I would have that night, it was worth the torture and embarrassment that came before it.

Seth showed up at the door with a huge bouquet of Sunflowers and Daisies. They were so pretty and Mom came running up with a vase for me. She told me that she would put them up in my room so that I would see them when I got home.

Seth did all the gentlemanly things, like holding doors and helping me with my coat (not that I needed a coat but have to keep up appearances). It was very impressive. I wanted to tell him that but I didn't know if it was appropriate so I kept my mouth shut. He advised me on the way in his car, that he had eaten before he came so that I wouldn't have to sit through him eating dinner and we could get to the meat of our date. I laughed at that, and he cracked a shy smile.

We soon arrived outside of the local bowling alley and I turned to Seth with big eyes?

"Relax Bethany, my friend's Dad owns this place and that is how I know that there is a private alley in the basement for the previous owner. He wanted to be able to practice by himself, so he built another lane in the basement for his own private use. My friends and I used to come and play there when it was raining and we were bored. It kept us out of the paying customer's way and kept us from annoying the league players. Well, Jace got permission for us to have our date down there. He thinks it is just so we can be private but I cleared it with Carlisle and he said that it sounds like a perfect alternative. I still get to take you bowling but you don't have to constantly be tempted with a bunch of humans."

He led me towards a back entrance and down a set of stairs. We came to a heavy door that Seth pulled out a key and opened. He held it open for me but it was dark, even for my vampire senses. Seth soon found the light switch and before us was our own private, one lane alley. Seth pulled out his Ipod from his pocket and stashed behind a shelf of bowling balls, he pulled out an Ihome docking station with speakers. He set it up so that a variety of upbeat party tunes began to play over hidden speakers. Another set of switches were pulled and a disco ball descended from the ceiling as the overhead lights went out and a set of black lights came on. Suddenly we were in a crazy pyschadelic, glow in the dark dream. Seth laughed at my expression and I had to laugh too. He handed me a hot pink ball that glowed under the lights and we started to play. The alley was all set to glow and it actually made bowling a bit of a challenge in the strange lighting, even for a Vampire and a Werewolf.

We bowled and laughed the night away. Then a slow song came on the Ipod and our eyes met. I forgot to breathe when Seth looked me in the eye as he closed the distance between us. I felt kinda trapped and at the same time, I didn't want to be anywhere else. He reached out and took the ball from my hand and rolled it down the alley and I wanted to say something witty about it not being his turn but all the venom in my mouth had dried up in nervousness and I couldn't croak out a word. He took my now empty hand in his and placed it on his shoulder, then reached out for my other hand to hold. His free hand slipped down to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. It was like standing next to a fire, he was so hot and it felt wonderful to my cold body. Gently he led me into a dance, swaying in time to the music and I nearly swooned when he starting singing softly in my ear :

"When I fall in love, it will be forever

Or I'll never fall in love

In a restless world like this is love is ended before it is begun

And too many moonlight kisses seem to melt in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart it will be completely

Or I'll never give my heart…."

I laid my head against his warm chest, as my head only came to his pectorals, it put my ear right over his beating heart. The sound of his heartbeat blended with the beat of the song and filled me with a peace that had been missing since my change.

I wasn't ready for the kiss.

Seth bent down and touched his scorching lips to my icy lips and there was steam. My body went up in streams of vapor and desire. I tilted my head back so he would have better access but he was impatient and bent down and lifted me bodily into the air by my ass, so that he could kiss me without breaking his back. When his tongue licked my bottom lip seeking entrance, I didn't know what to do? When he seemed to stop because of my hesitation, I threw my lips open and shoved my tongue at him hoping he wouldn't think I didn't want this, I did. I just didn't know what the hell I was doing. Seth's tongue delved into my mouth and I remembered Carlisle's words and tried to use my tongue to steer him away from my sharp teeth. He tasted like mint and tobacco, with just a hint of something slightly unpleasant. However, the taste of him did nothing to deter the desire that his tongue was evoking in my body.

When Seth finally broke off the kiss so that he could breath, I was panting myself trying to catch unneeded breaths of my own. I wanted to grab his face and pull him back to me, but I didn't want to seem too needy or slutty. S\eth smiled at me and my non-existent heart would have skipped a beat at that panty dropping smile if it could have.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait to the end of our date to taste you." he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help it and returned his smile "well, I guess that just means that you have to forgo kissing me goodnight tonight. That's a shame too, I had planned to really knock your socks off with my Goodnight Kiss." I said it with a slight frown like I was feeling put out by his presumption, but I could tell he wasn't buying my act.

"Oh yeah and how would that go?" he challenged.

I don't know where I found the confidence to tease him but I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder at him as I bent over to pick up my bowling ball (of course giving him a prime view of my ass) and said "Wouldn't you like to know, maybe our second date?"

He responded "Oh so you think there will be a second date? "

I was mentally kicking myself for painting myself into this corner, either I was cocky or pathetic, depending on how I answered "I had hoped there would be a second date?" and I ducked my head and looked at him through my lashes as I was afraid of how he would take my answer.

"Baby, come here." he cooed at me and pulled me closer to him. I didn't fight him, and let him pull me against his warmth. "I would love to have a second date with you, I would love a third date with you, every date I want to be with you. If that is what you want too?" Now he was being shy and I could hear his heartbeat going crazy with worry over my answer.

"I'd like that too" and with that our serious discussion was over, as Seth grabbed me up into a spinning bear hug worthy of Emmett's best. We both laughed the tension away and went back to our play.

Finally I could tell that Seth was beginning to lose his energy. The noise of the humans upstairs in the Bowling Alley had long since quieted indicating that the Alley was closed and they had all gone home. I pointed out the fact that the Alley was long since closed and Seth conceded that it was very late and time for our date to end. We cleaned up our mess, taking me mere moments at vampire speed, and Seth locked up. It was quiet in the car on the way home, neither of us wanted the night to end but we didn't know how to stop time.

We arrived home and I could smell that everyone was at home and waiting on us. It was not going to be pretty, they were not going to let me get out of here without full disclosure and were definitely going to be listening into our end of date conversation. I decided to make it a little harder for them, by having Seth stop halfway down the driveway. He looked at me questioningly?

"We have ears, we don't need eyes too." and he seemed to get the message. "Seth, I had a really good time tonight and it was so much fun to be with you…" I didn't know what else to say, so I shut up and hoped he knew what to do next.

Seth leaned over and cupped my chin gently in his hand, turning my face to his face. We were so close that I could feel his heated breath on my lips. "I had a wonderful time tonight too, and I can't wait for our second date. So can we go out on Tuesday evening?"

I smiled with my joy knowing he wants to see me again so soon. "Yes, I would be delighted to go out Tuesday. What time?"

"This time we need to start early cause my plans require it to still be light out when we leave, so how about 4pm?" he asked.

"Sure. That's fine with me. Thanks again Seth, Goodnight,." I started to get out of the car door. Seth stopped me.

"What are you doing? I will drive you to the house and walk you to the door." He seemed a little upset with me for trying to get out of the car before he wanted me to do it. I acquiesced and sat back into the plush seat of his car. He started the car again and pulled up in the driveway in front of the house. He held his hand up indicating that I should not move, so I froze waiting for his next move. Seth walked around the car and opened my door and reached into the car for my hand. He helped me out of his car and pulled me into his side as he tucked my arm into his and escorted me to the front door. It was so old-fashioned and romantic that it made my dead heart melt. When we reached the door, he turned me to face him and looked deeply into my eyes. Slowly he reached his hand up and traced with his fingertips along the line of my temple to my jaw and around to my chin. He took my chin in a light caress and tilted my head up so that my lips were ready to meet his lips as he ducked down for a brief but heated kiss. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I wanted to savor the sensations he evoked with his kiss. It took me a moment to realize that he had left the porch and was getting into his car, I only realized that I was alone when I heard his chuckle as he opened his car door. My eyes flew open and if I could have blushed, I would have been beet red with embarrassment at getting caught being such a dope. I waved to him as he backed up and turned his car around in the driveway and only opened the door when he was near the end of our 2 mile long driveway.

I was right and the Spanish Inquisition would have been nicer than the grilling that I received that night. I finally went running to Emmett and begged to play Super Mario Kart on the Wii. They still tried to get details out of me but I pretended to be absorbed in our game and then made sure that I was always with one of my male relatives at all times. It was not that they weren't curious too, but at least they took the hint when you mentioned gossiping old biddies.

It was an exciting couple of months for me as Seth and I fell in love. Our second date was playing Miniature Golf in a course that he set up with help from Emmett. We had a great time. It was followed by dates to race go-karts down dead man's curve (not like either one of us could get killed on the steep hill), cliff diving (not at LaPush), dancing in Club Cullen (built by Alice in our basement) and various hiking trips filled with long walks. On our 5th date Seth asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes of course.

Seth confessed that he was confused on how to further a relationship with his family and me. His Mom couldn't invite me over because they live on the Reservation and I wasn't allowed on the Reservation as a Leech (not his words but mine). We couldn't invite his Mom over to our house, as she would probably refuse to be surrounded by the enemy. We couldn't meet at a restaurant or something in neutral territory as I was still a Newborn and my control wasn't rock solid yet. It was better when I was with Seth as his Werewolf - wet dog smell tended to drown out the smell of the humans, but we never tested it by getting close to humans. We always stayed well away from any temptation. Then there was the fact that Sue (his Mom) herself would be a temptation, as she is not a Werewolf so her blood would not have the Wet Dog smell that her children's did.

We lived in an isolated bubble that consisted of the two of us and my family for the most part. After we confessed our love for each other on our 3 month anniversary, I tried to make friends with Leah and the other wolves. Leah would either ignore me or give me dirty looks, while the other wolves just ignored me. I tried to talk to Quil about it, to see if he had any insight as to how I could gain the Wolves' tolerance for my relationship with Seth, but he just gave me a sad smile and implied that I don't understand. What I don't understand, I don't know? How can I understand it if no one will tell me?

Being rejected by his friends and family pushed us together in ways that were unexpected. Seth felt like he couldn't tell anything to the other Wolves or his Family, and he didn't want to burden my family, so we ended up relying on each other. If he was having a hard time with someone because of the way they thought about our relationship or me in particular; I could usually tease it out of him. Then I tried to show him that I didn't care how they felt about me as long as Seth loved me. I felt like I had to be everything to him, since he was giving up having close relationships with his friends and family for me. I wasn't making him choose me, but they would not accept my place in his life.

We laid together on a blanket in the grass, my head on his chest and his arm around me, pulling me close to his side. We looked up at the sky and watched the stars as they twinkled and winked at us. The branches of the trees swayed above us in the wind and the leaves rustled like rain. I could smell the earth and a recent trail left by some deer in the wet grass surrounding our lair. Seth was quiet tonight and it made me curious.

"Babe, what's running through your head tonight, why are you running through the forest in your head instead of lying on this blanket with me?" I asked him.

"You're Silly Bethany. I've just been thinking. Brady met a girl today and everyone in the pack is all excited. I just wish that they could accept my choice and my love for you. It has been over 3 months and you'd think that they would have gotten over it by now, but they keep waiting. It's not going to happen though, we were meant to be, I can feel it. I love you and they are just going to have to accept it."

"What are they waiting for to happen Seth? Do they think that you are going to wake up one day and realize that I put some sort of spell on you and suddenly it is gone? Do they think that you are going to give up on me, or me give up on you? I love you, and unless you lied or cheated or something like that; I would never leave you. Sometimes I get the feeling that you aren't being entirely truthful with me, I know it is probably pack business but if it had to do with me, you would tell me wouldn't you Seth?" I don't know why but I found myself holding my breath waiting for his reply. For some reason, it was very important?

"Honey, I will always tell you anything that has to do with you. If I don't tell you something, it is because it is unimportant or has to do with Pack Secrets. I love you." He had turned over onto his side and was now kissing my neck and causing me to get all tingly and breath heavily.

I rolled so that I was facing him too and said "I love you too" and with that, I let him kiss me and take me away on a wave of desire, though there was still a nagging little piece of doubt in the back of my mind. His lips met mine and I allowed my mouth to open so he could deepen the kiss. Though we had been together over 3 months, I still was not ready to have sex. It wasn't the sex, but having to face all the problems that went with Vampire/Werewolf Sex and me being a Vampire Virgin causing its own set of problems. For those reasons, we had expressed our love with some mutual masturbation but that is as far as we had gone. It was getting harder to stop and not try to go further but I dreaded explaining to Seth the problems we faced when the time came.

Seth's hands slipped under my shirt and I could feel his rough fingers against the smooth skin of my breasts. He had slipped his fingers under my bra and was twisting and kneading my nipples until they became hard nubs. Once my nipples were so hard that I felt that they were going to put a hole in my shirt, he let go of my lips and bent down to take my left nipple into his mouth, through the fabric of my shirt and bra. The feeling of his hot tongue laving my nipple and then biting down on it, caused me to cry out in pleasure. I could feel his smile at my reaction against my chest, so I lifted my hips and ground my core against his erection. He moaned and it was my turn to smile.


End file.
